Fifty Shades of Cena
by Keeper of Oz
Summary: John Cena has been the face of the WWE for ten years. Holding deep secrets, he struggles to maintain his image and his privacy as any cost. A chance meeting with a unique young woman guarding her own deep secrets - leaves John questioning his future. Can they learn to trust each other with their secrets or will they let it all fade away?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: ****For ten years, John Cena had been the ultimate face of the WWE. He was everyone's golden boy. Would that change if secrets were revealed? Could he accept a woman with just as many secrets? Can they learn to trust each other or will they let their worlds crumble?**

**Author's Note: ****First and foremost, I know that I have NO business starting yet another story. My success with John Cena stories has been pathetic at best. However, this idea simply will not leave me alone. If this story writes out the way I think it will – it will be serious departure from what I have been writing. I hope that you will take a chance and tell me what you think. Please be kind but be honest – all thoughts, ideas, critiques, love it or hate it I want to know. One last thing before I begin; A HUGE special thank you to Taker Always (Bautista's Lil' bit) without her this story would not be here. Thank you again for the idea and the beautiful OC that I am having so much fun with.****Thanks in advance xoxox - Happy Reading – Oz**

**Chapter One**

**Prologue**

I felt if the walls were closing in on me. The silence was nearly deafening. All the tubes and monitors had been removed over the last few days; the last of them just yesterday morning. The resident shrink interviewed me over two hours ago now; clean bill of health she said. All that was left now was the waiting for the doc to come around with my release papers. Waiting for aunt and uncle to pick me up, waiting for word from the police; did I mention that I hate waiting – well I do?

Needing to do something productive, I switched off the muted t.v. and slowly – gingerly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. The doctor's all said that my progress was remarkably quick. For that I guess I should be eternally grateful. Grateful however did not slow down all of the remaining aches and pains that were currently racking all the major points of my body. Taking a deep fortifying breath, I attempted to stand. The dizziness and nausea rolled over me in thick heavy waves – forcing me drop heavily onto the edge of the bed once more. Glancing around the small typically furnished hospital room – I was anxious to leave. "My new life" waited for me outside these walls and I was anxious to get to it. As the worst of the nausea and dizziness past I tried to once more. Nearly ten minutes later I crossed the room to the small bathroom near the door. Turning on the faucet, I let the water run until it felt ice cold against the fingers of my left hand. Finding a clean cloth folded neatly on the edge of the sink – I dampened it and ran the cool material across my neck. After a moment, voices from the other drew my attention. Stepping from the bathroom, I was grateful to see my aunt Stephanie along with one of the nurses from the unit waiting for me just inside the door. At the sight of me up and around both woman almost instantaneously asked how I was feeling. I struggled for a brief but convincing smile as I told them I was fine just eager to go home.

Making my way back towards the bed I sat down. My nurse – I could never remember her name – spoke "Dr. Dean has signed your release papers. I have your paper work here, discharge instructions, follow up appointments, and a couple of prescriptions that you will need to have filled."

I admit that I was only half listening as the nurse rattled through my discharge information. Almost robotically I signed the forms, and initialed all the little boxes. Release was at hand and I was ready. Accepting the prescriptions I laid them on the hospital end table. "I think we have covered everything." The nurse began "Once you're changed, I will have a wheelchair brought up – you will be free to go."

'Hallelujah' I thought. I watched as the nurse efficiently collected her paper work and moved to the door. "Do you need any help getting changed?" she asked from the doorway. I slowly nodded no. Stephanie spoke quickly, "I'm here if she does." With a final nod of agreement the nurse exited the room.

Looking towards my aunt, I knew she was just as grateful as I was that the nurse was finally gone. "Aunt Stephanie," I began almost barely more than a whisper.

Moving quickly she sat beside me on the bed. "Don't worry about any of that right now Mercedes, let's just get you home first. Your uncle's waiting downstairs with the truck. So let's get you dressed and out of here."

Twenty minutes later, an overly friendly orderly was helping me into the back of my aunt and uncle's large white SUV. As the orderly shut the door behind me, I listened as aunt Stephanie took her sit up front next to uncle. As we slowly pulled away, I glanced out the rear window at the retreating form of the large old hospital building. In my mind I felt as if I could actually hear one door slamming shut and another one opening wide. My pages were finally blank. I was the sole author of this chapter. It was time to get busy writing.

WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA

(Across town in a beautifully furnished spacious hotel room – life was about to open a new chapter for one very unsuspecting young man.)

The previous night had been a late one. First the house show, then going out with some of the guys from the roster, and even later hooking up with AnnaLise. John fully enjoyed the rare opportunity to sleep in. As the sunlight crept in through the barely open curtain, John turned in bed reaching for Annalise. Stretching across the bed he found nothing but warm sheets. As he listened he heard the shower cut off. Shoving a pillow behind his head he leaned leisurely against the head board coming awake slowly. A few minutes later Annalisa exited the bathroom, a large white fluffy bath towel wrapped around her tall lean frame. Moving across the room she smiled, "You're awake," she murmured as she crossed to stand at the foot of the bed. Her hand clutching the towel gathered at her breasts. John merely nodded, smiling as he took in the beauty of the woman before him. Annalise was tall, nearly five foot nine in bare feet. John's warm gaze traveled over every inch of exposed skin – silky skin the color of creamy caramel. He found himself a little disappointed that her long dark curly locks were wrapped in a towel atop her head.

Moving with slow languid movements she came to stand beside the bed. Reaching for his hand she smiled, "I know that look Cena and I'm not sure we have time. We both have places to be – remember?"

Smiling up at the beautiful creature before him, John remembered, right now he just didn't give a damn. Snagging the younger woman's hand a little tighter her gave her gentle tug; finally satisfied when she was sprawled deliciously across his bare chest. "They can wait," he murmured as he claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss.

**Author's Note:**** Finishing this story means a lot to me; as do all of my current works. Sadly I have once again bitten off more than I can reasonably chew. For that reason, I PROMISE that this work will be completed – I just don't know when. Thank you to everyone who is patient with me and gives my work a fair chance. Much love to you all !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****Thank you to those of you who took the time to read, review, or add this story to your favorites list. Your thoughts and opinions mean so much.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing except my OC's. I am just a huge fan who likes to visit the WWE playground from time to time. **

I don't know what I expected from myself or life in general when I left the hospital that day with my family. When I woke up in the hospital, at first I was just surprised to be alive; who wouldn't be after a year in hell – followed by the accident. All that time alone gave me time to wonder, "why me? Why did I survive and where the hell do I go from here?" Then Aunt Stephanie came along with "you're coming home with us!" Like a little child whose mommy had come along to make it better, I let my aunt take over – as child-like relief took over my mind and body. With one simple statement my family solved an argument – I was simply too damned tired to have at the moment.

My aunt and uncle are both wonderful people. There isn't anything the two of them wouldn't do for family. Neither of them said a word about my mistakes or the events leading up to me being hospitalized. They simply brought me home from the hospital, gave me a room, a little space, and most of all I instantly had a place within their family – their daily lives. As the minutes and hours turned into days; neither of them asked even one question. They never pressed for details about the past. I guess I did the same – I never asked about their disappointment in me – at least not out loud at any rate.

I don't see mere words ever being enough to describe how grateful I am to my Aunt Stephanie and Uncle Paul. They made me feel like one of their _'girls'_ not some _wayward niece_ that needing saving from her own life. I will always be grateful for that – honestly. With that said, I had been home from the hospital for just over a month now and I was beginning to climb the walls. The doctor's all agreed that I was doing fine. These days, my body didn't scream in raw agony in time with my every movement. My bruises had pretty much healed up on their own. At my last check-up the doc was pleased with my progress. I showed no residual effects from my more serious injuries, he was pleased with the way the all of my bruises had healed. He even indicated that in another two-three weeks they would remove the cast from my right arm. As easy as it would be for me to shut the world out and continue to hide away in this big old house; it was time to move forward. I was a grown woman. Before all of this I had dreams, desires, and ambitions to do something with my life. The time for looking back – standing still was over. All that was left was to talk to my aunt and uncle – no easy task.

Raw's live show was nearby, so I knew that it might be late but that they would both be home at some point that evening. I'd spent the early part of the evening watching television with my cousins Aurora, Murphy, and Vaughan. Moments like these reminded me how beautiful life could be. As my hand came to rest unconsciously across my abdomen; life was beautiful and sadly all too damned fragile. Shaking my head, no dwelling on things best left alone; tonight was for fun. Right now – this moment in time – all I needed to know was there wasn't anything in this life that couldn't be made better by watching _The Lion King_ with my three favorite little ladies and eating chocolate ice cream complete with sprinkles. Once the movie ended I wrangled the girls upstairs. Following three short bed time stories, two trips to the bathroom, and one drink of water; I think they were finally settled in for the night.

Changing into my favorite pink flannel sleep shorts and matching tank top, I headed back downstairs. After loading our ice cream dishes into the dishwasher, I headed back to the living room. Laying down on the couch I channel surfed for a while. Finding nothing to hold my interest for more than a few minutes here or there; I must have dozed off. An hour or more later, I heard Aunt Stephanie come home. As I made my way down the hall toward the kitchen, I could hear them laughing as they rehashed the evenings show. I leaned against the doorway watching as they made sandwiches and joked with each other. There's was the kind of relationship every little girl dreams about when their young. Maybe if I'd followed my dreams instead of my nightmares maybe my life wouldn't be such a mess today. "Aunt Steph, Uncle Paul – I gather that the show was a smash success."

They both laughed – but were in complete agreement. I listened to them talk about the show. Uncle Paul talking about his on-screen fight with Paul Heyman. Aunt Stephanie smiled teasing him about being her big strong man protecting their family's honor. I laughed listening to them for few moments longer. As the conversation reached a natural lull, I spoke "since your both here – there's kinda something I want to talk to you about."

As we all took a seat at the table, I realized they were both patiently waiting for me to say something – anything. "I love you guys for everything you've done for me but I think it's time for me to put my life back together. I need to work, find myself a place to live, move forward – I can't stand still anymore."

"Honey are you sure you're ready for all that? You haven't been home from the hospital all that along? If this is about you staying here; your family you can stay here as long you need or want." People could say whatever they wanted about the 'billion dollar princess' but you could never say that she didn't love her family; or that she wouldn't do everything her power to protect them. I smile deep love and affection for my aunt painting my face. Stephanie and I traded thoughts and ideas for another five or ten minutes before I realized that Uncle Paul had been unusually quiet during all of this. "Your awfully quiet over there Uncle Paul, I know you must be thinking something over there. Let's hear it."

I watched the pensive look passing across his face. Paul Levesque was a man of deep thought; anyone with half a brain should be able to see that. The question was what was he thinking? Uncle Paul did not give his trust easily, but once you had it – you had it until you proved otherwise. Uncle Paul loved his life both personally and professionally; he surrounded himself with those he trusted; those he felt had something to say. With all my uncle as accomplished with the WWE, I respect his thoughts, opinions, and his advice. Although after a moment, I questioned whether or not he would answer my question – if he was ready to answer my question. "I don't disagree with anything you've said here tonight Mercedes. You are a grown woman. If you feel it's time for you to start moving forward – who are we…" he asked gesturing between him his and wife "to interfere in your plans. However, if you're open to one or two suggestions, I might have an idea that works for you."

I don't know caused me the most worry; the honest but slightly quizzical look in his eyes or the tone in his voice. Whatever it was, it certainly gave me reason to pause. "I'm all ears Uncle Paul – what are you thinking?"

After a moment of further thought, he spoke "I respect you wanting to move forward; it makes perfect sense. But if you're willing to be a little open minded I might just have a proposition for you. Whattya say Mercedes you willing to hear me out; be open minded with me here for second."

The mischievous glint in his eyes coupled with his words should have made me a little wary; it didn't which given her current situation should have made her more wary.

Taking my silence as a go ahead he pressed forward "Continue living here – take a job working as my full time on road admin."

I wasn't the only who was genuinely surprised. I could tell that Aunt Stephanie had no idea this was what Uncle Paul was going to propose. Work as a WWE admin – I'd been to WWE HQ, his secretary had been with him for a damned long time – he didn't need me. "That's a sweet offer, but you have a secretary, you don't need me."

"Your right I have an admin assistant – in the office everyday Monday – Friday. I'm not talking about here in Stamford; I'm talking about on the road. I need someone to help coordinate things between the road and the office. You're well aware what my travel schedule is like – on the road more often than not. If you accept, you would be on the road too – that much travel time finding a place wouldn't be a real pressure right away."

I was a little taken aback. I don't know what I expected him to say, but a job offer sure as hell wasn't it. I hardly knew what to say. It was on the tip of my tongue to ask if he was serious. I started to give voice to my thoughts. The expression ghosting across his face gave me pause. He was serious. Could I do it – could I go on the road with the WWE?

**WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE **

Two weeks later, dressed in my favorite dark wash jeans, a new deep crimson sweater (thanks Aunt Stephanie) and a great pair of leather boots ( "borrowed" from Aunt Stephanie). I was sitting in my first arena office in Detroit Michigan preparing for my very first Monday night Raw. The office was relatively quiet compared to the pre-show hustle and bustle I could hear rumbling just outside. Doing my best to shut out the noise I turned my attention to my laptop. After a few minutes I'd managed to turn out the outside world and concentrate on my tasks at hand.

I guess I'd been working nearly twenty minutes, when I heard a firm brief knock at the door. The noise so brief, I wondered if I'd simply imagined it. With no further knock came, I went back to work. A beat or two later, I heard the knock once more as the door opened. Watching the door open in walked a man that I've seen easy a thousand times if not more on television, but never the opportunity to meet him person. As he stopped in front of my desk, the first thought racing through my mind was that the camera did not do him justice. Standing from the desk – I smiled "John Cena I presume?"

**Author's Note: Special Thank you to Taker Always….Shamaness1177…..My time is now….and ThatGirl54…. Thank you for reading and reviewing I love your thoughts and idea and opinions - **

**NEXT CHAPTER - more interaction between John, Mercedes, and the rest of the roster. HAPPY READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing. I am a mere fan girl; who enjoys visiting the WWE playground once in a while. **

**Author's Note: **** Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, or following. Special thanks to my time is now…..ThatGirl54…..and Taker Always**

I watched as he came to stand in the center of the room. Wearing what I'm sure the world over had come to think of as the John Cena uniform of blue jean shorts, a yellow 'Never Give Up' t-shirt, and dark sneakers. Physically he was what I had expected from television; beyond that there was a – a certain – unnamable quality something I couldn't quite put my finger on that I doubted the camera would ever do justice.

The smile painted across his face put me in mind of the Cheshire cat; I could only wonder at the mysteries such a smile held. "I am and you are?" he questioned with a satisfied confident smile. A confidence that was evident – born from more than just being_ the WWE Superstar_. No the confidence shining in his eyes was more than television or money could ever provide a man.

Moving from behind the desk, I smiled "I'm Mercedes…I'm Paul's…" Before I could finish my thought the office door opened once more followed by Uncle's booming voice; "Mercedes, did Catherine send you those additional pages for signature? Oh hey John – I'm glad you stopped by. I got something that I've been meaning to discuss with you."

Scooping the pages up from the desk top, "There right here – came in about five minutes ago – all they need is yours and Stephanie's signature."

Taking the pages without question, he perused them quickly and efficiently. Without as much as an upward glance he spoke "John I see that you've met Mercedes my ni…."

Nearly certain that he was going to say_ "Mercedes my niece,"_ I quickly finished his thought for him. Facing both men "your new admin…" I prayed that my uncle understood my reasons. I wanted the roster to know me for me….not the screwed up scarred for life niece of _'the game'_. Looking up from his work, he smiled brief, tight, understanding and a touch sad. While a large part of me appreciated his obvious understanding of my wishes; I longed for the day when my family would no longer look at me with such sadness in their eyes.

The moment passed without word, Paul laughed, looking around the small make shift space Paul laughed "First official night on the job and from the looks of this place I would say she is going to fit in just fine wouldn't you John?"

"If you're satisfied with the new information Catherine provided – I can get Stephanie's signature and have them back to Catherine with the half hour."

"That would be great" he assured me as he quickly signed all of the appropriate pages "I think Steph said something about heading to the women's locker room; you might want to start there."

Accepting the signed material I made my way to the door. Reaching for the door knob I turned, "It was nice meeting you John, I'm sure that I will see you around!"

Once more I was caught off guard by the graceful mystery that filled his smile. How could the camera miss something that was so obvious I wondered aimlessly? "You too," John agreed pleasantly "I'm always around."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

"So what's up H – sounded kind of important over the phone?" I questioned very curiously.

Taking off his suit coat – tossing it into the over-sized desk chair; he loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves - instantly going from _"The Game,"_ my boss to Paul my friend in two point two seconds flat. Sitting on the corner edge of the desk he grimaced. Scrubbing his large hands across his face he sighed. "I need a favor John – a personal one."

Something in his eyes gave me a moment's pause, but this was H what harm could there be in hearing him out. "What's going on H – what do you need?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

Nearly ten minutes later I had Stephanie's signature and was headed back to the office. Just outside the door I heard raised voices – not screaming anger or anything but definitely healthy debate. "H are you sure this is a good idea? What about Orton, Rhodes, or even Dibiase either one of them would be a great choice. Ask one of them!"

"Are you kidding John…be serious would you. Orton is an over grown frat boy going through his own shit right now. Rhodes and Dibiase are both nice guys – who I know would do this for me in a heart-beat – just like I know she would run right over them."

"Paul…" John tried once more only to be cut off before his thought could reach fruition. "I've given this a lot of thought John you're the only one I can ask to do this."

Slowly – quietly moving away from the closed office door; I silently cursed myself. Here I was my first official night on the job and I'm eavesdropping on my Uncle – my boss' private conversation. He could be asking John for anything. For me to automatically assume they were talking about me was just paranoid. I'm sure if it concerned me or my job Uncle Paul would be the first to tell me. I needed to stop lurking in the hallway like some scared school girl. _'Just march right in….'_ I mumbled to myself my self-imposed pep talk cut short as I felt a pair of strong tanned arms wrap securely around my waist. A deep warm familiar voice whispering in my right ear startled me some. "Long time no see Mercedes. Careful now little lady; some say that talking to yourself is the first sign of more serious mental health conditions."

_'Randy Orton'_ my mind all but screamed. Taking my hand he led me a short distance from the door. My mind raced to remember the last time we had seen each other. Choosing his spot carefully, he turned facing me "So kid – how longs it been?"

Forgetting myself, my past, and my present I all but threw myself into his arms. "Randy!" I struggled not to shriek – at least not to loud. "Oh My God! How long has it been?" I questioned as I wrapped myself around him tight. With his trademark grin he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight. "Good to see you too kid…"he whispered. Thinking back I realized I hadn't seen Randy since his Legacy days with my uncle. "Been to long…" I whispered as I pulled back from the hug.

"Too damned long" Randy agreed. Lowering his voice, as not to be overheard, he smiled "so kid…" he began with easy confidence and mild curiosity "you wanna tell me why you were lurking outside your uncle's office?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

H and I finally reached an understanding of sorts. Our conversation complete we both made for the door; him to go search for his wife – me to prepare for the upcoming RAW. As I stood just outside the office door, I noticed H's pretty young assistant standing across the way locked in a very cozy embrace with WWE's resident Viper. 'Well isn't that sweet?' I wondered sarcastically to myself. 'The _new girl_ is already making friends' my thoughts continuing down an ugly sarcastic road.

Stepping out of the office, Paul came to an abrupt halt just behind me to my left. Paul kept his silence for a long moment and then two. I didn't have to look at him to know that his eyes saw everything. Paul wasn't _'the Game'_ for nothing – he never missed a beat. My eyes narrowed, as my thoughts wandered. My conversation with H with be damned; I wasn't worried about what Orton thought he was doing with Mercedes. Curiously I wondered if any woman (practically this woman) would freely and openly embrace me that tight. "Calm down killer…they've known each other since our _Legacy_ days."

Turning I glared at H, 'fuck-you' clearly painted across my face I was certain. If this is what I was in store for…my foreseeable future good and truly fucked.

**A/N: Thank you once again to everyone who is reading and supporting this little of fluffy fiction. I'm not sure that if this chapter turned out the way I wanted….but please please please leave your thoughts and opinions good bad or indifferent in the box below**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **** As always I own nothing officially associated with the WWE. I am simply a huge John Cena fan-girl who likes to visit their playground once in a while. **

**Author's Note:**** Thank you to Taker Always, My time is Now, Awesomeone21, and ILoveAnime89 for your great reviews. I am thrilled that you're all reading and reviewing. Thank you guys so much for making my day a little brighter with your words. **

**Without further ado, I give you **

**Chapter 4**

I watched as Randy continued glancing over my left shoulder. "What?" I asked casting a brief glance myself. Noting John and my Uncle standing just outside the office door I quipped "Guess my time as a spy is over."

"There up to something," Randy replied very matter of fact.

"Randy," I admonished "you're talking about your two best friends in the business."

"Exactly" he murmured as the two men approached.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. Once the show was under way, my uncle was a different man. In front of thousands of fans he was_ HHH, The Game, The Cerebral Assassin_ the man they all adored_. _Backstage he was a strange mix of Paul the boss and Paul the father figure. As the evening drew to a close, I found myself longing for a few minutes peace and quiet. I had thoroughly enjoyed my first night on the job, but I was feeling a little overwhelmed by it all.

Standing backstage, I watched as various superstars and divas made their exits from the arena; some headed out to party, some back to the hotel, and still others already hitting the road – heading to the next venue. Seeing my little window of opportunity – I took my chance to slip off seeking a few minutes alone. Sneaking through the waning crowd was easy. Soon I found myself sitting in an empty arena, halfway between the nosebleed seats and the floor. There was something nice about watching the crew take down the ring; packing everything up for the next show. My plan was to _'escape'_ only five minutes maybe ten; by then I figured that Stephanie or Paul – possibly both would be looking for me. Paul was always a little anxious to get on the road and headed to the next venue. But, you know what they say about best laid plans. Nearly twenty minutes later, I was still sitting in the arena only half watching the crew complete their work. I found my mind drifting – my thoughts a hazy blend of my past, present, and future. Tonight felt wonderful. Getting back on my feet and back to work was just what the doctor ordered. I was eternally grateful to my family for giving me a chance. I needed and wanted to be whole again. Shaking my head, I smirked. Muttering to myself (self-pep-talk) "the past will soon be dead and buried leave it there – don't let it spoil your future." My mind kept repeating those words over and over like a broken record; desperately trying to convince me not to worry. I was worried none the less.

Lost in thought, I never heard him approach or even sit down next to me. Looking around I realized the ring crew was getting closer and closer to being done. "Damn time to go," I muttered standing; it was then that I realized I was not alone. "….John" I murmured "you startled me – how long have you been sitting there?"

"Not long…" he replied with easy calm.

"I just needed a few minutes alone….to think…you know wind down." _ 'Oh just shut-up Mercedes your babbling like an idiot school girl.'_ I thought with an irritated rush. I didn't need to explain myself to a man I just met a few hours ago. So why did I have the urge to keep talking?

Standing John smiled, that same confident smile he gave me back at the office hours ago – the same smile yet some-how more. More what my mind demanded; mysterious, intriguing, or possibly cryptic? No that would be too easy – to cliché. Watching his smile slowly slipped, as he turned to watch the last of the ring work. I was a little embarrassed to be caught studying him so openly. Judging from his abrupt turn I wasn't the only one with secrets they didn't want to share.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

For several long moments I stood at the end of the aisle simply watching. I was pretty sure that I was the only one who enjoyed the semi quiet after the show. There was something about the intensity with which she watched the ring crew that spoke volumes. Was she really that interested in their work or was it just a pleasant distraction from something darker? Studying her a moment longer, I watched her continued stare out over the arena. I knew that look – secrets. This woman was hiding something. Moving down the aisle I took the seat one down from her. Propping my feet up against the back of the seat directly in front of me I waited. I waited for her to realize she wasn't alone. I didn't have to wait long.

"Damn time to go," I heard her mutter as she stood; it was then that she realized she was not alone. "….John" she murmured. My name acquiring a soft delicate feeling as it stumbled past her lips. "You startled me – how long have you been sitting there," she questioned curiously?

"Not long…" I answered watching, expecting – what exactly I'm not sure.

"I just needed a few minutes alone….to think…you know wind down." She rambled, her cheeks painted with a healthy rose blush. She was a grown woman. Truth was we just met a few hours ago. I didn't need or want an explanation. Since my divorce, there have been a lot of things I simply tune out. I was surprised that her random chatter wasn't one of them. Something about her wouldn't let me. That alone disturbed me.

Standing I smiled, I found myself watching her. Her dark eyes filled with more life, pain and honest emotion than I was used too. She had definitely experienced something in this life; something that left her with a pain and an innocence that both disturbed and intrigued me.

Even before things ended between Liz and me; I'd learned to watch a woman's eyes. Whoever said that the eyes were a window to the soul they were right. I was John Cena and in the eyes of most women they knew it. For lack of a better word they were ring-rats; as such their eyes held all the lust and desire to fuck around with a superstar. Sure there were exceptions to that rule. Mercedes however, right now, well she was the exception to the exception. Her eyes were filled with emotions that had nothing to do with me. Another strange tidbit that I would surely over analyze later. As I studied her a moment to long, I realized I wasn't the only one doing the studying. _'What the hell!' _my mind demanded. It was more than the feel of her dark eyes watching me. It was what I saw in those dark eyes. For a brief instance it was as if she could see through to my soul. More obviously sharp than I intended I turned away, my gaze focusing unseeing on the last of the ring breakdown. What did those dark knowing eyes see? The last year or so had left its mark on me. What sort of twisted darkness did she glimpse into? I never expected the innocence and pain of a woman I barely knew to catch me so off guard –_ 'What the fuck'_ I debated internally. If I was going to be around her any longer and I definitely wanted to be around her then I would need to be on my toes. Cause I definitely wasn't the only one with secrets they didn't want to share.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

Glancing at my watch I realized it was later than I realized. "Oh shit!" I gasped. "I should go," I explained as I started to move. "Un….Paul has to be looking for me by now."

John laughed rich and deep. Reaching out he grabbed my wrist "Whoa slow down – relax would you?"

At my exasperated sigh he chuckled once more. "Paul was looking for you earlier. He mentioned that he was your ride to the next venue. I told him not to worry about it." It was then he gestured down the aisle to the hot pink suitcase sitting there. "I told him I would make sure you got there on time. So whattya say Ms. Mercedes you ready to hit the road with me tonight?"

**Author's Note: I am never much for real cliffhangers. Most of the time I'm not sure I have it right, but this feels like a good one to me. I am trying something new with this little tale – really trying to push myself outside my comfort zone – so please please please love it or hate it leave it in the box below. Thanks again as always xoxoxxoxox OZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **** Huge thank-you as always to those who have taken the time to read, follow or favorite my work. Special thanks to Shamaness, Taker Always, Awesomeone21, and My time is now. I'm literally like a little kid on Christmas morning – when I find that I have new reviews. **

**Disclaimer: ****As always I own no rights to anything belonging to the WWE. The OC and story idea are completely mine. **

**Chapter 5**

_John laughed rich and deep. Reaching out he grabbed my wrist "Whoa slow down – relax would you?" _

_ At my exasperated sigh he chuckled once more. "Paul was looking for you earlier. He mentioned that he was your ride to the next venue. I told him not to worry about it." It was then he gestured down the aisle to the hot pink suitcase sitting there. "I told him I would make sure you got there on time. So whattya say Ms. Mercedes you ready to hit the road with me tonight?"_

Was I ready to hit the road with him – with _the John Cena?_ I was just learning to once more stand on my own two feet. Yet here was this gorgeous man, with a killer smile and body to match asking me if I was ready to hit the road with him. How did I answer that? Was I prepared to answer that? As I opened my mouth to speak, all I could see was Jake's face in my mind. His dark eyes giving me that cold deathly glint; so very different from the deep baby blues eyes watching me now. Seeing his face was as good as throwing frigid water across my runaway thoughts and emotions. John and I barely knew each other. In all honesty he was probably just doing a favor for a friend. As much as I hated facing it my past would –should be over soon – soon but not now. Until I was free and sure on my feet – I had no damned business noticing this man or any others 'killer smile or body.' Just because I shouldn't didn't mean I didn't want to. Noting the confused smile he was giving me – I realized that I'd stood there silently gaping at him long enough. He like the others would learn soon enough what a screwed up scarred freak show I was – why lead him to that conclusion any sooner than necessary. "I would be honored to ride with you Mr. Cena." I replied with a large bright smile of my own. "Lead the way," I gestured down the aisle. Smiling brightly l followed hoping for a praying for my bright new journey and the road ahead.

John led me around towards the back of the arena – "to avoid any stragglers" his only explanation. As we reached the rear exit, he greeted the lone security guard before heading outside. With a final smile for the guard, I followed along behind. Aside from equipment trucks and trailers, John's bus was the only vehicle left in the back lot. To simply call it a bus seemed a gross understatement. His "bus" was far from what I imagine the average person imagines when they hear the word "bus." I knew from Uncle Paul and Randy that some of the superstars traveled by bus; this was far more than I ever imagined. Judging from the outside – on first appearances this bus was bigger and better than my last apartment. Even though the last few years had been hellish for me; I still hadn't spent them living under a rock. I knew John was the all American boy- scout poster child for the WWE. Who knew that an over grown boy-scout could make enough to afford this? From the outside alone – it looked like mega rock-star's dream come true. If the outside looked this good I could only imagine what the inside looked like.

An older man came around from the back of the bus just as we approached the door. "Hey Mack!" John called by way of greeting. I assumed the older man – this Mack was the driver of this miniature house on wheels.

"Great show tonight John – although that Shield is still damned annoying!" Mack replied before unlocking the door and letting us both inside. Stepping aboard the bus, John laughed "I know Mack…I know, but now that the Deadman's involved maybe things will change," he chuckled.

"Now there is one scary ass individual. I know that the whole "Undertaker" role is just his character and all but I tell you John; I still think that man is one crazy ass fucker." It was then that as if Mack suddenly realized that he and John were not alone. "My apologizes for the language ma'am," he began with the sweetest toothy smile.

"It's all good Mack," John replied "Mack allow me to introduce you to Mercedes. She's going to be traveling with us tonight. Mercedes this is Mack Cooper driver, comedian, wrestling critic, and all around decent guy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms…." Mack began at a loss for a last name.

I smiled his sweet nature obvious. Since I was eight-teen years old I have legally used my mother's maiden name – Levesque tonight however that wasn't going to work. "Mercedes Dean," I replied using my father's last name for the first time in nearly ten years.

Smiling broad and warm Mack plunged on "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Dean."

"Please" I replied with what I hoped was the same warm smile "it's just Mercedes."

I couldn't help but notice the slightly off look that was passing between John and the man I was sure was not only his long term driver but friend as well. If I had known either man better – it might have been on the tip of my tongue to ask if everything was ok. Feeling suddenly a little out of place – I was glad when John broke the sudden silence "Mercedes here is working back stage with H as his new assistant. Tonight was her first official night on the job."

Turning his attention squarely on me Mack's smile practically beamed "Congratulations Ms. Mercedes! How do you like working for the WWE so far?"

"Thank-you Mack that's sweet of you. What can I say – you know how it is so far so good!" I replied with an easy giggle.

Mack nodded his agreement; something about the unexplained tension seemed to drain away just as quickly as it arose. Whatever passed between the two men seemed to resolve some once John explained my position within the company.

With a nod of the head to us both Mack made his way to his obvious spot on the bus. "Well then Ms. Mercedes – John let's get this show on the road."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

I'd only been traveling by private bus for a couple of years know. From the beginning there had always been Mack; after a while it was like he was just part of the bus – a fixture if you will. He knew without me saying anything that this bus was special – that it was my rolling home. He'd been with me long enough to know that it was also my private space. Sure every now and then someone from the roster may ride with us for a while. A superstar or diva was one thing – my personal life never touched the bus – that's what hotel rooms were for. Although there was much about me that Mack didn't know and damned sure wouldn't understand; he wasn't a stupid man either. I could read the look on his face. I knew he was questioning who Mercedes was and why she was riding with us. Some would say that Mack's just a driver – an employee what explanation does he deserve. Me, well I don't roll like that; besides I couldn't have him thinking anything less of Mercedes because of me. 'Whoa…whoa…whoa' my mind screamed. 'Since when do you give a flying fuck what someone – Mack included thinks about some girl you just met?' That was a very good question – very good but still didn't mean I had any answers. Just one of many really good questions tonight that I had absolutely no answers for. "Just go with Cena!" I muttered to myself. With Mack behind the wheel, the only thing left was to give Mercedes the grand tour. Taking her suitcase I set it on the nearest sofa. Offering her a brief albeit sweet smile I asked "Allow me to give you the five cent tour?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

Watching the all too brief sweet smile fade from his face I felt rooted in place. The sweet boyish smile stirred up the butterflies in my stomach in a way that I have experienced in I can't recall how long. Was he aware, did he know what that smile could do? The cynical hardened part of me screamed 'of course he does – he's John Cena. Got women throwing themselves at him every night.' The hopelessly naïve girly girl inside me wanted to think otherwise. After the shit storm of the last few years, I was probably entitled to be that bitter cynical woman; truth was I didn't want to. I wanted to be that girly girl once more – just a little less naïve this time. Smiling I gestured outward towards the rest of the bus, "This bus – five cents? You're under estimating yourself ." I told him with a chuckle. He gave me a brief glance in response – a look I didn't quite understand and then it was gone. Without warning he took my hand in his and began to lead me through his home away from home.

We started near the front door. Two captain's chairs with a small t.v. mounted in the corner above the door. Turning to our left his little tour officially began. There were two beautiful dark colored sofas – one on each side of the bus. To the right sat a large matching ottoman covered with a baby blue throw blanket. Near a window the sofa, ottoman, and throw blanket put in mind of curling up with a good book on a rainy day. A large flat panel TV sat within viewing distance. A small open cabinet below it revealing an X-Box and games plus what I was assuming were DVDS. Next stop the kitchen, with its small bench style dinette table, microwave, sink, small cook-top, cabinets, and what appeared to me to be a full size refrigerator. Gesturing towards the frig he smiled "there is plenty to eat and drink – please help yourself to whatever you find."

"Thank-you," I murmured as we continued our little journey. Opening a door to our right he pointed to the small but beautifully painted bathroom. Standing outside the bathroom in front of a beautiful carved oak door, I knew we had reached the "master suite" of this grand tour. Standing to my left throughout this little tour he never once released my hand; if anything standing outside his bedroom he almost held it tighter – almost. At first the look in his eyes seemed strange – almost out of place if you will. Then it occurred to me that maybe he was worried about sharing his private space with someone he had just met. Hell, I could completely understand if that were the case. He is a world-wide celebrity – who could blame the man if he had one or two hang-ups about his privacy. It was on the tip of my tongue to say as much – when he suddenly pushed the door open and walked me inside. I don't know what I expected. Whatever it was the sight before me wasn't it. The room before me was beautiful. Once or twice years ago, during his Legacy days, I had the chance to see the way Randy traveled. At that point, traveling with Randy was much like traveling with an overgrown frat boy; clothes everywhere, bed only half made, shoes tucked up here and there – no order to much of anything. Sure that was some years ago and things could have changed since then. Truth was though that no matter how many years pass I could never picture John letting this room look like that. The walls were a beautiful inviting creamy white – eggshell or something my mother would say. The queen size bed was covered with the most beautiful dark blue and yellow quilt I had ever seen. Reaching down I touched just the edges – feeling the smooth soft cotton fabric slip through my fingers. "Homemade?" I questioned almost in awe of the time and work that must have went into making something so beautiful. John nodded "my grandmother" he offered by way of comment.

There were two very small end-tables, one on each side of the bed. To the left of the bed I noted a small white and green coffee cup that read simply "#1 Uncle" it was the typical gift one expected from a small child. I remembered reading somewhere that John came from a large family of brothers. One of them must have kids I thought. Turning away from the bed, I noted the cabinet/closet combination, the flat panel TV. with dvd player and the large wicker basket sitting on the floor filled to overflow with various movies, and sports dvds. Turning around I was going to comment on his movie collection, when I noticed he was taking over his dog tags. I watched in complete silence as he removed his tags and placed them inside the small coffee cup. As I watched, a part of me felt as if I were intruding on a private moment. I mean you didn't have to be a huge fan of wrestling or the WWE to know how important wearing those tags to the ring every night was to John. Not wanting to get caught staring yet again, I searched for something to break the unique tension I was suddenly feeling. "That's some movie/sports dvd collection you have going on here."

Turning John laughed "Yeah and there's more in the other room too. I guess when you spend as much time on the road as I do – well you need a hobby."

"I get it!" I smiled.

"Listen" John began slowly almost uncomfortably "it's late and I don't know what your schedule looks like tomorrow, but when you're ready feel free to crash in here tonight. I'll take the sofa in the other room."

Something about his words lingered in my mind. It wasn't that he was being a gentleman about everything – that didn't surprise me. There was something more; something I once again couldn't quite put my finger on. "Are you sure? I mean I'd be fine with the sofa. I don't want to kick you out of your own space or anything."

"It's all good" came his only reply.

Looking just past the bedroom itself I could see the full bathroom just on the other side. The shower, from what I could see looked absolutely divine. The thought of getting out of these boots, a hot shower, and more comfortable clothes had me yawning before I was even aware.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

_'Holding her hand Cena – really that's a good idea? What are you fifteen? This is just a bus – albeit a __**really nice**__ bus; it's still just a bus.' I chastised myself. _ As we walked along the bus, the bus starting up and leaving the parking lot the only real sounds. I wanted her thoughts. I wanted to know what she was thinking. As we entered my bedroom, for an instant I had her thoughts. As she looked at the old quilt spread across my bed – I didn't have to wonder. Only a blind man could have missed the way she looked it – such appreciation crossing her face. A few moments later, when she noticed the larger bathroom on the other side of the bed – complete with large shower I had her thoughts again. When she yawned I smiled. "Take the room Mercedes! Get a hot shower and some rest I'll be right outside if you need anything."

Covering a second yawn, she apologized "I'm sorry I guess I didn't realize how tired I was."

"I am the last one you have to explain anything to – been doing this ten years. I get it – the pace takes a little getting used to that's all." I said as I once more took her hand in mine giving it a gentle squeeze. "Listen why don't you head for the shower. There should be some towels in the cabinet under the sink. I'll grab your bag and leave it here at the end of the bed."

"If you're sure," she replied a touch of weary lacing her words. Coming around to stand behind her, I placed my hands on her shoulders and leaning in on her right I whispered "Go" before giving her a gentle push towards the bathroom.

As I headed for the door, I heard her giggle (a sound that ran straight through me) "I'm going I'm going no need to be so pushy."

"Women" I muttered with a smirk as I grabbed her suitcase from the other room. Walking back into the bedroom, I made it a point to avoid the bathroom entrance. As this bathroom was directly off from my bedroom there wasn't exactly an "official" door. I could hear the shower already running. Scrubbing a hand across my face, I groaned, I was a step or two off tonight; and moving a step or two to the left would leave me with a mental image of my shower and the girl in it that I didn't think I would survive tonight. So being the big "boy-scout" I am I grabbed and extra blanket and pillow from the cabinet and headed quietly back out of the room.

Changing in the smaller second bath, I quickly headed for the sofa. Grabbing the remote I began to surf through all that late night TV had to offer. I was through the channel guide two and half times before I realized that my mind was more focused on the sounds coming from the bathroom than the television set. I sighed as I heard the water shut off. Maybe now we would both get some sleep.

Two hours later I still wide awake. Barely moving, I sat as if rooted to the same spot all night; an old cop drama played softly in the back ground. The lights in the bedroom had long since gone out. I watched as Mack maneuvered the big bus down the highway; with the promise that he would wake me if he became tired. 'What the hell' I muttered this was usually my favorite time of night – when everything was still and quiet. I usually got the best sleep this time of night – so why wasn't I sleeping? I'll tell you why – because my mind was filled with the only woman to ever share my space here – to sleep in that bed.

Alone with my thoughts was not where I wanted to be this night. This is ridiculous I thought, she and I just met; how can she be this wrapped up in my thoughts already? I kept telling myself she's a friend of a friend – hell she's more just a friend. I knew beyond any doubt that H would surely have my balls if I fucked this up. Despite all that, I couldn't help but wonder what my 'only' house guest was wearing to bed?

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

John was right a shower was just what I needed. Hot water pulsing down over my tired body was just what the doctor ordered. Wrapping up in a towel I found under the sink, I padded quietly out to the bedroom. I smiled my suitcase and shoulder bag – left right at the foot of the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I dug around in my bag for my lotion. As I spread lotion on my arms and legs my mind wandered to John. He had been nothing but a complete gentleman all evening. Yet there was definitely something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I've never been a die-hard wrestling fan. I'm not one of those who watches every single weekly event or pay per view. With that said, over the years I have seen my fair share of RAW or Smack-down events. Plus you would be amazed at what you can learn about the business if you hang around my aunt and uncle long enough. I knew a lot of people considered John not only the face of the WWE but also the company's biggest boy-scout. After tonight I couldn't argue with that. He had been a very gracious – almost sweet host. So why couldn't I just accept what I was seeing at face value? Why did my mind keep telling me that there was something more – something just below the surface. I couldn't afford to be distracted like this. I wanted this job. I wanted – needed to be successful. Besides all that there was still Jake to worry about. He was still out there somewhere. Until that issue was resolved I wasn't truly free – so what business did I have wondering about possibilities with another man. "NONE" my mind screamed! That didn't stop my mind from wondering if I was the first woman to sleep in this bed or just one in a long line.

Standing I hung the towel back in the bathroom. Changing into a deep pink tank top and matching cotton shorts I slipped into bed. For a moment I worried that my wondering thoughts would keep sleep away. Thankfully I didn't have to worry long as the excitement of the day finally caught up with me. I honestly think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow. I'm guessing I slept good for an hour maybe a little more when the dreams came. I was back inside his truck. He was once more driving way to fast. It was all so life like. I could even smell the alcohol on his breath as he screamed at me. Some part of me knew it was all a dream that it wasn't real but that didn't stop the fear raising up inside me. I heard him screaming "What the fuck were you thinking?" All of this just before the truck crashed and I woke up screaming.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

The motion of the bus – the drone of the TV finally lulled me into a fitful sleep. Just as I was getting comfortable – I heard it. Powerful agonizing screams coming screams coming from _my _bedroom. Jerking up off the sofa, my gaze met Mack's in the rearview. "Just keep us moving," I told Mack "I'll go check on our guest."

Rushing towards the bedroom I hurried inside. When you wake up to terrified screams I would think your mind should be prepared for anything – that's not true. I would have been better prepared to handle blood and guts than what I actually saw. What I saw hit me like a two ton sucker punch to the gut; Mercedes sitting in the middle of my bed knees drawn to her chest clutching my pillow softly sobbing.

**Author's Note: Well here we are four thousand plus words later at the end of another chapter. Once again thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to favorites, or following this little tale. I'm enjoying the challenge of the details / p.o.v's with this story. So please as always….thoughts, comments, suggestions, love it / hate it all are welcome in the box below. **


	6. Stooges or Frankenstein

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing except my OC's and the story itself. I am just a fan girl who enjoys visiting the WWE playground once in a while.**

**Author's Note:**** To Awesomeone21, Shamaness1171, My time is Now, Canadice, and Taker Always thank you all for reading, reviewing, and encouraging me every step of the way!**

**Without further ado – I give you **

**Chapter 6**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Instantly I wanted to back away and pretend I didn't hear anything but I couldn't do that. She was obviously in some kind of pain; I just wasn't so sure I could help her. Two of my longest relationships turned out to be all wrong as they didn't understand me and my um… preferences. And AJ, well I didn't even want to think about crazy AJ. After that fucked up relationship, I needed a woman who didn't come with a lot of drama –that included past loves and family craziness. I also needed a woman who not only understood my sexual preferences, but enjoyed them herself. I definitely did not need a woman discovering those predilections and blabbing it to the WWE world. It was my business and only my business. So I needed a woman who was drama free and she had to understand and agree with my likes and dislikes in the bedroom.  
Letting out a sigh of exasperation, I geared myself up to confront Mercedes. I liked her a lot if I was being honest. Going on the road with the WWE was no easy task; it could intimidate even the strongest soul, but she seemed to handle her first night with an easy graceful style. There was an innocence about her that drew me in like a damned moth to the flame. Not to mention those damned dark eyes of hers; eyes that at least one point I swear could see straight through to my soul. Yeah all of those things made her very interesting to me indeed, but it was clear that she didn't meet either one of my relationship points. It seemed to me that she came with a lot of drama – maybe too much drama. I was certain that things between her and I could be very interesting; but as much as I wanted her… I truly didn't think she would be interested in some of my sexual preferences.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

Sitting in the middle of the bed – I drew my knees to my chest; clutching the pillow as my life line holding me to the here and now. Every time I closed my eyes the images remained – the dream merging with my vague conscious memories – all of it horrific. Clutching the pillow a little tighter – I took a deep shaky breath – first one then another. Needing to calm my racing heart – I tried to focus on my breathing alone. After a moment or two the idea of trying to go back to sleep didn't seem so far -fetched.

_'Did I scream this time?' _Five simple words racing through my mind – making my stomach roll and pitch violently. There was a moment or two there where I wasn't sure I wouldn't be physical sick. As the feeling passed I racked my brain looking for a trigger – something that brought on the dreams and the screaming. I could come up with nothing. I never realized that I'd screamed until after the fact. It was usually my aunt or uncle sitting on the edge of my bed waking me up that was my first clue that something was wrong. My aunt and uncle seeing me like this is one thing, their girls (my cousins) was worse, John seeing me like this would be a disaster. I allowed myself a moment or two lost in dark thoughts – the past and present weaving ugly images in mind. It was then after a long dark moment that I noticed a brief flickering light coming from the doorway. Certain the bedroom door was shut when I fell asleep; I guess I had my answer – I definitely screamed.

As I watched he stood alone and silent watching me in return as the tears ran unchecked down my face. In the back of my mind I knew that I should feel something – anything but I didn't. Honestly as I watched him I simply felt numb. A part of me wanted to scream once more – to hide away and pretend that he wasn't really seeing me like this. The numbness however wouldn't allow it. On the one hand I was almost grateful for the numbness. On the other hand, I could just as easily be angry too. Screaming at the top of my lungs two or three nights a week while surrounded by family was one thing. My tears, fears, and the actual content of my dreams that was private. I knew my family meant well, but I wasn't ready to share any of it with them; I didn't know if I would ever be ready. I kept my tears locked away behind closed doors – until now. I couldn't help the small – somewhat hysterical giggle that bubbled up. I don't know what my uncle did or did not say to John before. But I was guessing that if he didn't think I was some sort of broken freak show before he certainly did now.

I should have counted the silence among my blessings; once he spoke I was sure he would have questions; some of which I could answer and some I couldn't stomach the thought of facing. I couldn't drop those kinds of bombs on a man I just met – a co-worker no less. How long could this strange display of silence continue. How long before one of us broke?

Then suddenly in the silence something shifted. I don't know what it was or how I knew it, I just knew. "John" I heard his name a nearly broken whisper as it slipped past my lips. That single word was enough to snap his silent watch. I watched wearily as he walked a litter further into the room quietly shutting the door behind him. I watched his movements with eerie fascination; as he soundlessly made his way over towards the bed sitting down on the edge of it next to me. It was as if I watched long enough, maybe, just maybe the images of him in my mind would be enough to scare away the nightmares

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

My name on her lips; that one soft nearly silent whisper was turning my inside – well inside out. In a few short hours, I'd seen her smile heard her laugh – yet nothing prepared me for that sound. I wanted to give her a reason – multiple reasons to say my name over and over again. Hell who was I kidding I wanted to give her multiple reasons to scream my name over and over again. Shaking my head A hurried grimace crossing my fast; here one minute and gone the next.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I watched as he sat down next to me. My tears were less now; as I watched him. Concentrating on his face, I realized the ugly images playing in my head were lessening – floating away like fog and morning sunshine. I watched mesmerized like a small child finding presents under the tree Christmas morning as he raised his hand and slowly wiped away the remaining tears. I felt my body shudder in response. I felt his warm caress like a soothing balm across my entire body. Without a word, his touch, his mere presence was working – it was forcing the darkness back into the shadows where it couldn't touch me again tonight. "I'm sorry" I murmured finding my voice; a voice that sounded strange hollow to my own ears. He simply shook his head as his thumb continued to stroke across my right cheek. Looking at him, I almost thought it was fascination I saw in eyes. 'How strange' I contemplated as I pushed that line of thinking away. I was a lot of things but fascinating to a man like John Cena was definitely not one of them. Attempting to speak once more, I smiled, I was hoping for something that didn't make me look bat-shit crazy, although I was sure at this point that was a lost cause. "I don't normally turn into a screaming banshee at two-thirty in morning." My inner voice giggled at that,_ 'no not at two-thirty in morning. Hell, you usually do it about twelve-thirty or one am. So all things considered this is a record for you.'_ You know that little voice inside your head; ever wish you could tie it up, slap a piece of duct tape across her mouth, and then when one was looking shove her down a flight of stairs? Yes – No? Well I did and with increasing regularity these days.

A small – almost patient smile broke across his face. It was then I noted that he was completely shirtless. A shirtless John Cena in the ring and a shirtless John Cena sitting beside you on a queen size bed are two totally different animals. I felt small, feminine, girly, and more than a little silly as I for lack of better word "checked him out." I couldn't stop myself – without really moving my eyes roamed over his face, broad shoulders, down his chest, stopping briefly at a truly beautiful set of abs. As my gaze dropped to his sexy little belly button and further to his hips, I noted the plain black cotton basketball shorts he was wearing. Wait a minute, did I just say his belly button was sexy. I truly must be losing my mind I thought with an inward shrug.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

What the fuck made me think touching her was a good idea. Here she is, a woman that I have already admitted to finding undeniably, sitting in the middle of my bed, looking warm, and sleep tousled, vulnerable, and innocent as hell as I touch her. _'Stupid Cena'_ I thought _'really fucking stupid.'_ Just because it was stupid didn't mean I could stop myself either. No like an idiot I continued to stroke her face; her soft, gentle, warm skin flushed under my thumb. Realistically I knew the flush was from whatever made her scream and the tears, but I couldn't help but wonder if I could paint a rosy flush across her skin one day. I heard what she said, and I knew that was my opening to ask if you wanted to talk. That would have been the right thing to do – the gentlemanly thing I suppose. Screw it though I wasn't feeling very gentleman like at the moment. Truth be told – I was slipping into over protective, going to mark my territory bastard mode faster by the second. The warm vulnerable innocence shining in her wet eyes was going to be my undoing. Getting tangled up in her would be a mistake of epic proportions. I didn't need the drama or the hassle that was sure to come along. Yet strangely I felt a need inside me that I hadn't felt in a very long time. A needing that I sure as hell didn't want to feel let alone discuss. She seemed better now – calmer. I should have probably smiled, said good-night, and got my ass up out of there but I couldn't. I continued to watch her. As she spoke I felt the muscles in her face move softly against my hand. Her words didn't matter, I was sure she was apologizing or something close to. Hell for all I cared she could have been reciting the Gettysburg Address. I was more interested in the shape of her tear stained face. It was then as I studied her face, I realized that her eyes were definitely studying me. I felt her gaze traveling across my face and down my shoulders. More than a gaze, her eyes so intense I could feel it like a lover's soft caress across my body. Her eyes traveled across my shoulders and down my chest. I almost laughed when she stopped to "appreciate" my abs. If she had stopped at my abdomen things would have been fine. Instead she let her gaze wander further to my navel – to my hips. Watching her eyes I looked for signs. I needed to know if she was the real deal or if this was some kind of game? All I got in response was fascinated innocence and that damned warm vulnerability. Fucking hell – this night was going to be the death of me. Unless I wanted to be sitting here like some fifteen year old kid with his first raging hard-on I needed to do something and fast.

Dropping my hand into my lap, I stood abruptly from the bed. Without a word, I retrieved the old quilt that had slid down off the bed. Standing beside the bed, I gestured for her to lay down before I quickly tucked her in like a small child. Smiling at my hand work, I went to door, without turning to face her I mumbled "be right back!" before exiting back out to the other room.

Assuring Mack that everything was indeed fine, I grabbed a couple of old black and white movies from the shelf below the TV, along with the blanket and pillow off the sofa. Silently I re-entered the bedroom – finding her right where I left her. Tossing my blanket and pillow on the bed beside her "Ok here's the deal – you have two choices this evening 'The Three Stooges greatest moments' or 'Abbott and Costello meet Frankenstein' so which will it be?

**Author's Note: More than twenty-three hundred words and yet this isn't where I planned for this chapter to end. Oh well – I have learned that this is John and Mercedes story – as for me, well I'm just along for the ride. I HUGE special thank you to TakerAlways – I would still be looking at a blank screen looking for the right words if not for her. You are the best! **

** As always please please please read and review….Love it – hate it leave it all in the box below. **


	7. Demanding Promises

**Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing except my OC's and the story.**

**Chapter 7**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

Standing just beyond the gorilla position, I listened half-heartedly to my uncle and Mark Calaway (better known to his fans as the Undertaker.) I assumed they were talking about Taker's role in the latest storyline involving The Shield. Watching the two of them – you never saw the company C.O.O. with an employee; you say two men with a deep mutual respect for each other and this business. Although I will probably never be a die-hard wrestling fan; it's nearly impossible to stand next to, two such giants in the business and not feel a little awe. Looking around the backstage area, I took in all the hustle and bustle; everything running like a well-oiled machine. Both shows run with high intensity but, there is definitely a different energy on Raw than on Smack-down. Thank goodness the show was drawing to a close. Undertaker and the Shield were Smack-down's main event. Don't get me wrong; I am thoroughly enjoying my work. I couldn't help but notice that while both shows run with high intensity – there is definitely a different energy on Raw than on Smack-down.

Undertaker and the Shield were scheduled to be Smack-down's main event tonight. I watched in strange fascination as Mark took his position – waiting for his music to cue. The shift was subtle. You had to be paying attention. One minute it's Mark Calaway standing in front of me and the next I'm face to face with the Undertaker. "Incredible," I thought to myself, I wondered if other superstars and divas went through something similar during those final seconds before entering the arena to the cheers or boos of thousands of screaming fans.

I knew without asking that my uncle would stay nearby and watch the final match. He would want to speak to both Mark and the Shield afterwards; tie up the loose ends and be ready to hit the road once more. Needing a few minutes alone, I figured I would get a jump start on tonight's office. Turning I headed back down the long corridor towards Paul's office. Taking a deep breath, I tried to tune out some of the activity around me. I knew I needed to sleep, but if I didn't manage to control some of this noise in my head – I never would. Two official nights on the job and I loved it! I was a little worried that my uncle was only offering the job to keep an eye on me; make sure I wasn't going to do anything stupid. I have to say that he has been great; he's been Paul my boss not Paul my over protective, but well-meaning uncle.

Stepping inside the office, I quietly shut the door, tossed my cell phone onto the desk and took a seat – propping my feet up. While my boots were fabulous to look at by the end of the night they were just hell on my feet. Leaning back in the chair I briefly closed my eyes and let my thoughts wonder to the night before. My first night on Raw had been electrifying. I'd heard my aunt and uncle talk about the energy of it all, but until last night I never fully understood. Restless my mind immediately shifted to John Cena. Over the years, I'd laughed at this big boy-scout reputation. Who would have thought that last night a big boy-scout was just what I needed. He offered a ride to a new co-worker, not a screaming nearly hysterical co-worker. He didn't have to do what he did for me. I wouldn't have blamed him had he done nothing. Instead he made a big bowl of popcorn complete with ice cold soda and sat up watching the Three Stooges with me until after four in the morning. If I was tired tonight, I could only imagine how he felt.

The John Cena I watched leave the bus this morning was not the same man millions of people watch every week on television. Lost in thought, I could see the events of the morning playing out like an old movie in my mind. _I don't know what time we both fell asleep, but I remember hearing John when he woke up. He was so quiet as he made his way to the shower. I needed to get up and get motivated myself; I had to meet up with my uncle at some point this morning. I startled some when I heard the shower cut off, realizing I must have dozed off. I had just convinced myself that I couldn't stay in this nice warm bed all day; when John finally exited the bathroom. OH MY GOD! There has always been something infinitely sexy to me about a man bare foot fresh from the shower – John Cena was no exception. He was HOT! He stood with his back to me bare foot, no shirt, dark charcoal gray trousers, and a white towel slung around his shoulders. I watched silently as he finished drying off before tossing the towel in a small laundry hamper to his left. Bare footed he made his way silently to the closet in search of a shirt, tie, and matching jacket. I watched as he slipped into the shirt and jacket – before focusing on the tie. I just assumed he thought I was still asleep. Well you know what they say about assuming right? "Hey sleeping beauty, come give me a hand with this damned tie." _

_ Slipping from bed I padded quietly over to stand in front of him. Smiling at him I whispered "good morning," before taking up both ends of the tie. _

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.) **

Stripping off my suit coat and tie, I headed towards the back of the bus. Long didn't begin to describe the day I'd had. After leaving Mercedes and Mack this morning, I'd made it to three different interviews, had lunch with an old friend, ran a couple of personal errands that took longer than expected, had an impromptu meeting with the WWE creative team, and managed to show my face backstage at Smack-down, before heading back to my bus.

Although I didn't appear live on Smack-down much these days, I stilled love to hang backstage whenever I had the chance – tonight was no different. Stephen (Sheamus) and Randy Orton had a match with the Paul (Big Show). So I hung out in the locker room with them until they left for the gorilla position. I could have hung around back stage and waited, but I figured I would catch up with them later.

Stretching out on the sofa, it felt like a hundred years since I'd left the bus this morning. I was ready for a quiet evening doing absolutely nothing. Closing my eyes, I sighed as my thoughts wondered to Mercedes. My mind was still trying to wrap around the idea that I'd shared my bed – my bus with a woman I barely knew. I chuckled to myself as I thought about the mini _Stooges_ marathon last night. I mean come on, I thought with a laugh, what can be so bad that it can't be cured with a little _Larry, Moe, and Curly _therapy. In the stillness I felt my mind drifting off thoughts of Mercedes crowding every corner.

_I knew she was awake the minute I left the bathroom. I don't know how I knew – I just did. I could have kept my mouth shut. I mean it isn't like I was bare ass naked or anything. I was wearing my best charcoal trousers. I could have simply found my shirt, tie, and jacket – leaving the room without a word to her. That would have been the smart thing to do – yep mouth shut very good idea. Instead I call out "Hey sleeping beauty, come give me a hand with this damned tie." Why? Why couldn't I just leave well enough alone? Because, I wanted her to touch me; I wanted her hands on me, even if it was just long enough to help with a damned tie. I've known some really beautiful women in my life. I've seen them dressed to the nines. I've seen them in holy torn jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. Right now a deep pink tank top and matching shorts was hands down the sexiest thing I have ever seen on a woman. _

Completely absorbed with my thoughts I was a little startled when Mack boarded the bus. "Hey John" he shouted by way of greeting. "What time do you want to be on the road?"

I thought about it a minute or two and decided that we could leave whenever he was ready. A person would have to be deaf and blind to miss the giant smirk creeping across Mack's face. "Ok Mack I asked – out with it!"

"John" Mack began trying to sound offended. As if I hadn't known him for a while now. He acted as if I couldn't tell when he was up to something – yeah right.

"Don't play innocent with me Mack – just spit it out!"

"I was just wondering….wondering if the young lady would be joining us tonight?" Mack asked a little more sheepishly than I expected from the usually gruff older man.

"No" I responded quickly – a little more quickly than was necessary. "No" I began again a little calmer this time "I'm sure the young lady's traveling with H tonight."

"That's too bad," Mack mused "seemed like a real sweet girl,"

"Real sweet…" I agreed before snatching my cell phone from the floor beside the sofa. Pulling up her number, I debated whether texting her was a good idea. Smart money said she was a very good girl battling a lot of demons. She deserved normalcy. A girl like her wants and needs the typical _"vanilla"_ life; the big house in the _'burbs'_, with the little white picket fence, and two point five kids playing catch in the back yard. Damn H and his _"Do this for me John – I know I can trust you!"_

"Selfish bastard," I muttered with a self-depreciating frown as I decided on what to say. "Hey sleeping beauty how's it going?" My finger hovering over the send key; as if I were some scared fourteen year old about to piss his pants talking with a girl for the first time. 'Send' and it's over.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

I shook my head, sitting here day dreaming wasn't going to get anything done. If I wanted to leave as soon as the show ended I needed to get my butt in gear. Picking up the folder than Uncle Paul gave me earlier, I set about sorting through it. 'Beep-Beep' chimed my cell phone a minute later. Absently, my attention still focused on the job at hand, I opened my text messages. "Hey sleeping beauty how's it going?"

"John" my mind screamed! Without thought I instantly replied "John? How'd u get this no#?"

I didn't have to wait long for my answer. "I'm a boy-scout remember! Always prepared – is it a problem?"

"A problem?" How did I answer that? I'm a fucked up freak show mess and he's asking me if there's a problem. Do I be completely honest with him; possibly scare away him away for good. What happens if I do answer him and never say anything – sort a fake it till you make it kind of deal? Watching my phone, I suddenly felt as if I were thirteen years old all over again. "What the hell" I muttered thinking I would just fake it till I figured shit out.

"No…no problem – just surprised!"

"Do u like surprises?" came his reply.

"Do I like surprises?" I groaned resting my head against the worn surface of the desk. As a kid I loved surprises – these days not so much. So I opted for safe "Depends" I replied cautiously.

"On what?" was his almost instant reply?

"Which side of the surprise I'm on -giving or receiving?" was the only answer I had for him?

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Digging around in the refrigerator, I heard the tell-tale beep-beep of my cell phone. "Damn the girl is quick." I thought as I set down my sandwich fixings – reaching for the phone. "Which side of the surprise I'm on -giving or receiving?" I nearly choked at her choice of words. "Giving or receiving!" My urge for completely forgotten. I almost didn't understand my total bodily reaction to her words. Moving away from the counter I held the phone tightly in my grip. Slowly I made my way towards the bedroom; my mind swimming with new fresh fantasies. My cock hardening at the thought of all of the things I would like to give _**young**_ Mercedes and receive from her in return. Realistically I knew she wasn't that much younger than me, but in this 'game' she was a mere babe in the woods. The decent thing to do would be to cut her loose right damned now. I could tell H I'm sorry but you have to find someone else. "NO" my mind screamed violently. The mere idea made my stomach lurch cruelly. In my mind I could Randy or Stephen attempting to comfort her when she woke up screaming. My mind was plagued with thoughts of her finding comfort in someone else's arms. One thought led to another and I remembered seeing her and Randy outside of H's office the night before. I couldn't help but wonder about the nature of their relationship. Beep-Beep chimed my phone.

"John? Where'd u go?"

"Where did I go indeed?" Good question Mercedes. The question is how I answer you, I wondered. Again I was consumed with the war between cutting her loose and pursuing her until I have her in my bed. Knowing she probably wouldn't understand it was the only answer that seemed to make sense. "I'm here little one. R U sure talking 2 me is wise?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

"I'm here little one. R U sure talking 2 me is wise?" I read and re-read his last text three times. Strange I thought, why would he ask me that question. I was probably being silly. He was probably worried about getting my job done while talking to him at the same time. That has to be it I told myself; what else could it be? What else indeed I wondered. I read somewhere once that when you had two answers, the simplest one was usually the right one. Him showing concern over my job was the simplest answer; so why didn't I buy it?

I was holding my phone in my hand – just about to reply when in walked my uncle. "What a great show!" He exclaimed, "The audience was really into the superstars and divas tonight." So much for my conversation with John, back to reality I thought rather sourly. "Sorry John – duty calls. Talk later?"

Laying my phone on the desk, I set about cleaning up before heading out for the evening. Beep-Beep came his reply instantly. "Yes! Promise me something?"

"Promise?" curious I thought – what could I possibly promise him?

"?" my only reply.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Without over thinking anything I answered her immediately "If/when U can't sleep/nightmares come – call me first – OK?" Without debating the wisdom of what I was walking into I hit send. Thirty seconds came the reply "Ok,"

"Ok…Ok…" Ok should have been good enough – it should have lessened the cruel knots in my stomach it didn't. I needed more "Say it sleeping beauty – promise me!" I knew I sounded demanding as hell; I just didn't give a shit. If anyone was going to comfort her it was damn well going to be me. I passed the confines of my bedroom. Waiting for her reply the longest thirty seconds – a minute of my life; 'beep-beep' "I promise John…goodnite!"

**Author's Note: Writing this chapter was both an easy joy and a painful pain in the back side. When I started it, I had one vision/outline in mind. As usual that all flew out the window; as soon as John and Mercedes got involved. I hope that you all are enjoying and continuing to read and review. Special thanks to Canadice, Awesomeone21, My time is now, and Taker Always. Your reviews make me smile like a kid on Christmas morning. So please please please good bad or indifferent leave it in the box below. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** **I am thrilled beyond words that so many of you are reading, reviewing, following, or adding this story to your favorites list. You guys ROCK! Special thanks to Awesomeone21, My time is now, and Taker Always, Lady Isadorra and Shamaness1171. This story has me way outside my comfort zone; your reviews let me know that I must be doing something right **

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing even remotely belonging to the WWE. I am simply a fan-girl who likes to visit every now and then. **

**Without further ado, I give you **

**Chapter 8**

**(This story will not follow any one actual story line. For story telling purposes, most of the action will take place backstage or outside of any arena. So please bear with me as I take a little creative license with times and dates. Just to clarify, Mercedes going to work for the WWE started officially after Wrestlemania April 7****th****, 2013.)**

**April 16****th****, 2013 **

**(11:30pm – following the Smack-down taping)**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

Since WWE Main Event was working only an hour or so away from the Smack-down location. I decided to get a hotel room for the evening promising Uncle Paul I would catch up with him tomorrow afternoon before the show taped. After check in I quickly took the elevator up to the tenth floor. I wish I could say that the room was nice, but the only thing I noticed with the very inviting queen size bed sitting just left of center of the room. I dropped my bags at the foot of the bed. Looking down at them, I thought about changing into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. After a matter of seconds I realized that would take way more energy than I had at the moment. Stripping down to my bra and panties I dropped onto the bed, pulling the blanket across my body I honestly think I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

**(5am April 17****th****, 2013)**

At least there was no screaming this time – one good thing to be grateful for. I didn't want to have to explain my crazy ass nightmares to hotel security in my bra and panties. Snatching my cell phone from the bedside table, I was shocked to find that I had slept as long as I had. I guess there really is something to say for exhaustion. Maybe exhaustion was the key to my getting any real sleep. It wasn't a healthy option – but every couple of days I slept pretty decent. Now I wish I could give you some story about how I was strong and just shrugged the dreams off but I can't. Suddenly the silence of the hotel was too much to bear. I turned on the TV hoping to drawn out the stillness. That worked for me for all of about ten minutes. Sliding from bed, I wrapped myself in the cream colored sheet, before padding soundlessly to the large windows opposite the bed. Pulling the curtain back just a tad, I stood mesmerized by the early pre-dawn gray painting the sky. The sun was nothing more than a blip on the eastern horizon – its colors just barely blending with the soft pre-dawn gray. If nothing else, insomnia has definitely taught me an appreciation for mother-nature and all her glory.

Padding back towards the bed**,** I pushed a couple of pillows against the headboard, plopped down, and made myself comfortable. Snatching my cell from the table, I opened last night's texts from John. Why did I 'promise' him anything? Technically we just met; I didn't want to owe anyone anything. This time was supposed to be about me. I took this job to find me again; to learn to stand on my own two feet once more. Was promising John that I would let him know about the nightmares wise? Did it mean that once more I was depending on a man? Was he offering out of friendship or did he expect something more? Scrubbing my hands down my face; I once again cursed my past for leaving me with more fucking questions than answers.

Unable to stand the sound of my own voice – my own thoughts a second longer I opened a new a text message. "Hey John….its early you up?"

The moment I clicked send I almost felt guilty. He was up just as late as I was the night before. Why not let the poor man get some sleep. If he didn't answer my text then maybe that was the answer I'd been looking for all along.

Standing from the bed I headed into the bathroom. Opening the door I was immediately WOWED by the sight of the over-sized bathtub occupying like two-thirds of the room. "Definitely going to indulge in that," I thought with a lazy grin. Splashing cold water on my face, I studied myself in the average size vanity mirror – when I heard the tell-tale beep-beep of my cell phone.

"I'm up…How R U?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(JOHN'S P.O.V.)**

Were the nightmares back or was she just an early raiser I wondered as I stretched out across the bed to await her answer. I didn't have to wait long "I didn't wake U did I?"

I wasn't sure, but good money says she's avoiding the question. Which is ok – _for now_, "No up early by choice – May hit the gym."

"I'm not keeping U am I?"

"No worries Cedes, what's up?"

"Just _needed_ to talk" came her instant reply. Very telling choice of words; _needed _to talk not _wanted_ to talk – definitely the nightmares. I needed a _safe _answer - one that would make her comfortable. I wanted her to trust me. I know that builds slowly – it takes time and patience. However I am not the most patient man you will ever meet in this life. "U know U can talk to me about anything anytime right?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

"U know U can talk to me about anything anytime right?" Unsure how to reply, I went with sarcastic "that's sweet John, but U don't always have 2 B the big boy-scout with me."

His reply was instantaneous "Fuck the boy-scouts! We could try 4 friends though." Wow I thought, not the answer I was expecting.

"I don't think the boy-scouts would like that attitude much do U" was my only response? Sitting on the bed I waited for a reply – I sure as hell didn't expect the phone to actually ring. Glancing at the id, I answered, surprise lacing my words "John!"

"I would make a great_ "poster-child"_ for the boy-scouts. They would love to have me around."

Controlling the urge to giggle just a little "I'm sure they would John. I'm sure they would."

"I'm not sensing a lot of sincerity here." He quipped

"Who me – No I'm being totally sincere here – Honest!"

"Yeah right!" he agreed with sarcastic enthusiasm.

I giggled a little and then we both fell silent for a long moment. Each of us lost to our own thoughts. "I meant what I said" he began softly.

"I know you did John. I'm just…..I'm just not ready yet. Truth is….well the truth is I don't know if I ever will be."

I heard his frustrated sigh fill the silent phone line. For a brief moment, I almost felt guilty. Here was this seemingly great guy trying to be my friend and I was _shutting_ him out of a huge part of my life.

"I'm not usually a patient man Mercedes. I want what I want; and I usually get it! That said I'll work on patience with you – if you work on trusting me. Whattya say?"

Rapidly with strange force I felt his words echoing through mind over and over again. "I want what I want." I couldn't imagine what it must feel like to be _wanted – really wanted _by John Cena.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(JOHN'S P.O.V.)**

Frustration ran roughshod over me. I was over thinking every word I said. Talking to the opposite sex hadn't been this hard for me since high school. 'What the hell am I playing at here,' I wondered. 'Could I really just offer her friendship? Could I be as patient with her as she might need?' I needed to figure out what it was about her that screwed with my head so damned much.

Wrapped up in my thoughts I almost missed what she said next. "You usually get what you want huh? So tell me Mr. Cena what is it you want most right now?"

_'Fuckin' hell'_ I thought as my body tightened in response to her _'innocently'_ asked but still just as _charged_ question. What the hell am I supposed to say to that? It's not like I can just fire back with I want you spread eagle on my bed_ begging me_ to _let _you come. I could always go with how her clever little mouth is going to earn her an epic spanking. Oh I know; I could tell her that I wanted to spend the whole night bringing her such intense pleasure/pain that she wouldn't know where one emotion started and the other ended.

Jerking upright on the bed, I stood pacing the large hotel room. My body was tight – hell my cock was semi-erect from just the mere thought of having her in my bed. "John" I heard her speak – my name an innocent whisper. I was good and totally screwed I just didn't know it. "I'm here," I responded with a gentle calm I sure as hell didn't feel.

"So tell me" she pushed "what does John Cena want right now?"

Going with safe, I attempted to turn the tables a little bit. "I think a better question would be what do you want right now Mercedes?"

"Oh that's easy," she told me quickly and without hesitation.

"Well are you going to share," I demanded with a teasing lilt.

"A _long_ hot bubble bath, the key word being long" she giggled.

"A bubble bath huh?" Not the cleverest answer but the only one I could manage at the moment.

"MMmm yes the hotel here has this amazing looking tub and I'm just dying to soak in it for at least an hour I think." The joyful giggle lacing her words felt good to hear.

"And afterwards?" I asked trying to clear my head of the all too clear mental pictures flooding through it right now.

"Afterwards I was thinking that I would wander downstairs; there is supposed to be a great spa here in the hotel – I might go down and get my nails and toes done."

"Pink" I responded without thinking. 'What the shit are you doing Cena?' I wondered with self-depreciating humor.

"Pink? She questioned almost instantly.

What choice did I have – just go with Cena. "Yeah pink – if you do get your nails and toes done – paint them Pink."

"Why pink?"

Why pink indeed? I asked myself, was it because of those damned pink pajamas she wore the other night on my bus? "Just trust me," I began "you want to go with pink."

"Ok pink it is then!" She agreed with an easy laugh.

Five or ten minutes later we hung up, but not until she promised she would call me later.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

As we hung-up I realized that it was well after six already. Grabbing my bag, I headed for the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror, I was shocked at the face staring back at me. Talking with John about really nothing had made a world of difference. Digging my scented bubble bath from the bottom of my bag, I started the tub filling with hot water. Adding like two and a half capfuls of bubble bath, I stood back watching the tub with a goofy grin. Racing out of the bathroom, I found my cell phone on the bed. Quickly returning to stand beside the tub I searched for a good angle. Snapping two quick shots of the large oversized tub I grinned. Opening a text message I debated on what to say. Finally I settled on "this is way more fun than some sweaty smelly old gym any day," click send and done. Later if anyone were to ask I simply say the devil made me do it I thought laughing out loud.

**(April 17****th****, 2013 near noon)**

It's amazing what a hot bath and a little time having your nails and toes done can do for a woman. Heading to collect my bags, I couldn't help but smile. John was right pink was the perfect color choice for me. Sitting on the edge of the bed I snapped a picture of my toes and one of my nails – without thinking I sent both to John with the caption "nice choice."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Walking into the television studio, I silently cursed, having left my cell phone in the car. It had been on silent for most of the day, but that I didn't keep me from checking it often. I was more than a little taken aback when I got the texted photo from Mercedes. The mental image of her in a hot bubble bath had haunted me all day. That tub definitely looked big enough for two. I know it must sound cliché or even a little corny, but the thought of asking if she needed help washing her back did cross my mind once or twice.

An hour later I headed back to my rental. Pink, she went with pink – smiling like a damned Cheshire cat I texted back. "Sexy sleeping beauty – very sexy!" Not entirely sure that I would get a text back I tossed my phone into the passenger seat, and pulled out into traffic. Ten minutes later though, my phone beeped once more. "Thanks….sexy huh? U really think so?"

It was an innocent question, but one that left me with questions. Here was a beautiful sexy woman; a woman I suspected had no clue just how beautiful and sexy she was. Sitting at a red light, I responded "Damned sexy! Perfect choice!"

Her reply was almost instantaneous, "thanks sweet pea, off to work – call U later?"

I chuckled at her response. Of course I want to talk to her later – no need to ask the question. "Call me anytime!" I tell her with a big grin.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

**(April 17th, 2013 around 1030pm)**

Boarding the plane, I searched my carry on for my cell. Staying down at the small device, I noted the time. I absently wondered why it seemed that all of my actual conversations with John started at such un-normal hours. "I guess it's the nature of the business." I thought with a smirk.

Taking my seat, I noted that I had at least one missed text from John, "Call me anytime!" I smiled at his words from earlier. Well technically this is anytime. With that thought in mind, I texted him. "Hey this isn't calling its texting but it's anytime on plane back to CT – what about U?"

I didn't have to wait long. "LOL! Thanks 4 the pics 2day! Watching movies on bus – listening to Mack."

"UR Welcome…Tell Mack I said hey!"

"Mack say's hey sweet girl!" A second text appeared as fast as the first. "Why CT? The Stooges are just not as funny w/o U."

"What R U talking about – the Stooges R always funny!" I replied adding "Working with Stephanie next couple of days."

"Will U B back on road 4 Raw?" Came his quick and immediate reply.

"Yup, I'll B back for Raw." I returned.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(JOHN'S P.O.V.)**

I wanted her back for Raw…hell I wanted her riding with me right now. She's right the _Stooges_ are always funny, but after sharing them with her – well. "How long is UR flight? Is someone picking U up airport?"

"Don't worry – got it covered. Flight's about an hour. Steph is picking me up"

I smiled glad that Stephanie was picking her up. I didn't want her wandering around the airport alone at night. "Text/Call when U land ok?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

"I promise" I texted back, smiling as I used his choice of words from before. I wondered if he would remember. My answer came very quickly "Good Talk 2 U soon!"

Before closing my eyes, I responded with one last thought "Soon!"

Roughly an hour later my plane landed. It had been a very busy yet amazing week. Strangely I was glad to be home – back in Connecticut but I also missed be out with Uncle Paul and the other superstars and diva's. Retrieving my bags from baggage claim, I saw my Aunt Stephanie making her way towards me. She was always a welcome sight – yes it was good to be home for a few days.

Loading my bags in the trunk of her car – we headed home. The beautiful thing between me and my aunt is that we always pick up right where we left off. There is never a gap between us. I guess it helps that the age difference between us isn't as big as between most nieces and their aunts. Given that my mom is the oldest sister in her family and that I was a very early surprise for her. At first we talked about work. How I liked my job, what I thought about all of the travel, and of course which superstars/divas I had met already and how they were treating me. It was great to fill her in on the details of the day to day stuff; to tell her how I was doing this or that and get her opinion / reaction about it. As Stephanie started talking about the Superstars, I mumbled "Oh shit!" before digging around in my hand-bag for my cell phone. I quickly texted "I landed w/Stephanie now – headed home – Talk tomorrow?" Pushing send, I dropped my bag to the floor board – laying my phone in my lap. I should have known that nothing escapes my eagled-eyed aunt. She definitely noticed me texting. You could see the motherly questions painting her features.

Laughing I assured her it was nothing. "I promised a _'friend'_ that I would text him when I landed. Nothing serious Aunt Steph – honest."

"A _male_ friend" questioned my dear sweet Aunt almost instantly?

Yeah it's just like I said, nothing slips past dear Aunt Stephanie. "Yes I replied a_ male_ friend." On one hand I wanted to tell her that I was texting John Cena; yet on the other I wanted to keep whatever was going on between us private – at least for now. My aunt had always been really good at giving me space – waiting till I was ready to talk. I could only hope this would be one of those moments.

"So" Stephanie began "your Uncle Paul mentioned that you rode with John. Did you have a good time? His bus is really great for traveling isn't it; all the comforts of home."

I almost choked. It shouldn't surprise me that my Uncle mentioned it to my Aunt. The one thing they have always had is communication. They are like the super-couple in my family. Aunt Stephanie has a momma bear side that is _fierce_ when it comes to _her girls;_ and like it or not I am definitely one of _her girls_. I guess I was quiet for too long – lost in my own thoughts I guess.

"Mercedes you wouldn't happen to be texting John Cena would you?"

"Dammit" I cursed silently she noticed. No sense lying about it now. "Yes Aunt Steph…" before I finished my thought my phone beeped. Opening my text, I smiled "yes definitely tomorrow – sweet dreams sleeping beauty." As I read and re-read his words, I knew the smile sliding across my face labeled me dork thirteen year old fan-girl and yet I simply didn't care. Picking up my train of thought I continued. "Yes Aunt Steph, I'm texting John Cena."

I watched my Aunt for any telling reaction. Her face seemed to me a mixture of happiness, motherly concern, and something a little darker; a combination I didn't truly understand. "Is there a problem with me and John talking?" I questioned. He was the company boy-scout after all – what harm could there be in him and I becoming friends.

"John" she began patiently, "is a sweet man. After his divorce though…." Her words trailed off as she sought to gather her thoughts. I prayed she would just spit it out already. "After the divorce" she finally continued "he changed."

"How" I asked curiously, "How did he change?"

"It was nothing dramatic and obvious, but there were definite changes some for the better; and some I worry for the worse."

**Author's Note: This is not where I had planned on stopping this chapter. I wanted it to be longer, to show more interaction between John and Mercedes but I don't always get what I want with this story. I hope that you all enjoy reading – please leave the good, bad, and ugly in the box below. As always xoxox OZ**


	9. Happy Birthday Champ!

**Author's Note:**** Special thanks to Taker Always, ParkAvenue, Mocha, SmashO7, My time is now, Lady Isadorra, Awesomeone21, and Guest for your awesome kind reviews. You guys totally rock! **

**Disclaimer: ****As always I own nothing remotely associated with WWE. I know nothing about John and Liz's marriage or what ultimately caused their divorce. Where John Cena is concerned, I am simply a half crazy in love fan-girl.**

**Chapter 9 **

**(April 18****th**** early morning)**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

I guess I'd been awake for nearly an hour, before I heard Aunt Stephanie head downstairs. I wanted to talk to her, but I was so comfy right that second I wasn't sure I was ready to leave the bed. After a while, the smell of fresh hot coffee drove me to get my butt up and moving. Soundlessly I slid from bed, grabbing my robe, and_ hello kitty slippers_ (a welcome home from the hospital gift from my cousins) I quickly and quietly made my way downstairs. Wandering around the all too familiar kitchen, I grabbed a large mug from the cabinet. Pouring me a cup, I smiled; Aunt Stephanie made the best coffee ever – hands down.

It felt great to be home, even if it was only for a couple of days. While it's true that I was awake before the crack of dawn. I am so grateful for the sleep I got last night. I certainly needed it. The bonus being that I didn't wake the girls or my Aunt up with my hysterical screaming. On top of that, there was the promise I'd made John. Even though we had only known each other a very short time – I appreciated his concern. It was a relief to have someone to talk to. Sure my family was always around to talk, but with John it was different. I didn't feel compelled to talk if I didn't want to. He and I could talk about nothing really. He just let me be me without all the baggage. Thinking about our previous conversation, he was right I needed to work on trusting him a little. I wanted this friendship to work. I just hoped that I didn't come to depend on him too much. This time had to be different. I just didn't want to lean on him too much. I needed to figure out to deal with this shit on my own. One of the doc's at the hospital told me prior to my release that I might want to consider talking to a professional at some point. I hate to admit it but maybe she was right. Pushing all thoughts of nightmares, doctors, and treatment from my mind I took my coffee and headed for the living room – in search of Aunt Stephanie. "Good Morning….I hope I didn't wake you!" she murmurs from her seat on the floor in front of the coffee table – her laptop up and running. If nothing else you had to admire Stephanie McMahon-Lévesque work ethics.

Sitting down the couch beside her I smiled, "It's all good, I've been awake for a while now."

Moving from the floor, she took a seat on the sofa. I can see the questions lurking in her eyes. I was awake early so she's immediately think nightmares. I smile in what I hope is a reassuring way, "No worries Aunt Steph – just awake no boogie man this time." I laugh a little.

"Ok good!" She smiles looking almost as relieved as I felt when I woke up this morning. If I know my aunt Steph she's thinking – her wheels are definitely spinning and she is choosing her words very carefully.

"Aunt Steph….about last night…" I began

"Mercedes I wanted to talk to you about…." She laughed realizing we were both thinking nearly the same thing. "Please" she said gesturing towards me "go on!"

Suddenly a little nervous, I wondered did I really want the answers to the questions I was about to ask. "I'm curious, last night you mentioned John changing. Changing how?"

"You know John was married before right?" Stephanie asked, choosing her words with great care.

"Yeah, it was all over the place when they split up. Why?" I replied definitely curious now. When Aunt Stephanie paused watching me; a curious expression painting her face I pushed a little "You said he changed – how?"

"Did I ever tell you that I was at John and Liz's wedding?" She asked with a whimsical yet somewhat sad expression masking her usually happy-go-lucky expression.

I usually enjoyed all of our conversations – regardless of what we talked about. This morning, I just wanted her to get to the point – quickly. I sat waiting as patiently as I could for her to go on. "John had been with the company nearly eight years by that point. At the time I thought he had never looked happier." Reaching for an old photo album laying on the coffee table, she flipped through the pages until finding what she was looking for. Laying the album across my lap, she pointed out what she wanted me to see. Standing together three men; my uncle Paul to the right, John in the center, and Randy Orton to the left. The traditional black tux with deep maroon tie looked amazing on John. Leaning in, Aunt Steph pointed out the photo right below it. John and Liz, I assumed dancing. In the second photo, it appeared John had removed the jacket, tie, vest, and the white button down shirt. He was dancing with Liz in a white t-shirt, black suit pants, and what appeared to be no shoes. I smiled a little giggle, the tux may have looked great on him, but the second photo was way more the John Cena I was getting to know. Stephanie gave voice to what I was thinking. "I told him the tux looked great on him, but he wasn't buying it. He told me later that if Liz would have approved he would have gotten married in his blue jean shorts, t-shirt, and ball cap."

I laughed "Yeah that's just what every bride wants to see her man in on their wedding day." Stephanie nodded her agreement with me, but said nothing else. I was obviously missing something I just didn't know what.

"Aunt Stephanie…you said last night that you worried some of his changes were for the worse. Worse how – what aren't you telling me?"

"I'm sorry Mercedes," she began thoughtfully. "Since the beginning there has always been something special about John. From the very beginning he really connected with fans; give that man a microphone and watch out." Her mind seemed to wonder for a moment maybe two before she spoke once more. "Early on I thought his marriage seemed to just make him happier. I would over hear him talking with your uncle or Randy about the plans he and Liz had for the future. Things were good for a long time and then suddenly…one day your uncle tells me that John's filing for divorce." Snapping her fingers quickly "just that quickly as if overnight."

Taking a deep breath I pushed forward, "I don't understand Aunt Stephanie. Did things at work change? Was he different backstage? Did he confide in you? I heard some of the rumors; saw the stories. Is that what you're talking about?" With that said, I reached for my coffee, waiting for an answer that made sense out of all of this.

Reaching for her coffee she took one…two deep sips as if gathering her words carefully. Stephanie groaned "No his job never suffered. He filled all of obligations to the best of his ability. He continued to be back-stage offering his assistance in any manner he could. The stories though they took their toll. Liz came out and accused him of being unfaithful to her. There were rumors about him and Mickie James if I remember correctly. I think…"

I interrupted her thought "Do you know…was he…I mean was he unfaithful to Liz?" I don't know why I needed to ask. It was honestly none of my business. Suddenly though the answer was very important to me.

"Only John and Liz know that for sure, but if I were to guess I would say no. The John Cena I know would not cheat on a woman he loved enough to marry. It's more than that." She continued almost absently. "John always had a certain light in his eyes; a sparkle as cliché as it may sound. Before the divorce was final it was gone. What he's found instead isn't the same lightness but something much darker maybe even a little colder." Looking at me she smiled, "Listen Mercedes, I know I probably shouldn't have brought any of this up. I just want you to be careful. You've been through so much already. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Leaning over I hugged my aunt tightly "I love you Aunt Steph and I appreciate your concern, but where just friends. I mean we barely know each other yet – so worries honest."

**(April 21****st****, 2013 early morning)**

The past couple of day's home with my aunt and the girls had been so good for me. Not only did I get a lot accomplished professionally – the down time with the girls had been just what I needed. Sometimes a child's laughter is the best medicine. My aunt and uncle were raising three amazing little ladies and I planned to enjoy every second that I got to spend with them.

A few days at home was all I needed, I was ready to get back out on the road. I needed to be out there working, finding my place, my rhythm. Grabbing my bags, I headed back downstairs – Aunt Steph and the girls were waiting to take me to the airport.

Sitting my suitcase on the curb along-side the car, I turned to my young cousins once more – smothering them with hugs and kisses. Collecting my bags I turned toward the main entrance, when I heard my aunt call out. Turning I saw her standing at the driver side door one hand on the open door the other resting on the roof of the car. I could tell she wanted to say something, but it was almost as if she were debating with herself. After a minute maybe two she called out "April twenty-third is his birthday!" Confusion must have been evident on my face; she smiled before speaking again, "you know just in case you wanted to do something – as friends of course!"

I smiled shaking my head before exclaiming "I love you too Aunt Stephanie," and with that I headed into the airport.

**(April 21****st****, 2013 early afternoon) **

My plane landed right on time without delay. After picking up my rental, I headed straight for the hotel. As I sat at a red light, my fingers drumming in time with the radio inspiration struck. Reaching for my cell phone I dialed Randy. As the phone continued to ring I wasn't sure he would answer. It wasn't all that early, but I didn't know what his plans were for the day. I was expecting his voice mail to kick in when suddenly I heard the all too familiar deep timbre of his voice. "Randy its Mercedes" I began quickly.

"Hey baby-girl what's up?"

"You busy?" I asked "I want to bounce something off you – if you have a second."

"I'm at the gym with some of the guys, but I've always got time for you baby-girl what's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, I gave a moment's thought to finding the right words. I wanted this to be a friendly thing…I didn't want to sound like some crazy stalker fan-girl type right off the bat. "I heard that the twenty-third is Cena's birthday I thought maybe we should do something – you know to celebrate or whatever."

"Yeah that sounds good! You got anything particular in mind?" He replied swiftly. I could hear the smile in his words. I knew he would probably save the teasing and questions until we were face to face but for now I was just grateful that he was silent on the why's and how come's.

"No…not anything in particular…I figured you might have some idea…you certainly know him better than me; all that time on the road together and such."

"Are you coming back out on the road?" He asked with equal parts curiosity and concern.

"I'm almost to the hotel now. I'm hooking up with Uncle…" I stopped quickly back tracking praying he didn't notice "I'm hooking up with H in about an hour to go over anything I've missed plus Raw tomorrow night."

The deep rich laughter that came next wasn't really what I expected; it should have been a given considering I was talking to the_ apex predator_ and all. "I know the _score_ baby-girl – no worries _your secrets are safe with me." _

I exhaled loudly, "I just…it's just that! It's complicated… I want… hell I don't know…"

He interrupted my little "Hey…Hey breathe baby girl. You don't have to explain anything to me I get it. You want to be accepted for you – not the familial ties. You're preaching to the choir here, son of_ Cowboy Bob Orton_ remember?"

"I get it Randy – and thanks!"

"No problem, Listen why don't we meet for dinner tonight. We can talk – catch up; maybe come up with a plan. Whattya say?"

"Sounds great, I assume were all at the same hotel right? I'll call you when I'm done meeting with H and we can meet up then."

"Sounds great baby-girl, talk to you later, love ya Cedes bye."

I smiled pulling into the hotel parking lot "love ya bye." I hated that damned nickname and Randy knew it – asshole I thought with a laugh. Randy and I had been ending our conversations with "love ya bye" almost since the first time we met. The last couple of years, we had drifted apart – my fault not his. When I let myself stop and think about all I'd really missed out on a lot the last two – two and half years. Well let's just say it was damned near overwhelming. Well no more I told myself, this is my life and from now on I'm going to live in my way on my terms.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

When Randy texted and said he and Stephen (Sheamus) were headed to the gym with Matt (Zach Ryder) it was on the tip of my tongue to just answer back that I was busy. This afternoon was the first few hours of free time I'd had in days. I wasn't sure I was really up for company; some down time alone sounded really good. So what did I do instead? I texted back of course and said I'll meet you there.

Nearly forty-five minutes in and Matt was working on the machines across the room. Stephen I thought was working the heavy bags down the way to the left. Randy was working the weight bench – so I had agreed to spot for him. That was until his cell phone rang about five minutes ago. Normally when the four of us are at the gym together we ignore cell phones unless it's urgent. When he sat up to check the screen; I knew this was different. Even before he spoke I knew he was going to take this call. "Hey man" Randy spoke "I gotta take this…give me just a few ok?"

"Sure man no problem" I answered as I moved down the aisle just a ways looking for the heavier free weights. A few minutes later I walked back towards the free bench next to where Randy was seated, still obviously wrapped up in his phone call. Taking a seat, I started lifted weights losing myself in the customary sounds of gym activity going on all around me. I heard Randy ask "Are you coming back out on the road?" He asked with equal parts curiosity and concern. I figured he must be talking to his dad. Everyone knew that _Cowboy Bob Orton_ still made the rounds on the independent circuit now and then – much to the dismay of his wife Elaine.

As the conversation continued I was a little surprised. "I know the score baby-girl – no worries your secrets are safe with me." Randy voice was firm but comforting as he spoke to whoever was on the other end of that phone. Everyone in the locker room was familiar with Randy's reputation as a real lady killer. I couldn't remember him mentioning a 'special' woman in his life lately; and I know Randy he wouldn't interrupt his workout for a ring-rat. No this girl whoever she was – she was special.

Standing from the bench I moved down just a bit to pick up a different set of weights. When I returned the conversation was obviously wrapping up. "No problem," Randy smiled "Listen why we don't meet for dinner tonight. We can talk – catch up; maybe come up with a plan. Whattya say?" So this girl was local? Mmm very interesting indeed, I wondered if Stephen or Matt knew anything about this girl. My best friend had definitely been holding out on me lately. I heard Randy laugh rich and deep before he ended the call "Sounds great baby-girl, talk to you later, love ya Cedes bye."

"Cedes?Cedes?" I damn near dropped a thirty pound dumb-bell on my right foot. Setting the weights on the floor, I wondered could he have really been talking about Mercedes…_my Mercedes._ Standing from the bench, I cursed silently figuring myself seven kinds a chump. Glancing at my best friend I watched in silence as he slipped his cell back into his pocket. A big goofy ass grin continued to mask his usually serious face. "How could I have been so foolish?" I wondered almost painfully. I knew that night I saw her outside H's office that there was a history there – an unfinished history from the looks of things. The noises of the gym seemed to wash away as H's words played back in my head _"Relax Killer they know each other from my Legacy days."_ H wanted someone to look after her so damned bad – he could ask Randy to fucking do it. I was done! No way in hell I was stepping in the middle of whatever past or present crap they were sorting through. I should have known better than to think about chasing anything with a girl who had no clue about_ my score._

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

**(Monday April 22****nd****, twenty minutes before the start of Raw.)**

I was grateful when Celeste (Diva – Kaitlyn) stopped by the office looking for HHH. I felt like I had checked my cell phone for easy at least the hundredth time in the last twenty minutes. I'd texted John a couple of hours ago really just to say hello – with still no response. Standing just outside the office talking with Celeste, I nearly jumped when I heard my cell phone beep with the incoming text. "John" my mind screamed. Apparently Aurora, Murray, and Vaughan wouldn't go to bed without saying good night. I smiled as I texted back sending them hugs and kisses with wishes for sweet dreams. While I was always tickled to talk to "baby cousins" I was disappointed that it wasn't John. I guess I did a lousy job covering that disappointment. I was a little taken aback when Celeste asked if everything was ok. How the hell was I supposed to answer that? Searching a honest if not somewhat evasive answer I was surprised but grateful when I saw Randy heading in the other direction. "Excuse me for just second Celeste I need to catch up with Randy for just a second."

Celeste smiled "I gotta get ready for the show - I'll catch up with you later before the show ends." She replied as I headed after Randy and her off towards the ladies locker room.

"Hey Randy…Wait up!" I called out racing off down the hall to catch up. Already wearing his wrestling trunks he completed his look with the new black and white_ Viper_ t-shirt. "Hey baby-girl" he smiled gesturing towards my ever present clipboard "it's good to see you back at work."

I laughed "I think he was managing just fine without me, but nonetheless it's real good to be back on the road. I just wanted to say thanks again for dinner and the great idea. I picked up the cake earlier….double chocolate fudge with German…" I stopped noticing the strange way Randy was glancing over my right shoulder. Without turning around I instantly knew John was approaching. Standing nearly in the middle of the aisle way, there was no way he didn't see us standing there; yet he walked on by as if we were invisible. Surprised I reached out grabbing his wrist softly "Hey John…where you headed in such a hurry?"

Slowly he turned facing Randy and me. I didn't immediately realize that I was still holding his wrist, but he did. He looked down at my hand on his – disturbed the only word I think of to describe his eyes. Slowly so as not to draw attention to the situation he took a step back – effectively removing his wrist from my grasp. "What's that all about" I wondered. I watched his face as he started talking – his darting around the hall successfully looking at anything and everything except Randy and I.

"Hey guys – sorry about that" he calmly replied – to calmly if you asked me. "Busy night around here – you know how it is. I should really get down to the locker room – still got things to do before the show. I'll catch you around guys after the show – maybe." And with that he was off and running down the hall towards the men's locker room.

Watching his retreating figure I wondered out loud, "What the hell was that all about?" I could see it in Randy's eyes he knew something or saw something that I didn't "What the hell are you smiling about Orton?"

"Nothing….nothing at all" he replied with a smirk that had become nearly legendary. "Listen" he began that annoying smile never once slipping from his expression "I need to get down to creative for a quick meeting before the show starts." Giving me a tight albeit brief hug he whispered "I assume the whole cake idea is ok with H. I'll catch up before the end of the show to help with the cake, but I ain't singing no damned Happy birthday; I don't give a damned if it is John or not."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.) **

As I slammed into the locker room – I prayed to find it empty. Gratefully it was as I took a seat on the bench in front of a row of lockers. "What the hell Cena?" I questioned myself angrily. "You need to get the fuck over this high school bull-shit. She belongs to another man – get used to it." Standing from the bench I looked at my reflection in the mirror. With an irritated sigh I noticed the time "here we go – show-time" I thought as I exited the locker room. Five minutes later I'd forced my head to get in the game – when my music hit "the champ was in the house."  
Given the way I was feeling, I expected three hours of live television to feel like an eternity. Thankfully, all things considered Raw ended relatively quickly. Sooner than I expected I was standing in the ring enjoying the cheers and boos of the crowd following a verbal showdown against Ryback. I was just about to slid through the ropes and head back to the locker room when I noticed several superstars and diva's crowding around the top of the entrance ramp. Clearing away from the entrance I was shocked to see Mercedes standing in the thick of them holding what appeared to be a large chocolate cake in both hands. Closely behind her stood Randy and H smiling like cats that just swallowed the proverbial canaries. Making her way quickly and quietly towards the ring; Mercedes looked really young, shy, and nearly ready to bolt as she made her way ringside. I watched as H and Randy along with several others followed her to the ring. H and Randy climbed the ring steps first. I barely noticed Randy slipping between the steps and taking the cake from Mercedes hands. Ever the gentleman, H helped Mercedes slip through the ropes - bringing her to stand between himself and Randy. I smiled as several of my friends among the roster entered the ring behind them. As HHH began to speak – I was left to wonder when he'd asked for a microphone. "As I'm sure many of the WWE Universe is aware – tomorrow is the Champ here's birthday. So in honor of such a momentous occasion – are we ready guys?" Before another word was spoken, there was singing. Mercedes, HHH, various superstars, divas, the WWE universe, hell even Cole, Bradshaw, and the King were singing – everyone but the Viper himself. As the song drifted to the end, Mercedes approached me slowly almost timid and shy the large chocolate cake held in both hands. I didn't want to – I wanted to stay pissy and cranky, but watching her come closer; I was softening faster than ice cream on a hot July day. As she stopped in front of me, I looked down at the cake. If I had to guess I would say double chocolate fudge with German chocolate frosting; the words Happy Birthday Champ spelled out across the top. What a minute – the words were pink. She had them use pink fucking frosting. I smiled in spite of myself. Looking up at her I smiled. I knew by morning my next move would have people speculating all over the damned world by morning – ask me if at that I moment I gave a shit. "Thank-you" I whispered as I leaned in careful of the cake and placed a quick brief kiss against her right cheek. "It wasn't all my idea," she responded quickly "I got the idea from Orton," she replied with a big happy if some-what goofy grin.

_She got the idea from Orton. She got the idea from Orton. She got the damned idea from Orton_ my mind chastised over and over again. _ You got your righteous boxers in a twist all over this __**"relationship"**__ between her and Orton and they were planning your damned birthday all along!" _ Sometimes that damned voice in my head – yeah well I wish I could defeat it as easily as I need an opponent in the squares circle. With a familiar laugh, I could hear that same voice chuckling _"Good luck champ – I'm thinking your good and truly screwed."_ Ah hell screw my inner voice what the hell did that bastard know anyway.

**Author's Note: **** This chapter was more fun and frustrating than I really expected. But hey at 4,500+ words what can I expect. I hope that you all continue to read, review, and enjoy. As always good, bad, or indifferent leave it in the box below. As always XOXOXOX – OZ **


	10. TMZ vs You-Tube

**Author's Note: ****HUGE Thank-you (xoxoxxo) to everyone who has read, reviewed, added this to their favorites, or is following this story. Your words make me smile like little kids on Christmas morning. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything associated with the WWE. I am just a fan-girl having a little fun on their playground. **

**Chapter 10**

**(Backstage after Raw)**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Catering was quickly over run with superstars, divas, crew members, and tech's all dropping in; some with birthday wishes, some with friendly hellos, and still some with just a brief passing smile. As the quote "guest of honor" un-quote I probably should have been front and center – not so much. Instead I stood near the back enjoying my view. Mercedes stood at a small table near the center of the room. I watched as swiftly sliced up the large chocolate cake – making sure everyone had a piece of gooey baked chocolate goodness. As she worked, she had a smile for everyone who spoke with her. I couldn't take my eyes off that smile; it was sweet, warm, inviting, and sexy as hell, it was almost infectious, and did I mention it was sexy as hell – just checking! A woman smiles at a man like that and he might swear he'd died and went to heaven.

Wrapped up in my own thoughts I almost didn't hear Orton and Stephen (Sheamus) approach. "Hey Cena," Orton began "Ste and I were talking – thinking maybe we should go out tonight – Whattya say?"

"Ah' a little drinkin' an dancin' celebrate tha _'Champs'_ birthday tha right way – huh fella" Chimed Stephen with a little twist and shuffle of his hips? The man was a force to be reckoned with in the ring – on the dance though – not so much.

I hadn't been out with the guys in a while. It did sound like a great idea. "Sure why not" I answered with a laugh "as long as I don't have to dance with you!"

Orton laughed out loud. Stephen feigned offense. "What's wrong with meh dancin'?"

It was my turn to laugh "None of us will live long enough to explain it." Gazing toward the center table, where Mercedes stood talking with one of the divas and some crew members I smiled "Give me about five minutes and I'll be ready to go." Without waiting for a response I headed towards Mercedes. As I moved away I heard Stephen ask "Isn't that the new girl workin' for HHH?"

I heard Randy confirm that she was indeed the _"new girl"_ the rest of his words cut off as I moved further away. A part of me wanted to turn around and walk right back over there. I didn't like not knowing what they were saying about Mercedes. _"Get a grip Cena,"_ I chided myself _"if you have learned nothing else tonight – it's that Randy and Mercedes are friends. Suck it up – and deal with it."_

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I was so glad that Randy suggested the birthday cake. John seemed really surprised when all of us joined him in the ring. As silly or as fan-girl as it sounded; my cheek still tingled where he kissed me by way of thank-you for the cake. As I sliced up the last of the cake – I shook my head. I needed to get a grip. This cake wasn't about romance or love. This cake was one friend doing something nice for another friend. I needed to remember that and just leave everything else alone.

I smiled when Celeste neared the table still dressed in her ring attire. I admittedly knew more about the superstars than I did about the divas, but there was something about Kaitlyn/ Celeste that you couldn't help but instantly admire. I wish I had the nerve to color my hair similar to hers. I loved the blonde and the dark mixed together like that. "Hey Celeste, I saw your match tonight against A.J. – nice work!" I told her as she came to stand at my right.

"Thanks," she answered quickly before snatching one of last few pieces of cake from the table. Taking a piece of cake for myself – I relaxed a little. I enjoyed talking with Celeste. The chatter surrounding me felt good for a change. Neither of us saw John as he approached the table. "Hello ladies," he smiled by way of greeting. Celeste smiled setting her plate on the table she turned pulling John into a brief but warm hug "happy birthday champ!"

Returning the gesture of friendship John smiled "Thanks K.C."

"K.C?" I questioned a little confused.

"Kaitlyn Celeste – Oh John-boy here thinks he's being clever." Celeste informed me with a smirk.

"Whattya mean I think K.C. – of course I'm clever. You also forgot to mention how handsome, smart, and funny I am too!" John was clearly having a good time this evening.

Celeste and I laughed sharing a look. I knew we were both thinking the same thing. "I noticed that she said clever not conceited maybe she should rethink that."

John stopped turning his full gaze on me. I wondered idly if that smile would ever stop turning me inside out. "I will have you know young lady – that there is not one conceited bone in my body – not one."

"He's probably right," Celeste chimed in "there's not a conceited bone in his body. The problem with him – he's not conceited his convinced."

I couldn't help it – I burst out laughing. "I haven't heard that one in a while Celeste, but you know you might have a point."

"I am convinced" John interrupted "cause you see conceit is a flaw and since I have none – that must make me convinced instead."

"Oh boy" I laughed "things are sure getting deep around here."

"If you ladies are through debating the attributes of my winning personality; Randy, Stephen, and I were thinking of going out for a bit – maybe grab a drink or something. Whattya say wanna go?"

I could tell by looking at her that Celeste was immediately onboard to go. I looked down at my plain black WWE polo and dark washed jeans. Even If I wanted to go, I didn't want to go dressed like this. Before I could object or say anything really Celeste declared "We would love to go!"

_"We would" _I thought to myself.

Celeste managed to get the name of the club the fellows were headed to and promised that she and I would meet them there in about twenty minutes give or take. As John walked away I nearly groaned, "Celeste…I don't have anything to wear to go out in. Besides do you know what a terrible dancer I am?" I knew I was whining but somehow I just couldn't seem to care.

"I got everything covered – trust me." Celeste said as she took my hand leading me quickly away from the crowd – rushing us back to the women's locker room. Nearing the women's locker room we ran into my aunt and uncle. Pulling free of Celeste, I told her I would catch up with her as soon as I talked with H and Stephanie for a second. Upon my promise that I would be right behind her, Celeste rushed off towards the locker room.

Five minutes later I was just as I promised rushing towards the locker room. I was just about to reach for the door when it came sailing open to reveal Nikki and Brie Bella exiting. Grabbing ahold of the door, I held it open as they walked out before beginning to enter. "Mmm excuse me," the one in red chimed "this is the diva's locker room. I don't remember you being a diva?"

"I'm not a diva; I'm Mercedes HHH's new admin." I replied politely.

"Of course that makes perfect sense," the one in blue began as she eyed the way I was dressed "With that look – she's better off as a paper pusher not a diva."

Shaking my head I entered the locker room. Tornado Celeste was definitely in progress – I laughed. Celeste was already in the process of changing her clothes. Her ring boots and gear shoved to the far end of the long bench beside her. Her suitcase was perched haphazardly on the bench to her right; clothing and shoes falling from all wily-nily. Celeste stood partially obscured by the open locker door. A locker door that I might add was currently serving double duty as a catch all; as she had at least two different outfits hanging from it.

Peeking around the locker door she reached for the black dress hanging across the door tossing it to me. "Here wear this!" she exclaimed "and ignore them" she declared before returning her attention to her locker muttering "dirty skanks both of them!" I caught her dress in both hands, before shaking out the soft black fabric or lack of fabric – depending on you look at it.

"Huh, Celeste," I began with serious doubt coating my words "I'm not sure this is gonna fit."

Stepping away from the locker once more she smiled patiently "of course it will – you…" taking a step back she eyed me critically "you will just fill it out differently than I will."

Walking over to a locker just a few down from her I began to change. Slipping the form fitting dress over my head I grimaced. _"Fill it out differently my ass,"_ I thought sarcastically to myself as I tugged and pulled at the fabric trying to make more where there wasn't any.

"Let me see" yelled Celeste from across the room. Moving into view I tried to bury the self- consciousness that was flooding me. The sweet glow on her face reminded of me the girls on Christmas morning. "You look fantastic" she squealed! Grabbing her suitcase she asked "What size shoe do you wear?" Without missing a beat, she exclaimed "BINGO! Here try these on. They will go perfectly with that dress."

Slipping into the "borrowed" high heeled shoes, I glanced at myself in the full length mirror across the room. She was right about one thing the shoes were the perfect touch to go with this dress. Watching myself in the mirror I ran my hands along the soft fabric. Black and sleeveless, the fabric was soft almost warm to the touch. Turning to the left then right, I admired the dark mesh nearly oval shaped cut-outs down both sides. I couldn't believe how short the dress was. I was definitely outside my comfort zone. I found myself wondering how I would sit or heaven forbid I dropped anything; I would never be able to bend over and pick it up. Lost in my inner musings, I didn't hear Celeste as she approached from behind. "Girl – one look at you and John is going to damn near swallow his tongue. I swear he won't know what hit him."

"John" I questioned – confusion evident on my face.

"Don't stand there and give me that confused deer in the head light look. I saw the way he looked at you in the ring tonight."

"Were just friends – we barely know each other." I returned honestly. "The whole cake / birthday thing was just me being nice; consider it returning a favor so to speak."

Laughing she watched me carefully as if searching for something "You can call it whatever you like, but I know what I saw tonight. Friendship is great, but if friendship is all that man wanted he never would have kissed you inside that ring."

"I know I'm new to the WWE Celeste, but what does a friendly kiss on the cheek have to do with anything?"

Laughing she watched me once more carefully "Ok! Let's say I give you the benefit of the doubt. Maybe all John wants is friendship, your friendship must be mighty important to him to risk kissing you in any way in front of thousands of people."

What's that old expression light dawning on marble head – well that's kind of the way I felt. "You think that his kissing my cheek is going to make headlines? Are you serious?"

"Like a heart-attack," she replied. Quickly bustling around the room she collected her things leaving no trace she was ever there. "Like it or not John Cena is the WWE's golden boy. That makes everything he does subject to public interest. Tonight he kissed the cheek of a beautiful woman; a beautiful yet unknown woman. That innocent kiss could make a very interesting _TMZ_ headline or at the very least an interesting fan posted _You-tube_ video."

Turning back to the mirror I refused to let myself think about what Celeste had just said. Looking into the mirror I concentrated on more girly dilemmas – things like whether or not I was too big to wear this dress. "Celeste?" I called out in question "Are you sure this dress fits me? I mean I am a little bit bigger than you."

Sitting her bags down on the floor beside us, Celeste grinned. Standing behind me she pulled my hair from its work necessary messy bun. Running her fingers through my long dark straight hair she smoothed it down along my back and shoulders. Moving around to stand in front of me, she grabbed her small make-up bag and retouched my eye liner adding a darker eye shadow. With a quick spritz of perfume she declared me ready to go.

Fifteen minutes later, we walked into the small night club; only ten minutes later than what we promised John and the others. The club wasn't overly crowded, but there was a good size group of people at the bar, seated at the various tables, or making good use of the dance floor. I couldn't remember the last time I was inside an actual club. Looking around the club, I tried to spot John or one of the others. Celeste spotted them first. "There" she exclaimed pointing to a larger table at the very back of the club – definitely more private and out of the way. Considering the very public personas of this group private and out of the way was definitely on the menu tonight. From where we stood I could see Randy and Stephen seated at the table I didn't see John right away. Without realizing it I mumbled out loud "Where's John?" One would have thought with all the activity and music playing inside the bar there would have been no way Celeste could have heard me. One could certainly think that if they liked – sadly one would be wrong – she heard me.

I giggled as she suddenly began to rubber neck around looking for John. I don't either of us was prepared for the sight before us. It appeared as if John were making his way towards the table when he was stopped by a very attractive girl. I couldn't see her face very well from my vantage point, but she appeared to have very long dark hair and appeared to be wearing a short blood red dress. Within a few seconds she turned. "Celeste, that girl with John – is that who I think it is?"

"Son-ofa-bitch" she muttered beside almost hostilely. "That skank always rubbing up on some man she knows don't want her."

I could feel the wheels turning in my head. "Is there something going on between John and – which one of them is that?"

"Nikki Bella" Celeste spit the word out as if it were poison in her mouth. "That skank," she continued "How many times…how many ways can the man say not interested – before she gets the hint."

Never taking my eyes off the couple in front of me, I asked "Is there a history between those two? I mean did they ever date or go out together – something?"

Celeste snorted (a most un-lady like sound really) "Hell No!" she declared leaving no room for doubt. "That woman and I use that term loosely, has been trying to sink her claws into John for months now. He keeps turning her down – she just don't take no for an answer."

I could feel the spastic butterflies brewing in my stomach; I sure sign I was about to walk into a very sticky situation – a situation that I could very well live to regret. Flashing Celeste my sweetest most lady like grin, I handed her my small black hand bag "John and I will meet you at the table." Quickly I turned away and slowly made my way across the floor towards John and Nikki. Realistically they couldn't have been maybe two hundred and feet from where I had been standing just moments before. As I moved across the floor, I couldn't decide if the distance was my friend or enemy in this case. It would have been easier and probably smarter if I had just chickened out and followed Celeste to the table. I mean after all John is a big boy. Surely he can handle the unwanted attention one little ol' female all by himself.

All too soon I was standing almost directly behind John – wondering why in the bloody hell I hadn't chickened out. Stepping to his right, I slowly-silently reached for his hand. He still hadn't turn to look at me so I pushed forward "I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

I heard someone approach from behind. I prayed it was Mercedes or Celeste. I didn't have anything personal against Nikki Bella. She seems like a really great woman – just not the woman for me. This wasn't the first time she and I had talked. I've tried more than once to be polite – you know the dating version of thanks but no thanks. Nothing I said seemed to make a difference. Without looking, I felt the soft warm hand fold into my larger one. Her whisper soft words slid across my senses. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long." There was something new – something different in the tone of her voice. Clutching her hand a little tighter, I grinned "No…not too long at all Mer…" I turned getting my first real glimpse of her since she'd taken my hand. This was not the Mercedes I was getting to know. The Mercedes standing before me – completely stole my breath. I couldn't remember the last time a woman left me feeling speechless. I couldn't help it – my eyes simply devoured her. The warm blush painting her cheeks told me I was probably making her a little uncomfortable but I couldn't help myself.

Her long dark hair hung loose down her back and across her bare shoulders. The air felt alive with the soft scent of a new perfume. I don't know where the dress came from, but I was grateful she was wearing it tonight. Black was definitely her color. Squeezing her hand in my mine I raised my arm just enough to twirl her around for a full view. "You look…you look amazing" I whispered. Pulling her closer to me, I draped my arm around her shoulders unwilling to let her slip away. "Mercedes have you met Nikki Bella?" I asked my voice much warmer than it had been only five minutes prior. I was a little taken back when I felt Mercedes nuzzle in closer to me. My right hand was resting along her shoulder when she reached up and entwined her fingers with mine. "I believe we met earlier at the arena – right?"

Glancing only briefly at Nikki, I noted the strained smile pinching her otherwise lovely face "Yes I believe we did – It's nice to see you again Mercedes. I didn't realize you would be meeting John here this evening."

I was going to say something about my birthday and such; then make are excuses and head back to where the others were waiting. I never had the chance. Before I could say a single word, Mercedes laughed, "Well I was running a little late, but I couldn't let the champ spend his birthday alone. Besides…" Turning she gave me a soft, shy, blushing smile "I believe you promised me the first dance Mr. Cena. It was nice seeing you again Nikki, but if you will excuse us." Without waiting for an answer, Mercedes took my hand and led us both out onto the nearly empty dance floor.

Taking her in my arms felt as natural as breathing. I was remotely aware of the popular eighties tune playing slowly in the background. At the moment all that mattered was the two of us moving around the floor. The lights above the dance floor were a little brighter, giving me the opportunity to really see her dress. The damned dress clung to her like a second skin. The dark mesh panels caressed both sides of her body like a lover's touch. I quickly looked down taking note of the killer black heels she wore with a glittering little silver ankle bracelet wrapped snugly around her left ankle.

She all but beamed up at me "I'm sorry" she laughed nervously "I hope I didn't interrupt something important back there – it's just that you looked a little uncomfortable. I thought I would try and intervene before things became….well you know sticky."

"You didn't interrupt anything back there. I'm sure Nikki's a sweet girl and all but really not my type."

"Are you sure Champ? I mean you two looked awful cozy to me. I hate to think I broke up a good thing."

Was she serious I wondered? Did she really think that I wanted Nikki Bella? How could I possibly want Nikki when I had more than I could possibly want or need right here right now in my arms. "I'm sure" I replied with a cocky grin.

"Well then…I'm glad I came along when I did. After all what are friends for?"

I said nothing, pulling her a little closer I continued to move us both slowly across the dance floor. "Friends!" my mind screamed in disbelief. How could this beautiful creature think all I wanted was friendship? Sure her friendship and trust were important to me, but how did I convince this beautiful woman that I wanted that and so much more.

**Author's Note: ** **I hope that you're all still reading and enjoying! Please, remember good, bad, or indifferent whatever you're thinking right now – please leave it in the box below. Xoxoxox OZ.**


	11. Crazy Train

**Author's Note: ****Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to favorites, or following this story you guys are the best! Your support is inspiring!**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of the WWE or any music that is mentioned within in this chapter. I am just a fan-girl visiting this playground for a little bit. **

**Chapter 11**

**(Mercedes P.O.V) **

**(April 23****rd****, 2013)**

Sometimes you just have to wake up slowly. Yawn, stretch a little, and don't open your eyes till you're sure you're ready to face the world at large. It's definitely a step by step process. Following last night – this morning it was a damned hard process. Rolling over onto my stomach, I clutched my pillow a little tighter. I felt the sleepy smile creeping across my face as I thought about John. Last night might not have been planned but it couldn't have possibly worked out any better. The look on John's face when he first saw me in that dress was incredible. The memory alone was enough to make me blush. Dancing with him – feeling his arms around me gave me a sense of safety that I've never felt with any man before ever. A sense of safety that my mind refused to let me analyze too much. John Cena was an addiction waiting to happen. An addiction I couldn't afford – not now. No friendship was the only way this could work. A girl could never have too many friends right? I think John Cena and I could make the best of friends. It would all work out in the end; it had too.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

God Bless Mack and his driving! Anyone who tells you that the man is not a saint is obviously lying to you. He can drop or rearrange his schedule on a dime; and does at the drop of hat for me on a regular basis. I know it was after two a.m. when I finally made it back to the bus. I know he drove all night to move this big ol' beast down the road to our next stop. Regardless of how rough today would be – there isn't much if anything in this world that I would have traded last for.

Stretching out on the bed, I pulled the old quilt around me. Closing my eyes, my mind filled with Mercedes. The sight of her in that damned little black dress fried my senses. That body – that dress; I swear last night she gave new meaning to looks good enough to eat. Taking a deep breath I could swear I still smelled her perfume. Holding her in my arms as we danced was intoxicating. Never has dancing with a woman felt more primal more intense. The innocent blush of her cheeks – the innocence radiating in her eyes should have made me feel like a lecherous bastard. Instead all I felt was the overwhelming desire to take her; to replace that innocence with a hot heated desire that only I could satisfy. Rolling over I flopped onto my back. If I didn't want to spend the morning handling a massive erection alone I needed to change my thoughts quick and in a hurry.

When I said I needed to change my thoughts – I didn't mean that I wanted to see Paul's very real very sour looking face floating through my mind; definitely the mental equivalent of a cold shower. Scrubbing my hands down my face I wondered once more why the fuck he had to choose me to _"watch"_ over Mercedes. Although he wasn't specific, I'm pretty sure that _"watch over"_ didn't include wanting desperately to make her my new _play-mate_. Maybe Mercedes was right – maybe the _friend-zone_ is where we both belong.

Sighing in frustration my mind continued to wander. The whole evening had been amazing. I knew the moment I asked Mercedes and K.C. out Mercedes had her reservations. I don't know if it was going out with me or with the group that worried her more. After yesterday, no matter how much I didn't like I had to accept that she and Orton were friends. There was definitely some bond there – a strong one if last night were any indication. Sure the first few minutes – maybe a half hour were rocky. Mercedes was a little quiet at first, but then she started to open up. I see Mercedes and Celeste becoming very fast friends. Watching them giggle like school girls last night had been a blast. I don't how much times passed since Randy and Mercedes last hung out, but I know that last night they more than made up for it. Hell Mercedes even danced with Stephen once twice and actually made _him look good._ While seeing them on the dance floor got a little under my skin; I couldn't help but admire her skills. Anyone who can make Ste, look good on the dance floor definitely has mad skills.

With a couple of hours before I actually to be up and motivated I decided to spend the morning being a lazy shit – something I don't get to enjoy often enough these days. Rolling over, I snatched my phone from the bedside and texted Mercedes. My fingers hovering over the tiny keyboard I debated what to say. "Hey baby-girl U awake? Thanks 4 last night"

Tossing the phone onto the bed, I made my way to the bathroom. If she was awake, I figured she would text back – five minutes later when the phone rang I was a little surprised. Settling onto the bed I answered "Hello"

"Good Mornin' John," came the sleepy little reply. A reply I might add that I wanted to see up close and in person. There's a country (yes I listen to a little country – don't act so surprised) say's something about _"give me that girl with a sleepy little smile and head on my chest,"_ or something like that. In any case that's what I wanted Mercedes giving me the sleepy little smile I could hear in voice while her head rested comfortably across my bare chest.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

**(Friday April 26****th****, 2013)**

For the most part this week has just flown by. The whole birthday surprise for John was a complete success. I had a blast with Celeste that morning – giggling and talking like high-school girls over breakfast. I was finally figuring out my new role and responsibilities with the company. I was meeting and becoming more comfortable with not only the talent but the folks behind the scenes as well. I had talked / texted with Celeste more than once this week. She is one hysterical woman. I swear she has a _Simpsons_ quote for anything life throws at you. Of course John and I talked as well. He could be so funny when he wanted to be. Every now and then he would text me random a thought about whatever he was doing at that particular moment. Then Wednesday night he called just out of the blue. Although I didn't say it too him – it was like he knew I'd had a nightmare and needed to talk. All things considered I couldn't have asked for a better week; then I woke up this morning and got out of bed. My alarm went off and six. I was supposed to meet Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie at seven-thirty. I was up in plenty of time, showered, dressed, hair, and what little make-up I wear, everything was done. Finding my favorite pair of heels – I was ready to go. Standing in the door way about to walk out – I turned to grab my purse. That's when I heard it; nothing more than a simple snap-crack sound. The right heel of my best pair of black heels just snapped off. Startling me, I tripped ungraciously, I might add, into the door frame. Cursing, I righted myself, kicked off the offending shoes, and rubbed my upper arm where I had just banged into the door frame. Thankfully, I still managed to get out the door and meet my aunt and uncle on time.

I had been working in the office the last couple of days. I typically enjoyed my time in the office. Paul's staff was the best. They really welcomed me onboard. Today however, the team leader for our current project called in sick. Which normally with a team of six wouldn't be a big deal; we would muddle through. Today though I swear there must be a full moon or some damn thing. Everything I touched immediately full apart and went straight to shit.

To make matters worse I was supposed to meet Celeste for lunch here at the offices about noon. She was working on a WWE magazine photo shoot about half an hour away. About eleven-thirty we got a text from her saying that she was stuck at the shoot and wouldn't make it for lunch. Calmly I collected my phone, purse, and jacket. Making my way to the elevators, I rode down to the lobby. Hitting the sidewalk I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I needed some fresh air. Realizing I was more hungry than I thought I headed to the corner deli. A chicken salad sandwich on rye sounded really good at the moment.

As I stood in line waiting to order, I noticed a young girl with her mom two or three ahead of me in line. Both of them were wearing John Cena breast cancer awareness t-shirts. I couldn't help but smile. Digging my phone out of my pocket, I texted John. "Only 1130 and already is a crap day." My phone chimed just as I placing my order. If he wasn't busy – John always answered my texts, even if just to say he got it. It's just the way he is – I guess you could say that I've come to expect it. What didn't expect was a pic message of John with his tongue sticking out and eyes crossed; caption reading simply "Smile." You know what – I smiled.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.) **

About twelve-thirty we finally broke for lunch. I was working the set of a new Gillette commercial. Some of the crew and me were planning on going over to a little grill around the corner for lunch. Heading out to my rental truck, I caught up with a girl from the crew. "Hey Jess," I called out "Can I get you to do me a quick favor?" Jess and I had worked together on the last commercial. I knew she was a sweetheart – a sweetheart who wouldn't rib me too much.

"Sure John what's up?" She replied with her usually bubbly grin.

Handing her my phone, I asked her to snap a picture of me. As she lined up her shot, I decided on my pose. Raising both arms, I struck the classic _"muscle-man – make a muscle" _pose. I scowled just as she snapped the photo – hoping that I looked fierce.

Accepting the phone from Jess' outstretched hand I smiled at the sweet but knowing twinkle in her eyes. Without a clever caption in mind – I simply clicked send.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

I guess it was about two-thirty – maybe three o'clock when I left Paul's office headed to the break room. I needed some chocolate in the worst way. Standing in front of the snack machine I cursed when I realized they were all of _Snickers_ bars. Deciding on a Hershey bar, I had just bent over to retrieve my candy from the machine when my phone beeped. Stuffing my change back into my pocket, I opened my candy bar, before checking my phone. It was a video message from John. Turning up the sound on my phone I opened his message. I don't know about you guys, but for me, seeing John Cena sitting in his SUV singing along to Ozzy Osborne's CrazyTrain is just chuck full of laugh out loud sexy goodness.

Finally about quarter till five I was ready to go. I'd finished everything I could at the office for one day. I was more than ready to go home, slip into a really hot bubble bath, put on my jammies grab a bite to eat, and hit the sack early tonight. I was almost certain that Aunt Stephanie mentioned her and Uncle Paul had plans to take the girls out to dinner tonight. What a wonderful night to have the place all to myself. I loved my aunt and uncle endlessly. Spending time with their girls gave me such happiness at the same time it made me wish for a place of mine. A place I could fill with the same happiness.

Walking across the parking garage my phone beeped once more. Nearly certain it was John a smile was already creeping across my face. Unlocking my truck I slid in behind the wheel with a grateful sigh that the day was over. Open my latest text message I giggled. There was a photo of John doing what I can only describe as a very bad Undertaker impersonation. It looked as though he was trying to roll his eye back in his head; with of course his tongue hanging out. The message simply read "its five o'clock somewhere." I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I think I smiled all the way home. That dear sweet man had taken a really shitty day and managed to make it a little better. It had been a damn long time since a man outside of family had done something – anything just to make me smile.

I pulled in the driveway just in time to catch Aunt Steph packing the girls into her SUV; said she and the girls were meeting Uncle Paul over to her parents place. Although I wasn't 'technically' related to "Uncle Vince and Aunt Linda" I loved going over to their house. The couple you saw on TV was far removed from the couple you saw playing with their grandchildren. As much as I enjoyed time at their place; well tonight I just wanted the house all to myself. Giving the girls and Aunt Steph a big hug; they promised to give "Uncle Vince and Aunt Linda" my love. I raced inside the house. I couldn't decide which I wanted more something to eat or a hot bath. I decided on the bath. Forty-five minutes later dressed in lavender capris and matching tank-top (covered in hello kitty) I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. Rummaging in the fridge, I found some left over beef stew from last night. Popping the stew in the microwave, I buttered a couple of pieces of bread, and made a glass of ice cold _Coca-Cola._ It was nearing eight o'clock when I finished eating, part of me thought of heading to the living room. Stretching out on the sofa watching an old movie sounded pretty good. As I turned and headed back upstairs to my bedroom; watching an old movie stretched out on my bed sounded like a better idea.

Turning back the covers, I curled up on the bed. Flipping on the TV I channel surfed until I found an old Marilyn Monroe movie on TMC. I think I honestly saw, probably, the first thirty minutes of the movie before my eyes began to feel too damned heavy to keep open any longer. Switching off the TV, I sighed making myself comfortable. Reaching to turn off the bedside light, the sight of my cell phone made me smile. Scrolling through my text, I found John's earlier video message. I couldn't help I listened to it again. His expression was adorable. I watched as he cranked up the radio, gently drumming against the steering wheel before singing along. _"All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! Crazy, but that's how it goes. Millions of people living as foes, Maybe it's not too late to learn how to love- And forget how to hate"_ I laughed as he quit singing and begin to hum his bopping in tune with the music before picking up the lyrics once more. _"I'm going off the rails on a crazy train! I'm going off the rails on a crazy train!"_ "Crazy train" I mumbled with a giggle, a damned fine way to sum up my day. I listened to the little thirty second / minute long video twice more before sending a reply. With a big grin on my face, I snapped a quick picture of myself. "Thanks for making a lousy day – so much better Sweet dreams sweet pea!" Laying the phone on the night-stand, I switch off the light – quickly dozing off.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

**(April 29****th****, 2013 about two hours before Raw goes live) **

I was wandering backstage looking for Paul when I ran into John. "Hey sweet pea!" I called out as I ran to catch up with him. "Where you off to?" I asked as I fell into step beside him. He smiled, just short of cocky, as he dropped his arm around my shoulders.

"Well hello pretty lady! As a matter of fact, I was off to find you." He replied with a quiet happy confidence.

"You were – how come? OH! Before I forget, I saw you on TV this morning. The smile you gave that little boy this morning was amazing. You should be really proud of the work you do with _Make-a-Wish._" I asked warm curiosity lacing my words.

I didn't mean to giggle – honest but the sight of John Cena with just a hint of blush painting his cheeks was too much. "Why Mr. Cena," I smiled "are you blushing?"

"No...No of course not" he declared quickly.

"Of course not…not you!" I replied with a quiet sarcasm filling my words. "Listen," I continued letting him off the hook for the moment – anyway. "I heard a rumor that said you might be giving a little backstage tour before the show starts; any truth to that?"

"Yeah I'm giving three Make-a-Wish kids and their folks a little tour around back here before the show starts. Later on the boys and their moms are joining me on stage for a little presentation."

Drawing to a stop I turned facing him, resting my hand across his chest, I drew his eyes to mine. "I mean it John! The smiles and memories you give all of these kids is an amazing thing." Almost instantly his entire expression changed. It was equal parts appreciation, kindness, and something almost intangible that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Coming from you pretty lady – that means a lot!" He whispered before leaning in and kissing my cheek "Thank-you"

Now I was the one blushing "You're most welcome." I replied before we started walking once more. "Hey, when you take your tour later – bring the boys by my office ok?"

"Yeah of course" He replied without any hesitation.

About half an hour later, John stopped by my office with three of the sweetest young men I've met and their moms. John quickly introduced me to his new friends. Collecting the three small WWE duffel bags from behind the desk I handed one to each boy. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I thought maybe you might like a few things to remember your time here with us." The look on the boy's faces was well with it. The surprise on John's face was even better.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.) **

I enjoyed going live with on Monday night RAW, tonight though I was just as glad when the show went off the air. Exiting back through the gorilla position I was surprised to find Mercedes waiting for me. "I thought you would already be headed down the highways and byways with H."

"Yeah" she smirked "you know how he can be – you can hear his tires squealing out of the lot the minute Raw goes off the air. He got tied up talking with some of the crew backstage – since he's my ride…well here I am."

"Well I for one am glad you're still here. Listen I was thinking – you hungry?" I asked the beginnings of a plan coming together.

"Sure," Mercedes answered quickly "I could eat. Why what are you thinking?"

"I've got an old friend who runs a little bar and grill about fifteen – twenty minutes from here. Kris makes the best burgers and fries you will ever have. I thought maybe we could go and grab a burger and some fries – whattya think?"

"Mmmmm I really could go for a nice hot burger with cheese. But Paul is my ride – I got to be a tomorrow night's Smack-down taping."

"No worries, I'm headed to Smack-down myself you can ride with me. I got just a couple of loose ends to tie up here in the arena before we go. Why don't you go grab your bag – Mack's down at the bus; head over there and I'll meet you there in just a few."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

I watched John as he sprinted off down the hall – absently wondering about his loose ends. I shook my head clearing my thoughts before heading in the opposite direction to find Uncle Paul. A few minutes later, I'd spoke with my uncle, collected my bag, and was headed to the bus. I don't know what reaction I expected from Uncle Paul, but his calm "Ok – have fun and be careful wasn't it." Usually he's as protective as an old Papa bear when it comes to me. Since I've been working with him and the WWE he has become very relaxed about my hanging out with John. All things considered he knows John better way better than I do. I'm sure that there is years of trust built up there. Me not looking for anything serious – coupled with trust in John; I'm sure Uncle Paul knows he has nothing to worry about.

I could see Mack just inside the bus door. I knocked hoping to catch his attention. Opening the door wide he smiled taking in me and my hot pink suitcase. "Ms. Mercedes what a pleasant surprise. If you're looking for John he hasn't made it back yet."

"I know Mack. I just left John a few minutes ago. He and I are going to hang out for a bit this evening. He asked me to meet him here – if that's ok with you." I smiled.

"Ok with me? Ms. Mercedes that is more than ok with me." Moving away from the door he gestured for me to come inside. "It is always nice to have a beautiful face on board. John is a good man, but he surely isn't much to look at – if you know what I mean." I couldn't help the sweet child-like charm painting the older man's face set me to giggling.

Half an hour later, John and I were seated at small table in a relatively quiet corner of the bar. I had yet to meet Kris but if the décor was any indication he was certainly a man with eclectic tastes. The walls were covered with hundreds of various prints. From our vantage point I counted four different wrestler's images looking back at us. There were prints paying tribute to every field of sport; everything from wrestling, football, hell there were even pictures of pro-golfers lining the walls. Inter-mixed with the athletes were prints from every stage of Hollywood. The walls bore prints ranging from Charlie Chaplin to Channing Tatum.

We were both silent for several long moments as I took in the scenery around me. "So" I asked "How long have you known Kris?"

His smile was boyish and charming. It was almost as if I could feel the warmth of happy memories I watched flooding his face. "I met Kris when I was first starting out in the "minor leagues" so to speak. Kris befriended me almost instantly. She was like a little mother hen to me; always making sure that I had plenty to eat. A real stickler about making sure I took care of myself."

I was a little surprised when he mentioned Kris being a woman. I automatically assumed Kris was a man. Drawing my attention back to John I listened as he spoke. Looking around the room, he gestured at some of the framed prints hanging on the walls "Kris is true mother-hen in every sense of the word. She needs someone to look after. I don't care who you are; you find your way inside Kris' you definitely won't leave hungry."

A few minutes later a woman, I'm guessing near sixty maybe sixty-five approached our table carrying two the biggest orders of burgers and fries I have ever seen. She was a tall rather thick woman. She wore her long salt and pepper (heavier on the salt than pepper) in a long French braid that ended somewhere along the middle of her back. She was dressed in an old pair of heavily faded dark wash jeans and a deep red t-shirt bearing the name of the grill across the upper left. Even at her age, the boots she wore fairly screamed, "mess with me and mine and I have a place where they will never find the bodies." "Mickey said you were here. What's the matter John you forget how to find your way back to the kitchen to say hello to an old friend?"

Standing from the table, John laughed loud and infectious. "Shouldn't sneak up on folks Kris!" He exclaimed before wrapping the older woman in a relatively fierce bear hug. Returning the hug with a little fierceness of her own I heard her mumble "It's good to see ya kid! Who's your friend?"

Turning to the table, John smiled, all manly like and full of charm. "Mercedes this is Kris….the world's best maker of hamburgers. Kris this is Mercedes she just started working with the crew on Raw."

Kris stood and talked with for several minutes before someone in the kitchen began demanding her attention. With a small brief smile and weary shake of her head she excused herself. Heading towards the kitchen she turned and called out "Cena, you don't leave this grill without coming through that kitchen to say good-bye."

"Yes ma'am" he returned by way of response.

"Kris seems great and you were right about the food. This is the best damned burger I've had in a very long time." I told him in between shoveling bites in.

He simply laughed by way of agreement. As we finished are meal, I noticed John eyeing the pool table on the opposite side of the room. "Do you play?" he finally asked.

I chuckled, "I guess what I do could be considered playing, just not good play."

"You can't be that bad," he smirked "It's not that hard."

"Not that hard…Not that hard…" I mumbled with a girlish giggle. "Ok Mr._ "it's not that hard"_ why don't you show me how it's done." I suggested as I stood from the table.

Standing to the left of the pool table, I choose a pool cue from the wall as John set about getting the table ready. I could see the wheels turning as he examined the table with a nearly critical eye. I knew he was "up to no good" so to speak. There were times, times like these, when I really wish I could just read his mind. I'll be damned if it wouldn't make my life that much easier.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Asking Mercedes to come to Kris' with me had been the best idea I've had in ages. Kris' place wasn't anything special to look at. I figure most people would probably call it a hole in the wall kind of dive. It's like I told her earlier, Kris had one of the biggest hearts of anyone I've ever known. She may not have much to offer, but if you've been with Kris for more than five minutes and you leave hungry – well that's your damned fault. Kris was good people – yup bringing Mercedes here with me tonight was a good decision. Speaking of good decisions, the look currently painting Mercedes face had me wondering if playing pool with her was a good decision. Sure she admitted that she probably wasn't very good. I honestly didn't care how good she was. Ever since we'd gone out for my birthday I'd been looking for a little one on one time with her. This was the perfect opportunity. As she stood at the wall choosing a pool cue, I found the rack and set about setting the table. I was thinking just a friendly game or two of pool before we headed out for the evening. When I turned and saw her watching me – something in her eyes set my mind to spinning. I began to see this game as special – as a challenge if you will. I watched her a second longer. She knew – she knew my wheels were turning. I expected to find her; I don't know a little leery I guess. Instead I found her look to be full of acceptance – as if she were up to any challenge and that I found sexier than hell. Walking around the table, I chose my cue before coming to stand right beside her on the left. Nudging her a little with my shoulder I asked "Tell me Mercedes as a kid or whatever you ever play twenty questions?"

"You mean like where you think of something and I have twenty questions to guess what it is your thinking of." She asked curiously.

"Yeah something along those lines, but not quite. I was thinking that would we could maybe make this game a little more interesting."

I could tell that I definitely had her attention now. "Well Mr. Cena what exactly do you mean by more interesting?"

"Good question, Ms. Dean" I responded in kind. "A question asked and answered for every shot made. What do you say?"

I could see her wheels turning. I knew she was weighing out how many questions could likely end up answering. I could see her debating with herself wondering what the hell I was going to ask. Her silence was beginning to unease me just a little. "So" she began eyeing the table and me both with a critical almost teasing eye "If I make the shot then I get to ask you anything I want and you have to answer me?"

"Yup that's it, but if I make the shot then you have to answer me – fair enough?"

"What if I don't want to answer the question?" She asked a serious hesitance filling her voice.

"No worries baby-girl – will cross that bridge when we get there. What do you say want to play?"

I knew she wouldn't be able to resist the challenge. I could see it in her eyes. "You're on Mr. Cena. I hope you're ready. Please…" she gestured openly toward the table "you first."

This was going to be fun I thought to myself as I lined up my first shot. As I watched the ball slide easily into the corner pocket I thought about my first question. I smirked as it came too easily "Purple hello kitty pajamas really?"

She laughed as a second or two passed "You noticed that did you? Didn't think it would show in the picture I sent. Yes purple _hello kitty_ – what's wrong with_ hello kitty_?"

Examining the table for my next shot, I chuckled "did I say there was anything wrong with_ hello kitty_?" I gave her long pony tail a gentle tug as I walked past her. "As it happens your pajamas have taught me a new respect for_ hello kitty_."

"Yeah right Cena – take your shot already." She demanded with teasing annoyance. Standing beside her I lined up my next shot. Standing I glanced at her over my right shoulder – my next question already in mind. "Where did you get the dress you wore out the other night?"

"I borrowed it from Celeste. Ummm Cena you know that's two questions in a row about women's clothing is there something you want to tell me?" She teased.

My head snapped up taking in the gloriously fresh-faced expression covering her face. "Ha-Ha" I a mocked out loud "very funny!" I said as I stood beside her once more lining up my third shot.

WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA

(Mercedes P.O.V.)

Since this was just a friendly game and since I wanted my turn at asking the question I knew I needed a plan. Suddenly the little devil that sometimes makes her residence on my left shoulder whispered in my ear. I waited until he had his shot all lined up. I knew from watching his previous two shots that this one was likely a no-brainer for him. I waited until that second right before he took his shot. Moving in very close, I trailed my fingers down of his ribs; whispering "don't miss big guy." He missed.

Turning to face me his smile nearly dark and unreadable "Looks like it's my turn" I laughed as sprinted to the other side of the table. I was nearly hopeless at pool, but I had questions too dammit. I would make this shot – I had too. No one was more surprised than me when I did indeed make my shot. "Go ME! Go ME!" I exclaimed as did a little happy dance at the end of the table. His laughter shot through me faster than lightening; knocking every thought from my head.

He laughed glancing at me from across the table. "And your question is?"

"Since were on the subject of clothing; how about…" I pondered tapping my chin as if I was in great debate. "Boxers or briefs?"

Instantly I knew the question caught him a little off guard. Off guard was good – John had put me a little off guard more than once since the night we met. Tonight was definitely his turn. I waited patiently for his answer.

"Boxers" he replied with great indifference.

Our game played on. He definitely had the upper hand – he was averaging two questions to my one. He asked if I had any brothers or sisters. I told him about my much younger baby sister Christina. I asked about his brothers. He told me stories about growing up in house with four brothers (Steve, Dan, Matt and Sean). He asked my favorite color – it's pink by the way? I asked his – by the way it's blue. He asked the first serious question of the night; how I came to be working for the WWE as a road admin? At first I wasn't sure how to answer. I wanted to be honest but I didn't want to open up and say – oh by the way HHH is my uncle. Thinking quickly I gave him a much more watered down version of the truth. I told him that the opportunity came at a time in my life when I really needed it – so I took a chance. He seemed – I don't know satisfied with the answer – at least he didn't push for more.

His next question kind of took me by surprise "What are you Mercedes twenty-six twenty-seven?"

Why did my age matter "I'll be twenty-seven in June – why?"

He was thoughtful for a long minute than two before finally answered "I'm just curious…you're a beautiful woman. Surely somewhere there's a man out there wishing you weren't on the road so much."

I laughed hoping the laughter covered just uncomfortable the question actually made me. "No I giggled…no boyfriend or husband waiting for back home for me."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

I was nearly ten years older than her. Was age a factor? Is that why she seemed so oblivious to this _'energy'_ between us? If that was the issue how did I convince her it didn't matter? Pushing all questions of age from my mind – I concentrated on watching her play. She played decent enough pool I guess. Although I would be a damned liar if I denied how much I was enjoying the slight advantage I had. As I watched her lining up her next shot my thoughts wandered to the shot she _"helped"_ me miss. I watched her – studied her was probably more accurate. With any other woman I would have sworn it was planned – calculated flirting if you will. Was this all part of an act? I nearly laughed out loud. That sounded paranoid even to me. Guess she wasn't the only one whose past was leaving them a little screwed-up. No this woman may be a lot of things but this wasn't an act. She truly had no clue just how beautiful she was; or what just being in the same room with her did to me. Damned woman was playing with fire and she had no idea just how hot it was about to get.

We continued to play. I learned she loved all music; but her two favorite artists were Tim McGraw and Kid Rock. I learned that she loved to read and even did a little writing of her own. She learned that I wrote my very first song when I was like seven years old. I also told her that I wanted to continue acting – maybe even do something more dramatic than I had in the past.

Stepping to the table, I lined up my next shot. Catching sight of her from the corner of my eye I had to know what she was thinking. I missed my next shot. If she realized that I missed on purpose she never let it show.

She took her next shot very seriously – walking around the table checking every angle. I nearly groaned out loud when she decided her next shot brought her to stand right in front of me. Sliding in right behind her I whispered "like this" as I wrapped myself around her. She made the shot.

There was no happy dance this time. Her body went so still in my arms; the gentle rise and fall of her chest the only noticeable movement. _'Dammit'_ how could she just stand there so still; and not be affected at least half as much as I was. Backing up I gave her – her space before I went and did something we would most likely both regret.

Glad she had yet to turn around and face me; I forced a smile into my voice. "Your turn baby-girl – What's your question?" For several long beats it was deathly quiet before she calmly turned to face me. The twinkle in her eyes giving nothing away. "What are you thinking right now?"

"Excuse me?" I asked certain that I had heard her wrong.

"You heard me," she replied quickly and calmly "Tell me Cena what are you thinking right now?"

Just how the bloody hell was I supposed to answer that. "Don't ask questions if you're not prepared for the answers."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes' P.O.V.)**

"Don't ask if I'm not prepared for the answer. Ummm that's very sound advice Mr. Cena – very sound. Yet I'm thinking I'm prepared. So tell me, what are you thinking about right now."

"Ok – just remember you said you were prepared." I watched his every movement as he slowly closed the short distance between us. He stood so close. I watched as he deliberately placed his hands on hips – his fingers wrapping in the belt loops of my jeans. Tugging me even closer, he leaned in nice and tight before whispering in my ear. "Right now…I'm thinking about how very much I want to take that sweet soft mouth of yours in a long hard wet kiss."

Ok – he was right I wasn't prepared!

**Author's Note: ****Without any doubt this has been one of the most fun chapters I have ever written. I also have to say that at nearly 6800+ words it's definitely one of my longest chapters – if not the longest. I owe a huge special thank you to Taker Always for inspiring this chapter – more than she could ever imagine. So please if you're reading – good, bad, or indifferent leave it in the box below. As always thanks for all of the kinds words – you guys ROCK ! xoxoxoxox OZ**


	12. Do you Understand?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the WWE. Nor do I own any music or lyrics that maybe used or mentioned within this chapter. **

**Chapter 12 **

**(Mercedes' P.O.V.)**

_ "Ok – just remember you said you were prepared." I watched his every movement as he slowly closed the short distance between us. He stood so close. I watched as he deliberately placed his hands on my hips – his fingers wrapping in the belt loops of my jeans. Tugging me even closer, he leaned in nice and tight before whispering in my ear. "Right now…I'm thinking about how very much I want to take that sweet soft mouth of yours in a long hard wet kiss." _

_ Ok – he was right I wasn't prepared!_

Not prepared doesn't begin to cover how I was feeling. Did John Cena just say that he wanted to kiss me? _"No you idiot!"_ My little inner voice screamed _"he said that he wanted to take your mouth in a long hard wet kiss – there is a difference you know."_ Yes my inner voice picks the worst times to yell at me – it's like advice now – yell later. What am I supposed to say – he just admitted he wants to kiss me and I don't have a damned clue what I'm supposed to say.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.) **

Prepared my ass – No way in hell _little_ Mercedes was prepared for that! Stepping in even closer – completely invading her personal space I gave her a fleeting smile. I wanted this. Right this second, I wanted this more than I wanted my next breath. Even a blind man could see the uncertainty – perhaps confusion in her eyes. A true gentleman might have backed away; maybe given her some space. Fuck that – I never said I was a gentleman.

I was going to kiss her of that much I was absolutely certain. Would I spook her in the process – probably but that was a chance that I was willing to take. "I tried" I whispered as my fingers knotted tighter at her waist. "I tried to tell you…don't ask… so much you shouldn't ask…yet here we are" I suddenly felt hyper-aware of everything and nothing all at once. My words…hell my own voice seemed almost foreign to me. The uncertainty in her eyes increased as did her breathing. She wasn't as immune to me as she liked to think. The rapid rise and fall of her chest was nearly hypnotic as it betrayed her.

My left hand jerked at her hip pulling her as flush and tight against me as I could. I slid my right hand up from her hip – up the side of her body. The way she trembled at my touch was nearly my undoing. My fingers drifted along her cheek – gently caressing. Slipping my hand under her chin I forced her to meet my gaze. I watched with hungry primal eyes as she tugged her lower lip between her teeth. I wanted to tug that lower lip of hers between _my _teeth. "If you want out – say it now!" I warned. I gave her an out; all she had to do was say the word. Her soft ragged sigh, the flush of her cheeks, her rapid breathing, the gentle trembling of her body; she never said a word. I couldn't wait any longer.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I'd never seen such intensity; all of it focused on me. Pure emotion dominated his clear blue eyes. It was too much too fast. I couldn't look him in the eye. His words rattled me. "I tried" he whispered as his fingers tightened along my hips. "I tried to tell you" he murmured. He seemed almost sad when he spoke again. "Don't ask… so much you shouldn't ask…yet here we are." His words left more questions than answers. I felt his hand lingering against my hip. He was suddenly everywhere. He invaded my personal space and took over. I could feel my breathing growing shallow and rapid – my body betraying me. His hands on my hips were intense. When his right hand trailed up my ribs I began to tremble. Did he know – was the trembling as obvious as I thought? A few words – a simple caress and my emotions were all over the map. Nothing had ever felt like this before. A small part of me wanted to scream in frustration and confusion.

As his fingers glided across my cheek – I wanted to scream. I couldn't look him in the eye. I was terrified of what he might see in my eyes; oh worse what he wouldn't see. His hand slipped under my chin – forcing me to meet his gaze. I wanted to turn – to run but I couldn't. Tugging my lip between my teeth, I tried to look into his eyes. The hungry primal man watching me in return left me speechless. My body continued to tremble at his touch.

"If you want out – say it now!" He's words as serious a warning as I had ever heard. This was my chance. This was my out. All I had to do was open my mouth and speak. I could turn and walk away. Our relationship wouldn't have to change. So why didn't I? Why didn't I run when I had the chance? Instead I stood there my breathing ragged and shallow, my cheeks flushed, my body trembling in equal parts fear and anticipation.

His lips a soft gentle caress – barely a whisper across my mouth. Once, twice, three times his lips nothing more than bare whispers across my mouth. It was as intoxicating as it was painful. I didn't know if the urge to scream was so he would stop or not. I couldn't do this. He couldn't possible want me this way. I opened my mouth – looking for the right words.

Suddenly he took my face in his hands as he showed me what a long hard wet kiss really was his. He took my mouth; his tongue darting in and out of my mouth; imitating a deeper, darker, more primal act. Without warning my mind screamed "why me?" I could feel my doubts, my past, and my nightmares creeping in – taking over. I couldn't do this. I couldn't bear anymore. I pulled back. "John please….please just stop."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

I didn't want to spook her – honest I didn't but I had to taste her. God knows I wanted to be gentle. I needed to give her time to adjust. My first "kiss" was barely a kiss at all. My mouth barely whispered across hers. I needed for my mind and body to get on the same damned page – not likely tonight. I managed two more soft barely there kisses. Then she opened her mouth. I knew she was wanted to speak – to possibly object. I wasn't ready – I couldn't hear her right that I second. No, in that moment I needed to taste her all of her. I took her mouth in soft deep kiss. I couldn't stop my tongue from sliding in and out. I could feel her hands wrapped tightly in the cotton ends of my t-shirt along my waist. I wanted to rip the t-shirt from my body. I wanted to feel her hands all over my body. I wanted to scream. The dark tumultuous thoughts skittering through my head would certainly scare her off for good. I needed to slow down to regain some semblance of control. Without warning she pulled back her words pleading and broken "John please….please just stop."

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her tight against my chest. Her face immediately buried against me. After a moment maybe two I felt her trembling ease some. I heard her begin to murmur – disjointed words – random thoughts really. Pulling back, I tilted her chin up "Mercedes" I questioned?

"I can't do this John," her words barely more than a whisper, her voice quivering with every syllable. "I need for us to be friends John. Friendship…"she began her words trailing off as she looked away.

I wanted to scream to pummel my fists against the wall. Standing here in my arms, with lips red, wet, and trembling from my kisses and she wanted to talk to me about friendship. Images of her naked spread out across the top of the pool table like a veritable buffet had haunted me for the last hour and a half. I wasn't feeling very damned friendly at all.

Fuck that! She wants so badly to deny this….this whatever the fuck this is between us then she can damn well look me in the eye when she does it.

Tucking my hand under her chin I smiled brief and bitter returning her gaze to mine. "You want to lie to yourself Mercedes you go right ahead. If you plan on lying to me at least look me in the eye when you do."

"I'm not lying," she defended "It's the truth John and you know it!"

"It's the truth – Really?" I questioned before pushing "You stand here in_ my_ arms trembling I stopped – closing my eyes for a brief moment maybe more.

"I'm not lying to you John. I wouldn't…" she protested once more.

"Yeah baby-girl you are. Your lying if you think friendship is all there is between us." I returned cutting her off.

"What's wrong with friendship?" Her words were cautious. I could hear the nervous undertones painting every word.

"Nothing" I retorted a little more sarcastic than intended. "There's nothing wrong with friendship. If that's all there was between me and you I would expect it, but it isn't. There is so much more between us and you know it."

"John please don't" she pleaded.

"Don't what Mercedes feel this?" I demanded grabbing her. Wrapping my hands around her upper arms I jerked her tight – flush against me once more. That first kiss – I held back. I didn't want to scare her. This kiss – let's just say I was a little past giving a damn. I nearly growled as I took her mouth in a brutal punishing kiss. My tongue all but attacked her mouth. I couldn't bring myself to stop I wanted to taste every inch of her wet delicious mouth.

Something inside me snapped as I heard a soft mewling escape her. I pulled back. I could see the fear, questions without answers, and more importantly the need painted in her deep dark eyes. Yeah that kiss scared her, but she felt it. And whether she admitted it or not she wanted more.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

"John please….please just stop!" I pleaded unsure of my own thoughts and emotions at the moment. In an instant I was wrapped up in his arms. I knew I should object. I knew I should pull away. At that moment though, the thought of pulling away was too much. I couldn't face him, not yet, so I did the next best thing I buried my face in his chest.

I had to say something. I needed him to understand. Opening my mouth I started to speak once, twice, three times. My thoughts incomplete – random babble. I prayed he would understand, even if I didn't. I prayed to find the words to make him see. Why did this have to be so damned hard I wondered as he whispered my name? "I can't do this John," I whispered, silently pleading for him to understand. "I need for us to be friends John. Friendship…" My words trailed off as anger and frustration painted his features. I nearly panicked when he forced me to meet his flashing gaze. "You want to lie to yourself Mercedes you go right ahead. If you plan on lying to me at least look me in the eye when you do."

"I'm not lying," angry that I had to defend myself. Why couldn't he just understand my feelings "It's the truth John and you know it!"

"It's the truth – Really?" he questioned. Without giving an inch he pushed on "You stand here in_ my_ arms trembling," he stopped looking away. He was right I was trembling. My emotions were bubbling so close to the surface. I prayed I could get through this without tears.

"I'm not lying to you John. I wouldn't…" I pleaded praying for his understanding.

He flashed me an almost angry smile as if that made any sense before pushing "Yeah baby-girl you are. Your lying if you think friendship is all there is between us."

"What's wrong with friendship?"

His eyes flashed arrogant and annoyed "Nothing" he shot back sarcastically, "There's nothing wrong with friendship. If that's all there was between me and you I would expect it, but it isn't. There is so much more between us and you know it."

"John please don't" I pleaded. I was more than ready for the floor beneath to simply swallow me whole.

"Don't what Mercedes - feel this?" he demanded. Grabbing me he wrapped his hands around my upper arms and jerked me flush against his hard body. The way he grabbed me, his words, his scent, his mere presence it was all so damned overwhelming – I couldn't breathe. He looked as though he were about to speak – a low near growl his only sound. A mere instant later he claimed me with a deep brutal, terrifying, amazingly erotic kiss.

His kiss drove every thought from my mind save one. I was certain that I'd heard a strange noise coming from somewhere close by. A strange thought when a gorgeous six foot one man is kissing….wait a minute that strange noise was me. That strange mewling sound was me. I brushed hot scarlet as he pulled back.

Burying my face in my hands I tried to cover the hot blush painting my cheeks. He would have none of it. Lightly he pulled my hands away from my face. "Tell me again you don't feel that Mercedes? Tell me you're still trembling from my touch?" Casting a glance downward, his eyes rested briefly across my chest. "Tell me" he demanded his voice deep and rough "that your nipples are not rock hard right now thinking about how good it could be between us?"

I was mortified. How could I continue to deny what was so painfully clear to him? "Why me John?"

I could see that my question caught him off guard. I asked once more "Why me John? Look at you – your John "freaking" Cena. You could have any damned woman you wanted – day or night. Why pick me?"

His eyes changed. It happened quickly. If I hadn't been standing practically on top of him I'm not sure I would have noticed anything at all. But I was, I noticed the raw emotion flee as something darker colder took its place. Turning loose of me quickly, I nearly stumbled at the loss of contact. Picking his pool stick up from the floor, he tossed it onto the pool table. Without really giving me much of a second glance he spoke "I think it's time we go."

Within ten minutes we had made our good byes to Kris and were headed back towards the hotel parking lot where Mack and the bus were waiting. The entire car ride lasted maybe ten or fifteen minutes – the longest ten or fifteen minutes of my life. He said nothing as we boarded the bus. Mack greeted us both with his usual happy-go-lucky greetings. John barely managed a hello for his longtime friend before pushing past us both and heading towards the back of the bus – his bedroom.

Figuring that neither of us felt much like talking anymore tonight I headed to the smaller bathroom and changed into shorts and a tank top. As I headed back towards the front of the bus; I noticed for the first time that Mack had left sheets, blankets, and a pillow on the larger of the two sofas. What a dear sweet man. At this point I was eternally grateful. I just wanted to close my eyes for a little while and pretend that everything was normal. Thanking Mack for this thoughtfulness, I collapsed on the sofa. Standing I unfolded the fluffy black and blue blanket wrapping it around my shoulders I settled back on to the sofa and waited. I knew the minute I heard John coming out of his bedroom we needed to talk. Friendship maybe all I could offer, but I didn't want to lose it. His friendship meant too much to me. I had to make him understand. I had to do something and fast. I just wish I knew what that something was. I called out "John…can we talk?

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

_'Dammit! Why talk about it?'_ my mind screamed. I was angry, hell I was good and pissed off. I knew things could and would be explosive between us. After her reaction to me at the bar – I thought it was real plain. She obviously didn't see it as cut and dry as I did. Walking back into the "living area," I took a seat at the small table. I watched with hooded eyes as she crossed the way to take a seat across from me. For a long moment maybe more neither of us said anything. Reaching across the table she laced her fingers with mine "Please John, talk to me."

I almost couldn't bear the simple innocent contact. _'Fucking hell Cena you have it bad!'_ my head all but screamed at me; like I really needed the reminder. "What's there to talk about? I think you made yourself pretty clear at the bar. Friendship I get it! I think your lying to both of us, but it is what it is. I'm not going to sit here and beg you to change your mind."

As gently as I could I pulled my fingers free from hers. The loss of contact however minor seemed to upset her. Dammit to hell – why this woman I wondered? Why in the bloody hell did this complicated, baggage ridden, pain in the ass, sweet, scared, and sexy as hell woman have to fall into my lap. Why couldn't it be simple cut and dry black or white? I let Liz tie me up in knots. I swore it would never happen again – until now.

"John I know your angry. I just need you to try and understand. I don't want to lose what we have. Your friendship means the world to me right now. I can't lose that."

"Did I say you were going to lose me? Did I? You know Mercedes you're not the only one who wants to understand. Why not you?"

"I don't know what you mean?" she asked seemingly honestly confused.

"You asked me at the bar, Why you, now I'm asking why not you?" I retorted working to keep my words devoid of emotion.

Laying her hands on the table top, she stared at her fingers, never looking up she spoke. "You could have any girl in the world. Someone who is so much more sophisticated, smarter, prettier; someone better than me. Were just better off as friends."

Anger bubbled hot and fiery in my gut. This was insanity and it would stop now. I slammed my fist against the table top. Her head jerked up in surprise. Her finally meeting mine; good I wanted her attention. Reaching across the table easily, I grabbed her chin forcing her to look me dead in the eye. "I've had just about all I can stomach for one Mercedes. Mention friendship or down yourself one more time and I swear to God I will drag you across this table and paddle your sweet little ass. Do we understand each other?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

My God! What was he doing to me? My mind screamed, a grown man just threatened to paddle my ass like a small child. I was more than a little freaked out by that. My physical reaction was for more instantaneous. My breathing grew rapid, I could feel my nipples harden painfully beneath my soft cotton tank top, and I was certain that I was growing very wet between my thighs. Here I sat trying to convince him that we should remain friends only. The second he threatens to put his hands on me my damned body becomes so aroused I can barely breathe. What the hell was he doing to me?

He held my chin in his grasp, obviously waiting for an answer. What do you say to a man whose just threatened to paddle your ass? I couldn't speak I merely nodded

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

The nodding of her head wasn't enough I needed her to say she understood. "Say it" I demanded "tell me you understand."

She nodded her voice the barest whisper "I get it."

"Good" I mumbled before releasing her chin from my grasp. As I settled back against the booth I watched her. After a moment I noticed; the flush of her cheeks, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, the way her nipples pebbled hard against the soft cotton of her top. Whether she admitted it or not my words had turned her on. Mercedes Levesque wanted to be_ paddled_ by _me._ Standing from the table, I moved to stand directly beside her. Kneeling down beside her, I whispered in her ear "When you realize that friendship will do nothing to cure the going ache between your thighs – you come find me baby-girl. I'll be waiting." With that I leaned in nipped her ear before dropping to soft wet kisses against her neck. Standing I moved away from the table heading for the bedroom I called out "Good-night Mercedes, Sweet dreams!"

**Author's Note: While the previous chapter was the most fun to write – this one was night. I struggle with writing the male point of view. I hope that I painted John in the right light. I wanted to show his frustration over the situation without making him needy or whiney. Please let me know what you think, as always good, bad, or indifferent leave it in the box below. Much love xoxoxox Keeper of Oz**

**Author's Note: ** **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed; Mocha, Guest, ParkAvenue, Lady Isadorra, Awesomeone21, My time is now, and Taker Always. You guys ROCK – on so many levels. Thanks again to everyone who has added to favorites or is following this little adventure. I hope you continue to read and enjoy. As always good, bad, or indifferent leave it in the box below. **


	13. Bad Timing

**Author's Note:** **Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews. Your feedback means the world to me. Special thanks to those who were sweet enough to leave me their thoughts; my time is now, lilywhite25, awesomeone21, Lady Isadorra, Mocha, and of course Taker Always – you guys ROCK!**

**Author's Note / Warning: There is some "smut" in this chapter. If that offends you please skip below that section and continue reading. This is my first time writing this kind of work so please be honest but be fair – let me know how I'm doing – thanks again everyone **

**Chapter 13  
**

**(Friday Afternoon)**

Standing in the oversized doorway of the cafeteria, I scanned the crowded room looking for Celeste. Glancing at my watch I realized, as usual, I was nearly ten minutes late. Seemed everywhere I went these days I was late. Scanning the crowd, I smiled, when I saw her waving from a small table at the back of the room.

Pulling out the chair across from her I plopped down. "Sorry I'm late. Things upstairs today are hectic; what with _Extreme Rules_ just over two weeks away everyone is in crunch mode."

"It's all good!" Celeste smiled sliding a tray in my direction. Gesturing with a slight tilt of her head, the long line at the register "I went ahead and got us both the chicken salad."

"Thanks" I murmured with appreciation, not realizing just how hungry I was becoming until I sat down across from her – watching her tuck into her own sandwich.

We sat for several moments in comfortable silence; both of us taking a moment to catch our breath and to enjoy our lunch. "So" Celeste began breaking the silence "we really haven't had the chance to sit and talk since John's birthday. What's new? How's work going?" A devilish smile broke wide across her features reaching her eyes. "How are things between you and John? I told you he would love that dress didn't I? Did you see the look on his face that night? I swear that man nearly swallowed his own tongue. I wish I could have seen the look on Nikki's face when you interrupted them and asked John to dance. I just know it was priceless."

Since John's birthday, Celeste and I had become fast friends. She was right though, we really hadn't the chance to sit and talk like this since that night. We had been exchanging texts like crazy. We even managed to talk on the phone a couple for times, but never about anything to important. I was grateful to Celeste it felt good to have another woman, aside from Aunt Steph, to talk to. A woman who could understand the challenges that came with accepting any position with the WWE.

Tucking into my chicken salad, I smiled. "Work is going really well. I'm finally settling into a little bit of a routine. I think I've met just about everyone on the rosters for both Raw and Smack-down. Aside from a couple minor bumps in the road – everyone has been fantastic to work with. Just in the short time I've been working with H – I've learned so much already."

Celeste looked at me expectantly. I knew what she was waiting for – I just didn't know what to say. "And?" she questioned – drawing the single syllable word.

"And" I replied "What's going on with? How's the new story line working out?"

"Oh no you don't missy! You don't get to just the subject like that. I want details woman! How are things with you and John?"

Concentrating on my plate, I spoke softly "John and me haven't really had a chance to talk in almost a week."

"What!" Celeste exclaimed. Toning it down a notch or two only after the tables both to our left and right looked our way. "What happened?" She asked with equal parts concern and curiosity. "You two seemed so perfect together that night."

"Sure were perfect Celeste, perfect friends, nothing more." I told her, trying to keep my words light and friendly.

"Friends huh?" She seemed to mull that thought over in her head. Taking a sip of her diet cola, I could see she was choosing her next words very carefully. "So this _'perfect friends'_ was that your idea or his?"

"What does it matter whose idea it was? It's obviously the best decision."  
"The best decision…" she challenged "the best decision for whom? Because if you ask me the best decision wouldn't end with the two you not speaking much in a week; after all we are talking about the same man who sent all of those texts just to cheer you up right?"

I groaned inwardly. I was so tickled by John and his silly singing text messages that I'd bragged a little to Celeste about how sweet he had been. That decision was obviously going to come back and bite me. "It's no big deal Celeste. He's busy – I'm busy I'm sure once things slow down a little for both of us we will catch up again."

Celeste smiled very brief and a little sad. "I won't badger or push – not my style. I mean it is your life after all. All I'm saying is this – if friendship was your decision make sure it's what you really want before you walk away from what could potentially be the best thing that ever happened to both of you ok?"

I appreciated Celeste's concern I really did but I wasn't ready to explain myself to her – to anyone not yet. Reaching across the table I squeezed her hand – silently thanking her for her concern. "I'll think about it." I assured her. Hell outside of work thinking about John was all I had done since leaving his bus damned near a week ago. Even my nightmares had subsided. My sub-conscience deciding instead of focusing on the past it would focus on John instead. At this point, I figured a good night's sleep was a moot point.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

**(Late Sunday Evening)**

The past week had been a real pain in the ass. Except for one or two occasional text messages I hadn't talked to Mercedes since she left my bus Tuesday morning headed for the Smack-down taping. I knew from the one or two texts we exchanged that she was ok. Knowing she was ok was one thing – actually having a real conversation with her was another. Mack had asked for a couple of days off so rather that rattle around that big old bus by myself; I rented a large black Chevy Denali and headed out. Figured I would check into the hotel, maybe get in a work-out, decent meal, maybe hook with Randy later.

Well I did get checked into the hotel; stowed my bags in my room, changed and headed down to the hotel gym. My intentions were good. I figured I would work out for hour or so, grab a quick shower, some room service, and end the evening hanging out with some of the other guys from the roster already in town for tomorrow night. It was a good plan – that is until I saw Annalise walking on the damned treadmill just inside the hotel gym.

Annalise and I had known each other for years before anything had happened between us. Her older brother and I had been friends in school back in West Newbury. Then one night about two years ago we ran into each other at a bar where me and some of the guys were hanging out after a live show. I guess four or five years had passed since we'd seen each other. We spent a good solid couple of hours catching up on the old times. We spent the rest of evening with her literally tied to my hotel bed – spread wide like a starving man's buffet. Annalise was a wonderful woman. She understood the score. She knew what I wanted and she had qualms about giving in and giving it up.

I think she was as surprised to see me as I was her. Turns out she was in town only for a couple of days for an old friend's wedding. Without a second thought I invited her up to my room for a late and/or early supper depending on how you looked at. She headed to her room for a quick shower and change. I headed up to my room to order room service and wait.

I ordered us a couple of steaks with baked potato, salads, and two slices of cheesecake for desert. Room service arrived maybe a whole two minutes before Annalise did. The bell-man had just dropped off our food when I heard her knock at the door. Opening the door, I gestured for her to come inside. Wearing a short strapless black and pink silk sundress she had definitely captured my attention. I allowed my gaze to wander her body – knowing damned well that with a dress like that there was no chance for a bra or panties on underneath. She wore her hair long, curly, and loose flowing down her back. With her back to me, I found my mind thinking about Mercedes bone straight dark hair in comparison to Annalise's curly locks. Turning to face me she smiled as she slowly lowered the tightly gathered top of her dress exposing her perky bare thirty four B breasts. Her smooth caramel skin, her deep rose colored nipples had my body reacting almost instantly. The back of mind raced with the thought that while her breasts were perfect for the palm of my large hands - she was definitely smaller than Mercedes. Unwantedly my mind began to wonder about the color of Mercedes nipples. Were her nipples dark, or were they a soft rosy color. Given her reactions to our kiss, I figured it was safe to assume that they were very sensitive.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my thoughts. "Fuck Mercedes," I thought with a twisted gut; "I'm not letting another damned woman put me in emotional knots. We got no claim on each other – outside of friendship." There was that damned word again 'friendship.' My stomach nearly rolled and pitched just thinking about it. Watching as Annalise slipped off her dress – standing before me naked I shoved all thoughts of Mercedes and her damned friendship right out of my head.

With an easy sway of her thin slender hips, she was standing directly in front of me within seconds. Without a word between us, I placed both hands on her shoulders and rather abruptly guided her to her knees. There was no need for words she knew what I wanted. Within seconds I was planted deep in her mouth. Standing very still I watched her work my cock with her luscious mouth. Pulling her hair back away from her face - I could watch her – see every movement her mouth made up and down my hard cock.

Within seconds it wasn't enough. Fisting my hand in her hair I pulled hard as I begin to forcefully almost brutally fuck her warm wet willing mouth. Closing my eyes I let the sensations wash over me; I shut out everything except what I was feeling – everything except the pull of_ Mercedes…_ fuck 'Annalise's mouth on my hard cock.

"Dammit Cena," I thought nearly disgusted with myself "get your fucking head in this game now." Pulling away from her highly talented mouth I stripped off the remainder of my clothing and led us both to the bed. I watched as she lay down on her back spread wide open for me to take. "Wrap your hands around the slatted headboard behind you and don't let go until I tell you to. Do we understand each other?"

Nodding she quickly did as I asked. Lying down on the bed beside, I begin to lick, bite, and suck my way down her body until I reached her delicate bare pussy. Without thought I quickly shoved two long fingers deep inside her – working them hard in and out. Her moans and mewling almost painful to my ears as I thought about the soft mewling I'd heard from Mercedes a week ago. I wanted to punish Annalise – I wanted her to shut up. I didn't want any damned reminders of Mercedes not now.

I didn't realize she had let go of the headboard until I felt her hands against the back of my head. I immediately sat up moving away from her delicious wet pussy. "What did I say Annalise? Ummm baby didn't we talk about this? I think someone needs a reminder of who's in charge here don't you?" With that I forcefully rolled her on to her stomach. Smiling as she immediately presented her tight little ass for a swift paddling.

** "**One…Two…Three… "She counted out loud as I smacked her tight willing ass. I was just about to smack her a fourth time when I heard the damned phone ring. "Fuck it" I thought "that's what voice mail is for." Then as I listened I actually heard the ring tone – some silly ass nursery rhyme sounding shit that reminded of Mercedes. As quickly as the phone started ringing it stopped. Friendship was all she wanted. I was in the middle of something – so to speak. I didn't have to drop everything and answer the damned phone just because I knew it was her.

Annalise looked up at me questioningly "John" she whispered.

"Fucking hell!" I cursed aloud anger and frustration bubbling from me in waves. "Dammit baby, I'm sorry but I got to get that!" Grabbing the phone from the night stand I hit re-dial and waited for her to answer. Annalise looked pissed but she didn't question it.

Sitting on the edge of the bed I waited. After the second ring, I heard a soft, sad, and if I were a betting man tear filled hello.

"Mercedes, its John – talk to me baby girl tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry John, it's late I shouldn't have bothered you. I just needed…needed to…" her words trailed off.

"Needed to what?" I pushed – my words a little harsher than I would have normally intended.

"I just needed to...needed to hear your voice."

I sighed. I knew without her saying anything more that the nightmares had returned. "Talk to me baby-girl – tell me what's wrong?"

For several moments the line was filled with mutual silence. Then she spoke, "it was bad tonight John." She may not be crying but I was fairly certain she wanted to. Already knowing the answer I asked anyway "Do you want to tell me about it."

As I sat on the edge of the bed, I could feel AnnaLise's long nails trailing softly seductively up and down my bare back. I knew she was trying to be as patience as she knew how considering what we doing before we were interrupted. That coupled with the fact that I was obviously talking to another woman; yeah Annalise was taking it real well – for all of about five minutes. I guess I should count my blessing for the five damned minutes I did get right? Her whining at first was pretty manageable; just pouting and teasing little gestures. When I still didn't hang up she grew agitated. I understand her feelings but it damn sure didn't help my situation. "Mmmm Lover, tell me what I have to do to get you come back to bed?"

Mercedes' silence was instant. Son-ofa-bitch she heard Annalise. "Oh God! I'm such an idiot you're not alone are you? Of course you're not….I gotta go – I'm sorry John," and with that she was gone.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

Any night you awake up and you're not screaming – well count your blessings, because that's a good night. Dreaming about me and Jake was one thing. Tonight my sub-conscience decided that John needed to be trapped in that damned pick-up with us. I may not have screamed, but that didn't stop the tears from coming. Seeing Jake lying beside the truck broken and unmoving was one thing. My stomach lurched threatening mutiny at seeing John in the same condition and not being able to do a damned think about it. I repeated over and over its just a dream – it's not real. John is perfectly ok. Scrubbing my hands down my face I growled "Get over this" I muttered out loud – frustrated and losing patience with myself. Reaching for my phone, I played back the text message he'd sent me a while ago. I thought listening to him sing horribly off key might do the trick – it didn't.

I gave in – I called him. The phone only rang two or three times – not long enough for voice mail, before I chickened out and hung up. Dropping the phone on the bed beside me I snuggled under the covers – clutching my pillow. I prayed to just go back to sleep quickly. When the phone rang back almost instantly I was a little surprised. I answered immediately; all the while praying that he couldn't hear the tears in my voice.

"Mercedes, its John – talk to me baby girl tell me what's wrong?" He sounded so calm and reassuring when he spoke. I couldn't break down on him. Hells – bells I never should have even called. I wasn't being fair to either of us.

"I'm sorry John, it's late I shouldn't have bothered you. I just needed…needed to…" My words trailed off. I needed to what? To hear his voice, to beg him to come 'rescue' me from my own damned screwed up mind – what exactly did I need?

There was a pause and then two before he spoke again. "Needed to what?" he pushed. I noticed that his words seemed deeper almost huskier than I'd heard before. I absently wondered what that meant.

"I just needed to. Needed to hear your voice." I replied in a soft still voice

"Talk to me baby-girl – tell me what's wrong?"

We were both quiet for several long moments. There was no need to hide we both knew it was the nightmares that drove me to call him. The question was – was I woman enough to admit that to him now? The answer to that question was no. I still couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth about my past. Instead I spoke in a soft, still voice "It was bad tonight John."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

I sat in the still darkness of my bed debating what I should say – if I should say anything at all. After several moments of silence I heard it – a woman in the background.

"Mmmm Lover, tell me what I have to do to get you come back to bed?"

I felt my stomach go crashing to the floor. John wasn't alone. "Oh God! I'm such an idiot you're not alone are you? Of course you're not….I gotta go – I'm sorry John," I couldn't hang up the phone fast enough. Leaning over the edge of the bed, I shut my phone off, carefully dropping it onto the carpeted floor beside the bed. Snuggling with my pillow, I felt the damn break inside as the tears silently slipped down my face.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Tossing the phone towards the night stand table, I stood from the bed. I was pissed. Here I was a grown ass man – alone with a beautiful woman. A woman who wanted it – the same way I did. And what was I doing – well it sure as hell wasn't fucking said woman. No instead I'm standing in the middle of my hotel room – bare ass naked – worried about a girl with more baggage then the entire diva's roster combined. I heard Annalise when she climbed from the bed, but I didn't turn around. She may not know it yet but tonight; well tonight was over – guess a mental cold shower will do that to a man.

Moving around the bed Annalise moved to stand right in front of me. I felt her warm soft hands caressing my chest and abs. "Come back to bed baby, let me please you tonight."

I couldn't bear the idea of being touched again tonight. I quickly and politely removed her hands from my bare chest. "I'm sorry Annalise – this isn't going to happen tonight. It's probably best if you just go back to your room."

The look she gave me – you would have sworn that I'd suddenly grown two heads. "Are you serious" she questioned?

Bending to pick up her dress off the floor I handed it to her. "Yeah I'm sure – it's for the best if you just leave now." Without another word I turned and made my way towards the bathroom. In a matter of seconds she realized that she was more or less being dismissed. I know I should have felt like a lousy bastard and part of me did. A bigger part of me worried how I was going to make this up to Mercedes.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

**(Backstage – Monday Night Raw)**

Today had been a total and complete freaking nightmare. I think I'd managed a grand total of four hours sleep last night. I woke up with my head pounding and my face a swollen blotchy mess. Thank God for the miracle that is make-up. With the help of two new best friends L'Oreal and Cover girl I was able to cover up the worst of the damage. Dressing quickly, I grabbed breakfast on the way to meet Paul. I think it was nearing nine a.m. when I finally met up with him and it has been non-stop go – go – go ever since.

Although I would never admit it – I was doing my best to avoid John all night. I just couldn't see him right now. I had no idea what the hell to say. All I knew for sure was that if he tried to apologize I would most likely hurl. I just couldn't take that not right now.

Everything about the night was perfect right up to the last five minutes of the show. Paul wanted to see Team Hell No before he left the arena tonight. He'd asked me to go to the gorilla position and wait for them to come back from the ring. The only problem with that – Team Hell No was currently involved in a six man tag match with John against the Shield.

Standing off in the shadows, I waited for the Shield to pass before looking for Kane and Bryan. The two of them came through the curtain laughing with John. I spoke quickly "Glen (Kane) Bryan (Daniel Brian) Paul needs to see the two of you in his office before you leave the arena. He should be waiting for you down there now. Both men thanked me and exchanged final words with John before turning and walking towards Paul's office. John and I just stood there gawking at each other. He finally broke the awkward silence "Listen Mercedes…I didn't mean for you to hear…I'm"

I stopped him right there "Listen John I appreciate what your trying to say I really do; but I can't – not tonight I'm sorry," I mumbled before turning and walking at a near run back down towards Paul's office.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

"Son-ofa-bitch" I muttered as I turned and slammed my fist into the first wall within reach. Muttering I cursed as I looked unseeingly at my now throbbing right hand. Heading back to the men's locker room – I didn't realize that I had picked up a shadow – a well over six foot two hundred thirty pound shadow.

Entering the now nearly empty locker room I plopped tiredly down onto the bench in front of my current locker. "Hey kid!" called out Mark still half dressed in his usual Undertaker ring wear. "Something you want to talk about" he asked patiently – in a tone reserved for men talking to their much younger brothers. Any other time, I would appreciated what he was trying to do; tonight I couldn't - tonight was different

"Not really much to talk about Mark – it is what it is." I answered curtly,

"This have anything to do with Paul's new dark haired assistant?"

"So what if it does?" Looking the dead-man in the eyes I knew he wasn't ready to leave it be. I appreciated that he cared, but I couldn't go there, not yet. "Look Dead-man, here it is in a nut-shell. She pissed me off – I hurt her. I guess that makes us even – don't you think." I knew I was probably being a sarcastic ass, but the whole night had been shitty why stop now.

"But you're in the mood to screw around and punch the shit out of walls is that?" He asked with his usual calm.

"I tell you what Taker; we can talk all night long about H's new admin – just as soon as you tell me all about Ashley and your recent trip to St. Louis. Whattya say?"

I got the trademark smirk which on a better day might have made me a little leery. Tonight it just pissed me off. "Fuck- you Cena!" his only reply.

"Yeah dead-man that's kind of what I thought" I said as I continued to hustle around the locker room.

**Author's Note****: Not where I really saw this ending but my muse has decided to take a break on me or something so here it is - hope you all enjoy xoxoxox OZ**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **** I own nothing except my OC's. I own nothing or no one associated with the WWE. **

**Without further ado – I present to you, **

**Chapter 14**

**(Tuesday Night / Smack-down taping)**

**(John's P.O.V)**

Since Monday night went so damned well, I decided to attend the Smack-down taping. I hung out in the locker room with Randy and Stephen (Sheamus). See I was just a man hanging out with his two best friends in the business. I wasn't some pathetic stalker, hoping to catch a glimpse of his "woman." In all honesty, the boys and I hadn't really hung out since my birthday; given the amount of time we normally spend together that was unusual. More often than not our conversations could be compared to that of three little old ladies. Together we could talk about anything from the serious (Stephen's sister's adopting), the mundane (anyone know if it's supposed to rain to tomorrow), or the ridiculous (who runs the Krusty Krab when Sponge-bob and Squid-ward have the day off?) Any given time of day these boys know I have their back – and I know they have mine.

Walking outside the locker room, the three of us posted up around a monitor to watch some of the action taking place at ring side. That's when I saw her. She was standing about a hundred feet away. I watched her for several long moments from the corner of my eye, before noticing just how damned tired she looked. On one hand I wondered why she looked so tired; stopped just short of worrying if she were sleeping at night. On the other hand I wondered why I gave a shit. She's the one who said she wanted strictly friendship. I gave her what she asked for. There was nothing going on between Mercedes and me; so hooking up with Annalise was no big deal. 'Yeah,' I thought with a shake of my head, the two of us definitely needed to come to an understanding.

I kicked around backstage with Randy and Stephen another twenty minutes – half hour maybe, before they bailed to get ready for their tag-team match. Taking that as my queue, I headed down to H's office. I knocked once, before sticking my head in the door, "Hey Mercedes…you around?" H's actual on-site office didn't differ much from one show to the next; a desk, a couple of chairs, WWE photos on the wall, and a small leather sofa shoved up in the corner. At first glance I thought the office was empty – figured she was running around backstage. I was about to turn and leave when I noticed her.

She looked so "innocent" curled up in the far corner of the sofa. Her head resting against the back of the sofa, a large folder with several loose pages resting haphazardly across her lap. I was going to leave her be – let her get some sleep. Reaching for the door, I heard her mumble, looking over my shoulder, I saw her twitching in her sleep. I probably should have just kept on walking but I couldn't. Taking a seat on the sofa beside her I scooped up her folder – setting it aside I took her hand. "Mercedes…wake up baby-girl," I spoke softly quietly. After a moment I tried again, shaking her shoulder "come on baby-girl – naptimes over time to wake up."

"Mercedes…?" I questioned when she woke with a frantic jerk. I didn't think twice – I just did what came naturally – I wrapped her in my arms. Murmuring non-sensical words of what I hoped would be comfort. She trembled gently as I held her tighter. I could feel her coming awake – slowly by degrees. When she began to pull away – I knew the moment was over. Time to get this over with I thought. "What's wrong, Cedes? Why have you been avoiding me? Is it the nightmares or…." My words trailed off. "I haven't been avoiding you, I'm fine - really," she declared as she made to stand from the couch. Picking up her folder, she moved towards the desk – with her back to me she spoke. "If you're looking H he said something about heading to the men's locker room – looking for Kofi or something I think."

Standing from the sofa, I watched as she sorted several pages – attempting to look too busy to talk I guessed. The silence was deafening. Ok, so I guess the next move is up to me. "Wasn't looking for H," I told her quietly. "Forgive me baby girl, but someone's lying... Remember what happens when you're naughty?" I needed to keep the mood light. I wasn't interested in arguing with her. Besides the fiery blush I knew to expect at the mere implication of paddling her ass was too much to resist.

"John, stop." She glared up at up me blushing hotly her words flustered," Friends remember."

Sitting on the edge of the desk, I was quiet for a long moment and then two I nodded choosing my next words with care "I remember, but I think you forgot. I know the situation you caught me in was a little awkward to say the least, but you were the one that chose to be friends, Mercedes."

Slowly she looked at me her eyes filled with life and emotion. "I know, I just..." her words ended quickly as she looked away.

"Just what?" I questioned, "Just maybe you're jealous?" I supplied almost certain I was right,

"Get over yourself Cena, I'm not jealous." She declared as she rolled the desk chair back, anger flashing in her eyes as she stood to face me. "You were just a rude ass to answer the phone. Maybe you wanted to rub in my face that how quickly the _'great John Cena'_ can move on."

Standing I slammed my hand against the desk "That's bullshit and you know it. You just don't want to admit to yourself that there is something between us; something very fucking explosive. Or just maybe you're scared. But instead of facing what you're afraid of, you decided to run away. We can be friends all you want, Cedes. I'm not against it. I like you. But... you can't have it both ways Mercedes. You need to decide what you want – what you're willing to fight for. Because as cliché as it may sound there are things that I want and need."

I watched her grow very quiet, seemingly lost in thought. I would have given just about anything to be inside that pretty little head of hers right that very moment. "So," she spoke breaking the nearing uncomfortable silence "now what?"

Tucking my fingers under her chin, I forced her to look me in the eye. "I'm here Cedes and I'll wait for as long as I can. So whenever you're ready... you come find me; but I won't wait forever." Dropping two soft kisses across her forehead – I exited the office and didn't look back.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE **

**(Mercedes' P.O.V.) **

I'd moved to the sofa because the desk chair was driving me crazy. I hadn't planned on falling asleep. Even without the nightmares, I still wasn't sleeping for shit. I should have known better. The minute I got comfortable I was out like a light. I don't know how long I was out. One minute I'm dreaming and the next I'm waking up in John's arms. Damn did he smell good! At first it felt nice to just be held. He rubbed his hand up and down my back murmuring what I don't recall, but it made me feel better none the less. Fully awake and free of the dream – his embrace seemed a little uncomfortable so I pulled back. The loss of warmth – of human contact was immediate. A part of me wanted to slide back into his embrace and stay there for a very long time to come.

"What's wrong, Cedes? Why have you been avoiding me? Is it the nightmares or…." His words trailed off. Something inside me was very grateful he didn't finish that thought.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I'm fine - really," I stated with more calm than I actually felt. Sitting beside him on the sofa, I noticed my hands in my lap – nearly trembling. I needed to keep busy. Standing I picked up my folder and moved to the desk. Without facing him I as casually as I could mention "If you're looking H he said something about heading to the men's locker room – looking for Kofi or something I think."

I felt it more than saw it when he stood from the sofa and approached the desk. I tried to distract myself – I needed to sort out these contracts for Paul. The ensuring silence over whelming me I nearly wanted to scream. "Wasn't looking for H," he whispered into the silence. "Forgive me baby girl, but someone's lying... Remember what happens when you're naughty?"

The brief and all too sexy smile spread quickly and was gone just as fast. I knew he was trying to lighten the tension – I appreciated it – it didn't help, but I appreciated it none the less. I was certain that my face was a beautiful shade of red right now. I could I expect to survive a full blown sexual relationship with John; if his merely mentioning paddling me has blushing like a fourteen-year old school girl. "John, stop." I gave him my best hard stare. The best I could manage anyway considering my face was currently turning fifty shades of fiery red." Friends remember."

I watched without comment as he perched his large frame on the corner of my desk. I expected and immediate response. When he said nothing for several long moments, I found myself studying him. Even if he weren't a professional wrestler, he would still be a very handsome man. Deep blue eyes that a woman could easily and willingly get lost in. I was nearly lost in thought when he finally broke the silence once more.

"I remember, but I think you forgot. I know the situation you caught me in was a little awkward to say the least, but you were the one that chose to be friends, Mercedes."

It took only seconds for his words to digest. Was he serious – I called while he was in bed with another woman and he's calling it awkward? He answers the phone and talks to me while he's in bed with another woman and he's calling it awkward. "I know, I just..."I stopped unsure what to say next. Awkward just did not begin to covering what I was thinking or feeling right now.

"Just what, "he challenged? "Just maybe you're jealous?" I could hear the certainty in his voice. He was so sure he was right. Ugghh Men! Can't live with them – damn sure can't shot them.

"Get over yourself Cena, I'm not jealous." I shoved my chair away from the desk, certain my emotions were flashing vividly across my face. "You were just a rude ass to answer the phone. Maybe you wanted to rub in my face that how quickly the 'great John Cena' can move on."

His hand slamming against the desk startled me – a reaction I was sure he was aiming for! "That's bullshit and you know it. You just don't want to admit to yourself that there is something between us; something very fucking explosive. Or just maybe you're sacred. But instead of facing what you're afraid of, you decided to run away. We can be friends all you want, Cedes. I'm not against it. I like you. But... you can't have it both ways Mercedes. You need to decide what you want – what you're willing to fight for. Because as cliché as it may sound there are things that I want and need."

_'Wants and needs'_ my mind screamed at me. Did I even know anymore what I wanted or needed? How could I worry about his wants and needs when I didn't even know what the hell mine were? Holy shit! I was in deep danger of drowning here and I had no idea how to get out.

"So," I asked breaking a now very uncomfortable silence – asking what I hoped he had a good answer for "now what?"

His fingers tucked under my chin forcing me to meet his gaze – those beautiful deep blue eyes will surely be the death of me one day. "I'm here Cedes and I'll wait for as long as I can. So whenever you're ready... you come find me; but I won't wait forever." With gentleness most women can only dream about he dropped two soft kisses across my forehead and then turned to exit the office. Watching him leave, I noted for the first time that my uncle was standing just outside the open doorway. Son-of-a-bitch I grumbled mostly to myself how much had he seen or heard? Without any question this was the very last thing I needed right now. Entering the office he gently closed the door behind him. "Everything ok Mercedes?" he questioned innocently enough.

"Sure" I replied with a little more enthusiasm than was actually called for.

"I saw John leaving just now – everything ok between you two?"

What a loaded question I thought with an inward giggle. I could hear the concern in his voice – I knew he was just trying to look out for me. I wondered which he would choose if he knew; if he knew that the face of company had me twisted in knots thinking about be paddled hard. Would he still be concerned about me or would be concerned with beating John's ass all over this arena? "No – No Uncle Paul everything is fine. John was just dropping by to check up on me. You know being a good friend and all!" He didn't question me further, but I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't entirely buy my answers either.

I spent the rest of the show in the office. Getting caught up after my little "cat-nap" was harder than you might think. Blissfully Smack-down ended with incident nearly forty-five minutes later. Coming back from the gorilla position – Uncle Paul came in just as I packing up the office. He had a couple of meetings nearby tomorrow morning so he wouldn't be leaving for CT until tomorrow afternoon. I on the other hand was booked on a flight home tonight.

It was well after one a.m. when I finally crawled into my own bed and fell asleep. Boy it was sure nice to be home. Things were buzzing around WWE. Only one week until Extreme Rules. My first couple of days home I managed to stay busy. I was working in the office. I loved being on the road, but there was a different energy working in the office – a rhythm that I just fell into naturally. By Friday afternoon though I admit I was a little of step. Thoughts of John were catching up with me. I'd been dreaming about him for days. Some were down right terrifying. I would be trapped in that damned truck unable to help myself, Jake, or more importantly John. Others were terrifying for other reasons; I would wake up aching, needy, and alone.

Walking in the front door, I slipped off my heels and headed for the kitchen. I was a little surprised to see Aunt Stephanie sitting at the table with the girls; giggling over peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with big glasses of milk. Standing just inside the door way I stood watching the girls enjoy some quality mommy and me time. They were all growing up so fast. Aurora and Murphy looking more like their momma every day. Little Vaughan was definitely going to take after Uncle Paul with all that long blonde hair. I watched as Aunt Stephanie helped the girls clean up their messes, before letting them run off to play. I smiled as each girl stopped in the doorway to give me a big hug before heading off to the living room.

Taking a seat at the table – I smiled. "You would make an awesome mom Mercedes," chimed in my Aunt Stephanie from the sink.

"I'm not so sure about that Aunt Steph," I replied hedging around the topic, unsure where she was headed with that particular comment.

"I am" she replied with simple straight forward confidence. "I've seen you with the girls. Those three simply adore you – your loving, patient, kind, and giving with them. Any little boy or girl would very blessed to call you mommy."

I snorted probably a most un-lady like gesture, but somehow it seemed more than appropriate. "Only one problem with that theory Aunt Steph."

"Only one – let's hear it. You forget baby girl I'm a McMahon. Give us problem and watch us go to work."

"First I need to find a man who feels very blessed to call me his – before I can think about blessed bundles of joy."

"Oh" Aunt Stephanie commented mildly before sitting down across from at the table. "I guess I assumed that was already a possibility."

I nearly choked. "A possibility Aunt Stephanie? What on earth made you think that?"

Laughing easy and gentle, "It doesn't take an Einstein to see that you have been seriously preoccupied around here the last few days; I had just hoped that it was a sign of positive things on the horizon for you. If it's not a man that's consuming your thoughts – what is?"

"Well," I hedge a little not really sure that I wanted to share with my Aunt any more than I wanted to share with Uncle Paul a few days ago. "Aw, Hell" I thought to myself just for it. "I guess in the strictest sense I am preoccupied with a man, but in the way you think."

"So, in the strictest sense it's a man. A man I'm assuming you don't as a romantic possibility. If that's the case then how do you see him; not to mention which man are we talking about exactly?"

As I blurted out the words "John Cena," my inner voice screamed _will you ever learn to keep your big damned mouth shut?_ I'm not entirely sure I know what reaction I was expecting from her, but calm silence wasn't it.

"Uh are you going to say something Aunt Steph," I inquired with a brief if somewhat skittish smile.

"You and John are just friends?" She asked without a hint of what she was really thinking flashing across her smooth poker face.

I'd learned to hate her poker face as a child – good to see some things never change. "Were just friends Aunt Steph, honest."

"Well for _"just friends"_ accompanied by what I'm sure she thought were cute little air quotes "he seems to have certainly taken over your thoughts lately."

"Can't friends worry about each other from time to time?"

"Sure they can," came her swift reply, "have you two become fast friends?"

I sighed, knowing that I would probably regret this I pushed on with more of the truth than I was really comfortable with. "Hell if I know what we are these days Aunt Steph!"

Reaching across the table, she squeezed my hand – smiling at me reassuringly. I felt like I did when I was a school girl taking her all my childish adolescent problems and praying she could fix them. "So talk to him and find out – see where you two stand."

"It's not as simple as all that Aunt Steph,"

Shaking her head she moved, taking the seat right next to mine she smiled brief, patient, and all too motherly. "Remember a few weeks ago when you were home and we talked about John?"

"Yeah what about it" I asked curiously?

"He's more to me than just a WWE superstar Mercedes. I worry about him – in some ways every bit as much as one of my girls. He has such a – I don't know – a dark sadness about him these days. Not unlike the one I see in you some nights. If you two can help each – heal for lack of a better word – then I am all for it."

I was starting to grow a little uncomfortable with this whole conversation. "Where are you going with all this Aunt Steph?" As soon as the question left my mouth, I knew her wheels were already spinning – she was already scheming and plotting. "Aunt Steph what are you plotting over there?"

"Who said I'm plotting anything? Just because I have an idea and I'm a McMahon does not mean that I'm "_plotting_."

"Yeah Aunt Steph it usually does - so out with it."

"I think you should go and talk to John right now – this weekend."

"This weekend?" I asked completely caught off guard. "I've got so much I promised Uncle Paul I would do – I don't have time to go see John. Besides I'm not even sure where he is this weekend."

"All stuff you can do from a lap-top right? So take your lap-top with you and do it there." Holding up her hand she smiled effectively cutting off my protest "As for not knowing exactly where he is – I can fix that." Snatching the phone from the table she quickly dialed. Drumming her nails against the table almost impatiently as she waited for the other party to answer. "Hello Mack… its Stephanie Levesque….I'm good, How are you? That's great to hear Mac – really is. Yes the girls are doing great! Yes they are getting bigger every minute. Listen the reason I was calling, I was wondering where exactly you and John are this weekend?" Jotting notes on the back of an envelope she laughed. "Listen Mack, Mercedes and I have been talking – and I think it's a good idea if she flies out to meet up with you and John for weekend. What do you think? Laughing heartily, Stephanie shook her head "Mack I could not agree with you more. Great…that's great then it's settled. We will get Mercedes on the first flight out. Yes, I'll let you know." Laughing once more she smiled "Yes Mack I promise. Thank you, you have no idea how much this helps. Ok will talk soon – take care"

Hanging up with Mack, Aunt Stephanie immediately dialed the airport. _"Great," _I thought "this _day just keeps getting better and better."_ Within half an hour I was booked on a flight to Pennsylvania the promise that Mack would pick me up at the airport.

My flight was perfect. I landed right on time and true to his word Mack was waiting at baggage claim to pick me up. As we loaded my things into Mack's rental, I learned that John was guest staring on a new TV. show that was doing some filming in her Pennsylvania. Mack didn't except him back for another couple of hours. Mack I found was just as happy about my coming out to surprise John as my Aunt Steph was. Me on the other hand – I still wasn't sure it was a good idea. We drove back to the hotel making idle conversation. I learned that Mack was just fifty-two years old, not only was he retired U.S. military; he was a widow, with two grown children, and expecting his first grandchild in the fall. As we pulled into the hotel parking lot Mack explained that he usually just stayed on board the bus during trips like this. He explained that John had a room at the hotel for the weekend, but that he always stopped by the bus before heading up to his room.

As we boarded the bus I smiled, remembering John watching the_ Three Stooges_ with me. Mack was a true gentleman and a gracious host as we waited together for John's return. He insisted on making us a late dinner – nothing special just sandwiches and chips. After the flight and not having eaten since around noon Mack's sandwiches tasted divine.

"Mercedes," Mack began cautiously as I finished the last bit of my sandwich "If you don't mind me saying you look as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. Is there anything I can do to help?"

I studied the older man carefully. John had mentioned that Mack had been driving for him for a while now. I sensed from the way they interacted with each other that they had built a friendship a trust between each other. I wondered how well Mack knew John and if he would be willing to shed some light on things for me. "Mack" I began with as much caution, if not more than he used mere moments ago. "I know you've been driving with John a while now – right?"

"Yes ma'am" he replied "almost two years now."

"Would you say you've gotten to know John pretty well?"

"I would – I would like to think that John and I have become pretty good friends over the last couple of years. He's a good man. Why do you ask?"

When I didn't answer right away Mack spoke soft and gruff. "Whatever you say – stays here. I wouldn't repeat it John."

"I appreciate that Mack." I spoke quietly – drawing in a deep breath I smiled weak and sad "I think your right Mack; I think he is a good man. I see a good man with a big heart. I just wonder if his heart is big enough to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what Mercedes?"

"I hurt a man Mack…I hurt him bad…" my words fell away as my voice grew soft and emotional.

Mack looked at me a little puzzled – as if unsure how best to continue. "I'm thinking John and this other fella, would both have no problem forgiving you."

"John maybe" I whispered "that other _"fella"_ he's dead because of me."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.) **

The long drive back to the hotel was just what I needed – me and my thoughts alone with nothing but the radio for company. I loved listening to the radio, but I was a constant channel surfer. When you listened to as many different genres of music as I did it was nearly impossible to not find something on with listening to.

Professionally speaking the day had been perfect. The director on set was great to work with. He had a very clear image of what he wanted for the show. He was direct and honest. I could appreciate working with someone like that. He was also fabulous about my shooting schedule – knowing that I only had a few days to get my scenes shot. Today was our best day yet. I think we managed to get all of my stuff in and finished before we left. I was in town for one more day, so I drive out to the set tomorrow and finish up in last minute loose ends.

As I followed the curve of the road my thoughts turned to Mercedes. I hadn't spoken to her since I left Paul's office Tuesday night. I promised her I would wait – and I would. I just couldn't help but wonder if she would ever come to trust me – to really trust me with whatever demons were obviously chasing her.

It was more than an hour and half later, when I finally pulled into the hotel parking lot. I was tempted to just head upstairs to my hotel room. A hot shower, a little room service, an old movie, and some much needed rest sounded like a great idea to me at the moment. As I pulled up near where Mack and the bus were parked – I noted that the lights were still on. Given the late hour I'd figured chances were more than good that Mack would have already crashed.

Boarding the bus, I noted Mack in his usual seat with his feet propped up - the TV turned down low. "Hey Mack what's up? I kind of…" My words greeted by a sharp shushing sound as the older man placed a finger against his lips motioning for me to be quieter. Confused, I followed his gaze and he gestured towards the full sofa. Wrapped up in an old blue throw, clutching a pillow from my bed tight – was a very sound asleep Mercedes.

Pointing towards the sofa, I questioned "What's she doing here?"

Mack all but beamed, "I picked her up at the airport a few hours ago. I think she really needed to see you." I could tell there was more on the man's mind than he was saying. "Um, John…I don't want to over step here, I don't know what the relationship is between you two, but if care about her as much as I think – listen really listen to her when she's ready to talk."

Little puzzled I just nodded "Yeah Mack – sure!"

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, or adds this story to their favorites list. Special thanks go out to ParkAvenue, MyTimeisNow, Lady Isadorra, (4) different Guest reviews, therealchamps, and a special thanks to TakerAlways for all of the great assist with this chapter I appreciate it. **


	15. The truth is out there

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing except my OC's. I am simply a fan-girl visiting the WWE playground. I swear that no WWE superstar, diva, or other personal were hurt during the writing of this fanfiction. **

**Chapter 15**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

I heard John when he boarded the bus. I was about to say something when Mack spoke up explaining that he'd picked me up at the airport hours earlier. I nearly cringed when Mack had told John to listen to me when I was ready to talk. A few minutes later I did cringe when John gave Mack the keys to his hotel room – opting instead to stay on the bus with me. I played with John and Mack's words in my head. Was I ready to talk? Hell, I'd better be ready to do something; after all I did just fly all the way out here. I waited till I heard Mack leave the bus and John make his way toward the bedroom before I sat up. Standing I wrapped the blanket around me – pulled the pillow into my lap and waited for him to reappear. I didn't have to wait long. "Hi" I murmured that soft one word almost foreign in the near silence of the bus. As he continued to move closer to where I sat the spastic butterflies living in my stomach grew larger. I glanced around the bus, "I hope I'm not intruding or anything I know your busy. I just thought…I just thought we should…well you know, we should talk."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Leaning against the counter, I watched her. Absently I wondered what she was wearing under that damned blue blanket. _"Was she intruding?"_ How was I supposed to answer that question? This bus was my private space; an escape from the pressures of the outside world. So in the strictest sense I suppose she was intruding. I mean after all, _no woman_ ever stayed over here. Hell I couldn't remember a woman outside of my mom who had ever even visited the bus before. Mercedes was definitely setting a number of firsts here. Did that mean I wanted her to leave – hell no! Did that mean I was sure I wanted her to stay – hell no! I opted for safe. "You're not intruding Cedes, you're welcome here anytime. I'm just surprised to see you."

"I'm kinda surprised about it myself John," she declared with a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

I waited for her to elaborate – she didn't. Soon the awkward silence that filled the bus was nearly deafening. "I'm scared John!" Her words were barely more than a whisper.

"Of what" I questioned unable to read the expressions racing across her beautiful if somewhat sad face.

"Of this…" she gestured between the two of us "of dating…of us…I don't know John – everything."

Stepping away from the counter I kneeled down in front of her. I could see the tears welling in her dark eyes. The obvious gut-wrenching fear splashing across her sad features. Attempting to cover her face with her hands she blurted out "I killed the last man I dated!"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

What the hell was wrong with me? Did I really just say that? Did I really just tell John, that I killed the last man I dated? How could I be so damned stupid? I could barely watch as he stood up – taking a seat next to me on the sofa. I nearly jumped out of my own skin when he took my hand in his. "Talk to me baby girl."

His words a soft demand. My mind flooded with images of Jake. I could feel my tears sliding silently down my cheeks. "I hardly….I hardly know where to begin."

As he squeezed my hand, I watched him guardedly. "Just start at the beginning baby girl. Take your time we have all night."

I tried to process all the memories racing break neck through my head. The first time Jake and I met, our first _"real"_ date, the first time we slept together, everything including the night he died. Some days I could barely stand to look at myself in the mirror; could I handle seeing that same look from John? Absently I noted when John let go of my hand. I shuddered when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me in closer. My only response was to give in; to rest my head on his shoulder and my hand across his chest. It was strangely reassuring to feel his solid strong heart beating against my hand. A hint of cologne, fresh air, soap, and something-something that was pure John; whatever it was it made the simple act of breathing in and out that much easier. Looking back I wonder how long we sat like that before John spoke "What was his name?" His words were soft almost tender.

Maybe just maybe I would get through this after all. "Jake Webster," I replied my voice thick with self-doubt and fear.

He sat quietly – patiently waiting for me to continue. I was grateful he didn't push. "Jake and I met in college. We became best friends almost instantly. Before long we'd gotten an apartment off campus and were living together. I know it probably sounds naïve or maybe even a little cliché but Jake was my first everything. I loved him with everything I had. We were so good together. I was convinced someday we would marry…." My words trailed off.

John gave me my space, simply holding me close allowing me to set the pace. Taking a deep breath I pushed past my foolishness and embarrassment. About a year ago things changed, I didn't notice it at first. I wanted to believe that everything was going to be all right. Before long I couldn't deny it any longer Jake had a serious drug and alcohol problem. The sweet kind man I fell in love with could be the devil himself when high or drunk." I shuddered as I self-consciously brushed a hand across my right cheek; my mind flooded with the pain of the first time he struck me. "Suddenly everything was my fault. Stupid shit at first; things like keeping the apartment clean enough, making the right things for dinner, or how I did the laundry. Things just gradually got worse."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

I don't care who you are; you work in any professional sport long enough you live to see men and women on drugs. You learn real quickly what it does to their bodies and minds. Watching her thoughtfully, I noted the way she self-consciously touched her face. That stupid son-of-a-bitch put his hands on her. I knew it – as sure as I was breathing. I don't give a damn who you think you are. No amount of drinks or drugs gives any damned man the right to put his hands on a woman. A real man walks the fuck away first. I could feel my anger rising I wanted to protect her. I wanted him here, right now, in front of me so I could kick the holy shit right out of him. Lost in my own thoughts I almost over looked her silence. Pulling her closer, I ran my hand along her back stroking her long hair. "I'm right here Mercedes…just keep talking." She seemed to settle a little in my arms, without warning her words continued.

"As things do," she began with a shrug "they went from bad to worse pretty damned quickly. The whole time he bitched about the apartment – things between us seemed good. Then one night he came home drunk and or high I don't know which – hell maybe both for all I know. He immediately wanted…well he wanted…it! I went along with him. At first things were ok, but he couldn't…." Her words trailed off again the embarrassment clearly written on her face. The dumb ass had come wanting sex and then was too wasted to do anything about it. I didn't like where this was going.

I knew she wanted to bolt. Her body was strung tight. Telling this story had to be killing her. Telling this story while sitting here so intimately in my arms had to be a nightmare. For a brief moment I thought of letting go – giving her space. Yet I knew I couldn't do that. She needed to finish this – tonight. If I let go, she would bolt and continue to keep her secrets bottled up inside. I watched, a little saddened, as she turned in my arms pushing her back against my chest. The closeness was still there but I could no longer see her face – her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her holding her snug and tight. The feel of her fingers clutching at my brought a small sad smile to my otherwise dark features.

"That night" she began again the emotions a little more evident in her every word "opened a down pour that I couldn't stop. Suddenly everything that was wrong in life was my fault. I wasn't woman enough to do anything right. I was too fat. I was too skinny. I was too damned smart or stupid depending on the day. After about two weeks he stopped touching me completely. I forced myself to be ok with it. I told myself that it was just phase that we would work through it together – like we did everything else. This past February things came to the boiling point. His best friend was having a birthday party. I didn't want to go. I knew that he would just get shit-face drunk – I didn't want to be the designated driver _again_. Against my better judgment I went. I guess we'd been there about two hours when I lost track of him. Worried I went looking for him. A few minutes later I found him in some spare back bedroom." Her words came to an abrupt halt, as she took a shuddering breath, as her words picked up again her words were void of any emotion at all.

"There he stood in the middle of the room with his pants around his ankles. He had some sleazy little thing on her knees in front of him. I was instantly sick to my stomach. Nearly certain that I was going vomit, I screamed and ran from the room. I was out the door and headed for the pick-up when he caught up with me. I demanded to leave. I even managed to get in the driver side. Slamming the door shut, I locked it behind me. Searching my pockets for the keys, his crazy tapping against the glass startled me. Looking up there he stood looking half crazed waving the keys in front of my face. I let him in he promised to drive me straight home. We were about half way there, when I decided. I told him we were over – I was done. I couldn't live like this anymore. I didn't want to stay with him one more second. Despite the late hour, the minute we got back to the apartment I was going to get in my car and leave. I didn't care what time it was or that it would take me nearly two and half hours to get to my mom's. I was leaving immediately and that's all there was to that."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE **

**(MercedesP.O.V.)**

The words came easier with my back to John. If I couldn't see his face then I couldn't see what he must think of me now. If he didn't blame me for this mess yet he would when I finished. Better just to spit it out. "I'd never seen another human being get so angry so fast. He was beyond livid."

I paused, the sound of my voice strange to me. Although I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks, my voice was empty of any emotion – a dark void. My courage was slipping I had to finish this now. "He continued to scream at me – evil hateful shit. Seconds before the crash he told me he would see me in hell before he would let me walk away. I wish I could say I was brave – that I called him on his bull-shit. The truth is I believed him. I was certain that if I tried to leave that apartment that night he would've tried to kill me. I don't know why but, I remember sliding as close to the passenger side door as I could. Who knows why, but my movement seemed to anger him further he let go of the wheel and reached for me. Instantly I heard a horn blaring, we both looked up in time to see a large delivery style truck coming at us. Jake tried….it was too damned late but he tried to get us out of the way. The next thing I know…I'm lying on the side walk…I could barely move the pain was unbearable. I look across the way I can see Jake…I know…I know…he's…he's"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

The emotion returned, her voice carrying a sharp razor like quality to them. I knew without looking that she was crying. It was a strange sensation to be pissed at a man I've never met, but I was. In that second, if I could have laid my hands on _'Jake Webster'_ I would have killed him myself. Her tears were my final undoing. How many tears had she shed over this _man _(and I use the term _man_ loosely)? "Look at me?" I asked with all the fierce gentleness I could. Nothing no response or acknowledgement of any kind, I tried again "Mercedes…baby-girl look at me!" Still nothing.

This was getting me where. Standing from the sofa, I saw her visibly wince in response. She was physically preparing for the worst. I stood watching her a moment longer. She refused to look me in the eye. Although there were no real outward signs – I could see her internal defenses going back up faster than most people can change their socks. "No-way" I thought "the two of us had come too far I was not going to let her shut me out." Taking her hand I drew her up from the sofa. Gently I brushed the tears from her face. She still refused to look at me. "Fuck this!" I muttered before scooping her up in my arms bridal style. Holding her tight, I moved just a little before returning to the sofa with her sitting snugly across my lap. "Mercedes…you have to know that none of this was your fault. Baby-girl you did nothing wrong."

For the first time in over and hour her eyes finally met mine. "How can you say that John? If I'd kept my mouth shut that night we may have never had that accident. Jake would still be alive. How can you say this isn't my fault? A man is dead and if it's not my fault, than who the hell's fault is it?" She demanded as the tears continued to mix with the anger and confusion swelling her deep eyes.

"Baby-girl, I know you loved him – I get that I really do, but there something I need for you to get. I need for you to understand that there was nothing you could have done that night to save him. You said yourself it was a party. Had he been drinking?" I waited a beat and then two. I took then slow nod of her head as a yes and pushed on. "He was drinking and driving Cedes. Chances are more than good that he would have crashed that truck with or without you in it. You cannot spend the rest of your life blaming yourself for his mistakes. He didn't have the right to abuse you. He sure has hell doesn't have the right to your tears. It was tragic fucked up accident. If it's anyone's fault baby-girl it's his not yours." Did she believe me? After all this time was it even possible for her to believe me?

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I felt John as he released me and stood from the sofa. I could feel my own body shutting down – once more preparing for the worst. My inner voice was screaming, throwing a world class temper-tantrum in my head. _ "No you bastard – you were supposed to be different. You were supposed to understand. Don't do this to me!" _ I think both me and my inner voice went into a form of shock when John simply – quietly scooped me up in his arms and settled back onto the sofa. "What the hell was he doing?" I wondered in utter confusion. I confess to killing my boyfriend and he scoops me into his arms to hold me tight. What the bloody hell kind of sense did that make? His words vibrated over and over in broken fragments through my mind. _"Not your fault…didn't deserve it…not your fault…his fault not yours"_ In the subsequent silence I tried to gather my thoughts – I had to say something – anything. I just had no idea what the hell that was supposed to be. With a voice barely above a whisper, I smiled looking into his beautiful emotionally charged blue eyes I wondered aloud "Do you want me to go?"

His response was instant and automatic "Hell no baby-girl! I want you to stay right here with me this weekend where you belong."

"You want me to stay?" After everything I had just told him he still wanted me to stay. What kind of sense did that make? My confusion must have been evident on my face; his next words answering my unspoken questions.

"Baby-girl what you've told me here tonight – it changes nothing. I still think that whatever you and me have between us could be something pretty damned special. I'm not going to turn loose of that without one hell of a fight. So….we can go as slow or as fast as you want, but I'm not giving up on you or us."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I woke up the next morning curled up alone in the center of John's bed. It was well after two am when we finally finished talking. I think both of us were physically and emotionally whipped. We he scooped me up once more and headed for the bedroom I wanted to object. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him that the sofa was fine. Truth was, I was just too damned tired too argue the point. Besides the idea of being alone right now – even if it was just on his sofa left me more than a little freaked out. Setting me on the edge of the bed, he headed for the bathroom. Ten minutes later he was back in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs carrying one of this red arena t-shirts. Changing quickly, I think I was asleep before my head hit the people. I certainly don't remember John sliding into bed behind me or holding me till well after nine am the next morning.

Yawning and stretching I pushed the uneasy feeling of waking up alone. Last night may have made things crystal clear to John but I still had shit ton of shades of gray to overcome. I heard the bus door open, at first I thought it was Mack returning from the hotel then I heard John humming. The smell of hot coffee and something that smelled deliciously close to bacon and eggs filled the air. It was enough to force me from to bed and off to face the day.

**Author's Note:**** I had expected this chapter to be much much longer, but that does not seem to be the case. So I will end here for now and wish all of you happy reading. Thank you to everyone who is kind enough to read, review, follow, or add to favorites you guys are hands down the very best. Please let me know what you think in the box below. Until next time xoxoxoxoxo OZ**


	16. Red T-shirt

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing except my OC's. I have no ownership of anything associated with WWE or with the music mentioned in this writing.**

**Chapter 16**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I was supposed to be working, not staring out the window daydreaming. Looking at my lap-top I realized with some shock that more than half an hour had passed. Half an hour spent daydreaming about John. I wasn't sure what I expected when I flew out to see him, but I was pretty sure last night wasn't it.

I've spent the last year of my life being careful, pretending that everything is ok. I've never discussed any part of my life with Jake with anyone; not my mom, little sister, step-dad, Aunt Steph, Uncle Paul, not ever my best friend – NO one. What made John different? Once I started talking I couldn't seem to shut up. The instant he stood up from the sofa I was sure that I'd made a huge ass mistake, but he just held me tighter. He insisted that nothing had changed between; I wasn't so sure about that. How could he hear all of that and still look at me the same way? I just didn't understand.

I wasn't prepared for waking up in his arms. Waking up with John was much more intimate than I expected. As my thoughts drifted, I absently fingered the hem of _"his"_ long red soft cotton t-shirt. Any anxiety I felt over sharing a bed or his clothing flew out the window the minute I saw his face this morning.

I'd been awake for about ten or fifteen minutes when I felt John slip from bed. I guess it was twenty minutes later when I smelled breakfast cooking. A smile ghosted across my face as my mind drifted back to earlier in the morning.

_The smell of bacon and eggs with hot coffee was enough to force me from bed. Slipping quietly from bed, I stood watching John as he bustled between the counter to the small table and back again. "Good Morning – something sure smells good in here." _

_ I don't think John realized that I was up – maybe I even startled him a little. "Good Morning baby-girl," his words were slow and easy. It was the look on his face that caught my attention most; a definite mix of kid in the candy store and all dominate over protective alpha male. "Like that makes any sense to anyone but you," screamed my little inner voice. _

_ Breakfast flew by in rush of conversation. We talked about Extreme Rules. I would never say this to him, but I was a little worried about him facing Ryback. I'd over heard some others talking backstage about the current storyline between John and Ryback; made me wonder if maybe Ryback was beginning to believe his own hype. All too soon breakfast was finished – together we cleaned up the small kitchen area in companionable silence. As John headed out he assured me that Mack was visiting family and would be gone until late tomorrow afternoon. I would have the whole bus to myself most of the day; free to get as much work done as I possibly could. _

_ Standing at the door with John, I smiled feeling a little like a giddy school girl when he hugged me tight and kissed my cheek, promising he shouldn't be longer than three or four hours. I had just shut the door behind him and started for sofa to collect my lap-top bag when I heard him come back through the door. Turning I glanced over my shoulder, I laughed "did you forget something?" I asked curiously. _

_ Taking my hand he jerked me in nice and tight against his hard firm body. "Yeah" he whispered a sensual huskiness taking over his words "I forgot this." He claimed my mouth in a deep, hard kiss. His tongue plundered the inside of my mouth. I could feel his tongue "tasting" every inch of my mouth. It felt as if he were daring my tongue to "come out and play," so to speak. _

_ I pressed my hands against his chest, my fingers knotted in the soft cotton. Slowly he lightened the kiss – pulling back he smiled brief and all dominate male. "I should go, I'll see you in a few hours," and with a last soft kiss across my forehead he was gone. _

Shaking off the last of my daydreams I tried to get back to work.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

I could have just as easily spent the entire weekend locked in that damned bus with Mercedes, but maybe a few hours space wasn't such a bad idea. I needed to clear my head. I listened to Mercedes last night. I listened to every damned word she said. I needed to hear it almost as much as she needed to say it – out loud. In the end I told her it didn't matter – that none of it mattered to me.

The very idea that – that fucking douchebag said and did those things to her made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to put my fist through his face. A part of me wished I could dig him up and kick the shit out of him right now (sick, morbid and probably a little twisted I know). Sitting at a red light I growled in frustration, punching the steering wheel. This wasn't supposed to be getting serious and heavy. I was just supposed to look out for – be her friend. Yet here I was listening to her deepest secrets; at the same time I was pushing her to get involved with me. Did I really want to get involved; me the man who swore that from now on women were nothing but friends someone to share a good time with now and then. For months now I limited myself to only those who knew the score. I saw only those women who could play the game just as well if not better than me. Mercedes was a smart girl but she was far from knowledgeable about my world and what went on it. Hell after listening to her last night I wouldn't blame her if she went screaming running for the hills when she finally found out. How did I explain to someone who'd spent the last year of their life being mentally and most likely physically abused that I wanted to tie them to my bed and devour them like an all you can eat buffet? No when it came to Cedes, I needed to stop thinking with my damned dick and start thinking with my head. If I didn't both of us were totally screwed.

The image of her in that fucking red t-shirt wouldn't stop. I knew when I saw it the bathroom that I wanted her to wear it. At first I told myself that I was making things easy. If I gave her something to sleep in she wouldn't have to go digging through her suit case. A few minutes later when she crawled into bed next me to I couldn't deny the truth. My mind screamed, _"You wanted to brand her – you want the whole damned world to know that she's yours. Your trying to stake your claim anyway you can. Admit it!" _

Watching her walk out of the bedroom in that damned t-shirt – well let's just say it totally fucked with my head. There she was like every man's living breathing wet dream. Her face still flushed from sleep, her long hair down and tousled nothing between me and her except my damned t-shirt and a pair of pink panties that I would never forget. The urge to go all cave man on her and drag her back to bed; tearing those damned panties from her body with my teeth was strong. I needed to escape – before I did something if I didn't live to regret she would. Then like a damned moron, I'd escaped, and turned around and went right back; right back into the arms of a kiss that wasn't long enough. Shit, I could still feel her longer slender fingers clutching my shirt. Yeah there was an air of innocence about her, yes she was overcoming a hideous past, but she was still the most responsive damned woman I'd ever had in my arms.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I guess it was about two o'clock when John texted to say that things on the set were running longer than expected. He promised to be back as soon as he could, but at that point he wasn't sure when that might be. I guess it was closer to four or so, when I realized that I had been staring at my lap top for the last five minutes reading the same line over and over again. I needed a break. Forcing myself to finish up the last little bit. I stood for a much needed break. Shutting down my lap-top I yawned and stretched as I made my way around the bus.

One hour and a long hot shower later, I felt infinitely better. Rummaging through my suitcase I found my favorite pair of old cut off jean shorts. I could have kept looking and found a t-shirt or tank top, but instead I slipped back into John's red hustle, loyalty, and respect t-shirt. Turning on the TV I channel surfed until I found _CMT_ (country music television) playing the new Tim McGraw video with Taylor Swift and Keith Urban.

Listening to my stomach, I decided it might be time to find something to eat and soon. I'd just grabbed a box of cheerios from the cupboard when my phone buzzed. Checking my messages, I smiled "finally done B back soon!" I couldn't help the tiny giggle that bubbled over. Looking at the cereal box I laughed out loud, before returning it to the cupboard. I suddenly wanted to cook. Scouring the frig, and the cupboards a second time I found the fixing for a couple of vegetable omelets. Turning the volume up on my music just a little I began singing along with Carrie Underwood as I diced up the green peppers. It felt good to lose myself in the music and my own slightly off key signing – nothing more serious on my mind than making dinner for me and John.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.) **

It was on the tip of my tongue to call out something akin to "Hey honey I'm home," when I quickly realized Mercedes was oblivious to my presence. She didn't know I was there. I could just sit back and take it all in; her long dark hair still damp from the shower pulled up in some sort of half pony-tail half messy bun, her long tan legs in those impossibly short shorts, and my shirt. _"My shirt…my shirt…my shirt…" _Judging by the dampness of her hair, I assumed at some point recently Mercedes had showered and yet she put "my t-shirt" back on. Watching Mercedes dance and bop around the kitchen was as amusing as it was nearly erotic. Standing at the counter with her back to me I watched her hips swaying as she sang along with the TV and humming slightly off key. _"Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke... Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky, right now, he's probably dabbing on three dollars' worth of that bathroom cologne...And he don't know...That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little cooped up 4 wheel drive, Carved my name into his leather seats... I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires... Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."_

A part of me could have stood silently rooted in place all night and just watched her. She looked so young, innocent, and free. How did I say something without scaring the hell out of her – that was the question? As the song ended, there was a brief pause I spoke "hey slugger, I'm home." She turned quickly, the green pepper in her hand slipping soundlessly to the counter. "Oh My God! John you scared the hell out of me. How long have you been standing there?"

Approaching the counter I slipped my arms around her waist drawing her into me "Long enough to know that leaving you alone with my baseball bat is probably not a real good idea." Without missing a beat I claimed her mouth in a long soft wet kiss. Sliding my hand to the back of her neck, I made short work of removing the hair scrunchie holding her long hair up. Tossing the offending scrunchie to the floor I began sifting my fingers through her dark hair; loving the smell of lavender and cream that clung to her skin. Pulling away from me she smiled "I was thinking about making veggie omelets for dinner. There's still time if you want to grab a shower before dinner's ready." Disappointed that our kiss ended so quickly – I took that as my cue to hit the showers.

Dinner was simple and delicious. It was more than nice to just sit around the table and talk. As a kid growing up I remember my parents sitting around the table every morning together drinking coffee. I asked my dad once why he got up a few minutes early every morning to just to have coffee with mom. I don't remember his exact words, but I remember thinking _"yeah right."_ My thoughts must have translated across my face – because he simply laughed telling _"with the right person – someday John, you will understand." _Maybe dad was right. Sitting here like this, across the table, from Mercedes I could completely understand why dad got up every morning to talk to mom over coffee.

I guess we sat talking for nearly two hours (it sure didn't seem that long.) Talking about my time on set led to talking about favorite movies and TV shows. This in turn led to me mentioning that I had a couple of new movies that I'd borrowed from Mark (the Undertaker). She was up for watching a movie if I was. Mercedes went to make herself some popcorn, while I put the movie on.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

Dinner was amazing. We sat talking and eating for more than two hours. I couldn't remember the last time I enjoyed a conversation so much. It wasn't until I stood to make some popcorn before the movie that I realized I hadn't thought about Jake since early this morning. Even then I wasn't really thinking about him I was thinking about John accepting my past. Jake and my past had consumed my thoughts for so long that I was a little shaken at how easily it all slipped from my mind today. Just because he'd crossed my mind now – didn't mean I was going to let the past spoil the rest of my evening. Forcibly pushing Jake and the past back under lock and key I headed for the sofa. Taking a seat on the sofa, I sat the popcorn bowl between us.

The first twenty minutes or so of the movie were fine, and then things started getting really creepy. I even admit at one point I shrieked like a little girl. John laughed pausing the movie, "Uh 'Cedes, we can watch something else – we don't have to finish this if you don't want to."

A little embarrassed I giggled nervously "it's all good John – honest."

He watched me for a long moment and then two before reaching for the bowl between us. Setting the large bowl on the floor he took my hand bringing me to stand beside the sofa. Stretching his long legs out on the sofa, he playfully jerked me into his lap. Settling into the spot between his long legs, I rested with my back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me before restarting the movie. The movie was awful I think I shrieked/gasped at least twice more. At one point, I grabbed his hand in mine and tried to cover my eyes.

"Finally" I exclaimed as the movie drew to an end.

"Awe what's a matter 'Cedes did the movie scare you? Do you need me to check under the bed for monsters before you go to sleep tonight?" His voice light and care free as he reached for the remote – teasing me endlessly. Standing from the sofa, I headed for the bathroom shouting over my shoulder "the next one had better be better than that!"

I could hear him chuckle "Don't forget to check behind the door for monsters. Just yell if you get scared baby-girl I'll come running – promise."

A few minutes later we were both settled back on the sofa. While the first movie did kind of scare the crap out of me – this one didn't seem to keep my interest. I was suddenly more aware of John than anything else around me. The weight of his arms wrapped around me, the feel of his large hands engulfing my much smaller ones, that fresh from the shower smell that still clung to him – it was driving me crazy. I struggled to concentrate on the movie. I was doing pretty good there for a minute until he leaned in and whispered in my ear "is this better?"

The warm feel of him against my ear was insane. I suddenly didn't want to watch the movie any longer – I couldn't. Swiping the remote from the back of the sofa I quietly turned the movie off; before dropping the remote onto the floor beside the sofa. Turning myself around I found myself awkwardly straddling his lap. I sat quietly watching him, my fingers gently caressing his face. I loved sliding my fingers slowly softly across his right cheek down along his lower jaw across his chin. I brushed my finger across his lower lip. "John," I whispered his name a murmured plea for something I couldn't explain. I slid my right hand across his chest – coming to rest just above his beating heart. Strangely I watched as my fingers with a seeming mind of their own rubbed at his chest – my nails gently teasing at the area, as I continued to enjoy the feel of his pounding heart against my hand. Looking into his eyes I whispered "Please…Please don't…don't move." With slow nearly painful movements I brushed my mouth across his. The feeling was instantly electric. I continued to brush my mouth across his – slow bare whisper kisses. I was becoming addicted and I didn't care. I never wanted this feeling to end. With John I was more than my past, more than my family, I was a real woman – a sexual woman. I was free to feel and do whatever I wanted. Problem with that was I didn't know how to express what it was I wanted. Pulling back I rested my head against this shoulder – unable to fully meet his gaze.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

This woman was going to be the death of me yet. Watching a movie with her in my lap was one thing – having her turn the movie off in favor of straddling me was something else altogether. The feel of her fingers against my face – her gentle exploration making me insane. She touched me as if I were fragile glass – gentle almost reverent. I knew allowing her to continue was probably a bad idea, but I couldn't stop her either. Her hand across my heart, her gently scratching at my chest went to my head like a drug. Her sweet kisses made me crave for more – more than either of us was prepared for. Her almost painful plea of "don't move" was nearly my undoing. Where the hell was I was going to go that was any better than the sweet tortuous hell I was in right now. Her kisses were fast becoming the drug that feed my addiction. When she pulled back I felt the sense of loss instantly. I could see the confusion in her eyes. "What is it baby-girl – Talk to me?"

"I feel so naïve John – it's silly" she murmured her words muffled against my shoulder.

"There's nothing silly or naïve about the way you feel baby girl – just talk to me."

I felt her draw in one, two, three deep shuddering breaths before pushing forward. "I want…" she stopped her words broken as she finally looked into my eyes. I knew instantly what she wanted. I took her mouth in a deep long hard kiss. I couldn't stop! Once my tongue was inside her wet soft mouth I wanted more. Her taste was incredible. How could any-one damaged, innocent, beautiful, scared, amazing woman have me wrapped around her finger so damned quickly?

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Monday Night Raw – a few minutes before show-time)**

Paul and I stood outside his office talking about nothing special for nearly five minutes when he finally came around to asking about Mercedes. "So Steph mentioned that Mercedes flew out to see you this weekend – how did that go?"

I chuckled silently to myself Paul was more than a little worried about her. Why I wondered. When he'd asked me to look after her – he'd said that her past had been rough, but he never mentioned why she was important to him. Definitely something I would need to ask him about – but not tonight. "We no worries Paul, we just hung out, watched movies, did a little sight-seeing, nothing big."

"How's she doing?" He asked concern lacing his every word and feature. "I mean with the nightmares and all?" I was a little surprised that he asked – was he assuming I just knew about her dreams or had she told her family that I knew? "She's doing ok Paul – honest right now you have nothing to worry about!"

"You'll tell me if that changes – right John?" He asked a strange mixture of concern and worry crossing his features.

"You know I will" I agreed as I watched Mercedes rushing down the hall towards us. Damn if she didn't look good enough to eat – in those knee high leather boots, snug fitted jeans, little white top and black jacket. Smiling she seemed a little anxious about tonight's show. "John I think their looking for you down at the gorilla area."

"Thanks 'Cedes," turning to Paul I laughed "relax H – it's all good – I swear."

**(Monday Night Raw – after the show) **

Sitting alone in the locker room I cursed. I couldn't wait till Extreme Rules this weekend. It was going to feel good to finally get my hands on Ryback. There was no doubt the man had talent. The problem was he was letting that talent go to his damned head. It's never a good idea to start taking your own hype to seriously. I'd been in this business a damned long time now – this was a match I was certainly going to enjoy. When the door swung open I was expecting the Orton or the doc – not an agitated anxious Mercedes.  
"I was watching on the monitors outside Paul's office are you ok?" Her words flowed in a hot rush. She was definitely anxious and concerned as she paced in front of the bench. I watched her for several long seconds from my perch on the bench before reaching out to grab her hand. "Slow down baby girl you're going to wear a hole in the floor. I'm fine just a couple of bumps – no big deal honest."

"It didn't look like no big deal to me. Are you sure you don't need to see the trainer?"

"I'm fine Mercedes, honest it's just a couple of bumps nothing I can't handle."

I could see that my words were doing nothing to settle her nerves so I smiled trying a different approach "You know what Mercedes you might be right – I think this spot here on my chest might be a little serious – why don't you come over her and kiss it make it all better for me – What do you say?"

**Author's Note:** **A HUGE thank-you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or added this story to their favorites and/or following list. You guys are AWESOME your thoughts, comments, and messages never fail to make me smile in one form or another.**


	17. Kisses and Bombshells

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing associated with WWE. I own nothing more than my OC's and the story line.**

**Chapter 17 **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

"John I'm serious…."

"So am I Mercedes…" with a gentle tug at my wrist, pulling me closer he continued "there's nothing wrong with me that one or two soft wet kisses won't cure…what do you say?"

In the silence he smiled "You're not really going to leave me here in pain are you 'Cedes?" His smile was my undoing – equal parts sweet boyish charm and dominate man how could I say no? With a second tug at my wrist I suddenly found myself sitting on his lap.

"Where does it hurt?" I asked aiming to be serious and stern and failing miserably.

Leaning back against the lockers behind him he took my hand in his – his eyes twinkled as he rubbed my hand along his right shoulder and upper right chest. "It hurts all along here." He words a gentle husky plea for help.

Licking my lips I grinned "Really?" I questioned as I felt myself slipping into his little game. "See if this helps." I suggested, as I dropped one…two…three soft wet kisses along his bare chest and shoulder.

"That helps…"he grinned as I continued to drop soft brief kisses across his chest and shoulder.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(JOHN P.O.V.) **

Good God she was beautiful straddling my lap, her hands kneading my shoulders, her mouth doing the most delicious things to my chest and shoulder. As she drew back I watched her eyes – the gleam there small and fascinating. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked with warm gentle sincerity.

"Its better...maybe just a few more kisses and I'll be good as new – what do you say?"

"Oh just a few more huh – well try this and see if doesn't make you feel better." She murmured tenderly as she began to drop several long, slow, wet kisses along the right side of my neck. If I wasn't mistaken I could even feel the sharp nip of her teeth here and there. I forced myself into stillness – beating back the urge to go at her wantonly; to grind myself against until we were both mindless wanton.

Thump-thump-thump the knock at the door echoing through the mostly silent locker room seconds before a familiar voice called out "Knock-Knock anyone home? Hey John - you in here?" Called out Randy Orton seconds before pushing the door wide open and stepping inside.

I knew it the minute she heard the knock at the door. Her whole body stiffened instantly; as if someone had flipped a light switch changing the mood from playful and flirty to cold and distant immediately. I didn't resist or try to hold onto her when she scrambled from my lap. I said nothing as she moved putting several feet's distance between her and I. I never left my perch on the bench; leaning back against the lockers as Randy spoke. "Oh Mercedes…I didn't realize you were in here." His comment only the tip of the confusion painting his otherwise calm features; Randy had questions.

Watching Mercedes with a cautious eye; I had questions too. Randy and his questions could take a number and get in line. The little lady was definitely going to be answering to me first. She gave that delicate little fragile smile to Randy and spoke "Don't worry about it Randy – it's all good." I wanted to scream – to put my fist through the row of metal lockers behind me. That little smile was mine not Randy fucking Orton's. She was right about one thing – things were _'all good'_ until he walked his ass up in here and spoiled the moment. "What's up Randy?" I asked with a normal calm in my words that I did not feel.

"Oh yeah," he came back "some of the guys and Celeste were talking about going out after the show to grab a bite to eat – maybe a drink or two. Thought I would check in with you two – see if maybe you wanted to go along?"

It was on the tip of my tongue to say thanks but no thanks. I'd wanted the evening alone with Mercedes to begin with. Now that I felt she had some explaining to do – I felt an evening alone was even more important. I was a little surprised when she smiled almost animatedly "That sounds like fun! John and I would love to. When are you leaving?"

I continued to watch silently as Randy and Mercedes exchanged details firming up plans for us to meet them at a little local bar and grill roughly twenty minutes from now. Headed for the door, Randy chuckled "great I'll see you both over to Aurora in about twenty minutes," and with that he was gone. I watched as Mercedes waited until he was out the door; the closing soundlessly behind him before she turned to face me. Her large cheery smile fell as I stood from the bench looking far less happy than I had been mere five or so minutes ago.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

"Oh just a few more huh – well try this and see if doesn't make you feel better." I whispered softly as I began to drop several long, slow, wet kisses along the right side of his neck. Damned if he didn't taste amazing; a heady combination of pure male, a hint of soap from his earlier shower, and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I didn't mean to, it wasn't something I'd ever done with any other man before, but before I knew I was nipping at his neck. The spastic butterflies rumbling in my gut nearly caused me to pull back. My inner voice screaming at me _"go for it girlfriend bite him harder!"_ The sudden utter stillness I felt coming from him gave no indication if he enjoyed it or if I was I crazy for feeling the way I did.

At first I didn't hear the heavy thump as someone knocked at the door. Seconds later an all too familiar voice called out "Knock-Knock anyone home? Hey John - you in here?" Called out Randy Orton seconds before pushing the door wide open and stepping inside. As foolish as it sounds, the minute I heard Randy's voice I panicked. I felt as if Randy's presence tripped some crazy internal switch inside my brain. God bless John he didn't resist my efforts to scramble from his lap. Maybe he felt the same way I did about Randy seeing us together like that. Thinking that distance was best, I moved to stand several feet between John and I. Although he never said a word, I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. I wished I knew what he was thinking. If I didn't think it would be to obvious I would have hazarded a glance back in his direction.

"Oh Mercedes…" Randy began with his usual charm "I didn't realize you were in here." On the surface his comment was harmless enough, but dammit I knew Randy Orton better than that. Randy had questions and I was certain at some point in the very near future he would not be shy about asking them – all of them.

I gave Randy what I hoped was a reassuring smile; a smile that said everything was good – nothing to worry about. "Don't worry about it Randy – it's all good."

"What's up Randy" asked John with a strange normalcy to his voice that I didn't recognize.

Venturing a quick glance in his direction the strange glint in his eyes had my already spastic butterflies working overtime. What was it about Randy interrupting that seemed to be bothering him so much?

"Oh yeah," returned Randy with an easy grin "some of the guys and Celeste were talking about going out after the show to grab a bite to eat – maybe a drink or two. Thought I would check in with you two – see if maybe you wanted to go along?"

I hadn't really had the chance to talk to Celeste in a couple of days. I missed our "girl-talk." "That sounds like fun! John and I would love to. When are you leaving?" Randy and I worked out the details, as John sat behind me never saying a word. The way he watched me made me just a little uneasy to say the least. What was going on in that head of his?

Headed for the door, Randy chuckled "great I'll see you both over to Aurora in about twenty minutes," and with that he was gone. I waited until I was sure that Randy was out the door and on his way back down the hall before turning to face John. I was thrilled to be going for a little bit with our friends. One look at John and I could see that he his mood has drastically changed from the happy go lucky flirt he had been a short five minutes or so ago. _ "What the hell happened?"_ wondered my inner voice idly. Reaching out to take his hand I asked with great care "John…what's wrong?"

"Oh I don't know Mercedes…why don't you tell me"

"Tell you what John? I don't know what's wrong."

"You," he began a little testily "seemed more than a little worried when Randy walked in on us – something between you and Randy that you want to share?"

"John, Randy and I are friends sure; but it's not what you think." I tried to explain with an air of reason.

Laughing short and nearly bitter, John retorted "I don't think you really want to know what I'm thinking right now Cedes. I really don't."

"Don't do this John; you're blowing this completely out of proportion." I pleaded.

"Don't what Mercedes? Don't be a little pissed that you seemed embarrassed about our relationship? Or how about don't be pissed that the minute Orton walked in you couldn't get up and away from me fast enough? Which is it Mercedes – you tell me?" John demanded angrily.

"You have this all wrong John. It's not embarrassment at all." I replied refusing to become as upset as he was.

"So if you're not embarrassed Cedes, then explain it to me baby-girl tell me what is. Because I'm telling that's exactly what it looks like." John countered.

With an exasperated sigh I pick and choose my words very carefully not want a full blown fight on my hands. "John…some things are very private to me. I don't want everyone knowing our business. Our relationship is so very fresh and new. I just want it to be _"ours"_ just "_ours"_ for a little bit longer; before the whole finds out and begins putting their spin on things. Besides all that, you know as well as I do the gossip around here. I'm not ready to share you or what I feel for you with the rest of the world yet. Please tell me you understand that?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE **

**(John P.O.V.)**

I wanted to be pissed. The word relationship should have been enough to piss me off. Truth of the matter was I couldn't get pissed and stay that way; not with her standing there looking at me like that. It wasn't her fault that I wanted to brand her as mine and didn't really give a damn who knew it. I had to hand it to her – she was right about the gossip around here. Once word of whatever this was between her and I got out it would be all over the locker room. Then there would be cameras, photographers, and the likes of _TMZ _to deal with. Maybe keeping whatever this was between the two – just between the two of us for a little while longer wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Kneeling in front of me, she took both of my hands in hers "Talk to me John – tell me what you're thinking."

Pulling her up and back into my lap I said nothing further as I claimed her mouth. Pushing my tongue in and out – tasting the deepest recesses of her sweet little mouth. My tongue dueled with hers for control. I wrapped my arms around her tighter – pulling her as close as I could. "Dammit" I thought as I pulled back just a little. The urge to want to spend the entire night alone with still rode me pretty damned hard, but she had agreed that we would meet up with Orton and K.C. later. Breaking the kiss, I trailed little soft kisses down along her lower jar and down across her neck. "So" I began "how exactly do you feel about me Cedes?"

An intense sigh escaped her soft kiss swollen lips as I continued to kiss and nibble at her neck. "How do I feel about you?" she parroted back to me.

"Yes, you mentioned that you weren't ready to share me your feelings about me with anyone else just yet. So I'm wondering how you feel about me Mercedes."

Smiling broadly she leaned into me and gave me a deep, sharp, quick kiss before sliding from my lap. "We should hurry, if we're going to meet the others on time." I watched with an easy grin as she slid from my lap and stood. Standing I grabbed her hand and pulled in her close – wrapping my arms around her I dropped one…two…three…soft wet kisses across her delicious mouth. Kissing her deep one last time, I drew back seconds before both of became breathless. "You can avoid the question tonight baby-girl, but you can't avoid it forever."

Nearly forty-five minutes later we joined Orton, K.C., Stephen (Sheamus), Matt (Zack Ryder), Phil (CM Punk), and Layla at Aurora. I laughed as we joined our friends at a large corner booth near the back of the bar. Layla was currently on the dance floor doing her best to keep Stephen from stepping on her toes. _"Good Luck with that"_ I thought with a chuckle to myself. Taking a seat among our friends, we were quickly sucked into the current on-going conversations. A few minutes later, I smiled as I overheard Mercedes and Phil talking about the true definition of being straight edge. It was good to see her really enjoying herself; getting to know the members of the roster – making friends. As CM Punk the man could be a total ass, but as a person as Phil Brooks there was no friend more loyal. Sometime later, Layla and Stephen rejoined our little group; instantly taking part in the great movie debate we were currently having.

I managed to snag a couple of dances with Mercedes – both of them slow songs. No, I didn't plan it that way. More than an hour had passed when Mercedes agreed to dance with Stephen. Not to be outdone K.C. and Phil decided to join them along with Layla and Matt – leaving me at the table alone with Randy to watch with great amusement.

"That's a brave woman you've got their John to willingly dance with Ste, again after the last time – brave indeed. Bravery's good though – she's definitely going to need it." Randy quipped quietly.

_ "Need it for what?"_ I thought rather confused and a little annoyed. "Bravery for what" I asked my confusion evident.

"You know…" Randy began "when she finally tells her family about the two of you."

"She's a big girl Randy – I'm sure her family expects her date. It's not like she's in high school or some shit. I don't think her folks will mind."

"No your right John…" Randy laughed "She's not in high school, but she is the favorite niece of the Game our boss. You do remember the game HHH right?"

**Author's Note: HUGE….HUGE Thank-you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, or adding to their favorites. You guys are the best …..xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox OZ **


	18. Family ties public places

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing associated with WWE. I own nothing more than my OC's and the story line. All mention of music and or fictional characters do not belong to me but rather to their respect artists. As always I own nothing but my OC's. For those curious about John and his trip to visit Ashley and St. Louis with the fellas prior to Extreme Rules should definitely check out Stunned, Shocked, and in Awe by Taker Always. If you are not already reading her work you have no idea what you are missing. **

**Author's Note: ****Special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, followed, or added this story to their favorites list. Special thanks goes to Guest, Best, awesomeone21, my time is now, ParkAvenue, Lady Isadorra, therealchamps, and Taker Always. You guys make my whole day with your kind words, reviews, suggestions, thoughts, and comments. You guys are truly the best – you simply ROCK!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME HEAVY "SMUT" IF THAT OFFENDS ANYONE I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. AS THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ANYTHING OF THIS NATURE - ALL THOUGHTS, COMMENTS, AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME. **

**Chapter 18**

**(John P.O.V.)**

The pulsing silence in my head drowned out the typical noises of the small bar – wait staff, music, and other customers all gone. Randy's laugh cut through the resounding silence, "Oh shit…" he quipped as he signaled the waitress for another beer. "You didn't know – did you?"

"You're bullshittin' me, right?" I asked looking for signs that this was just another side of usually twisted sense of humor.

"Not even close John – not even close. While Legacy may have given birth to the youngest WWE champ; we both know my personal life was a flaming pile of shit. Do you have any idea how many times Paul drug me home with him. At first I just thought she was a friend of Steph's – wasn't long before I realized who she was. Although it didn't matter much at that point, by then the two of us were more like brother and sister than anything else. We were as thick as thieves for a year I guess – maybe a little more before…" He paused, choosing his words with care "we drifted apart."

What the hell could I say? I was fooling around with the Game's niece. I was having multiple kinky sexual fantasies about my boss' niece. "Fuck!" I muttered swallowing the last of my beer.

"It's no big deal John," Randy said. "Don't sweat it!"

"Don't sweat it?" I questioned not really wanting or expecting an answer – "Fuck that! How could she not tell me that? This is my job – my whole life here. You know Paul – he's going to want to seriously kick my ass."

Without thought Randy spoke "Go find your girl John – find her and talk to her."

Standing from the table, I started to move towards the dance floor – when I drew up short before calling out with equal parts respect and sarcasm "Randy Orton the voice of reason – who knew?" I heard him laughing – muttering something about hard headed assholes.

Damn Mercedes, how could she not tell me? And H, what the fuck was he thinking? Where the hell does he get off asking me to "watch-out" for her without telling me she's a freaking part of the family?

I spotted Mercedes and Stephen across the floor just as the current song was drawing to an end. Mercedes spotted me first, I heard her call out "Hey John, come to dance with me?" She face was practically glowing with pure fun and enjoyment. Seconds later I drew even with them my expression trading her joy for concern. Stephen politely excused himself – heading back to the table. With the next song playing I quietly took her hand in mine drawing her in close we slowly made our way across the dance floor.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

This wasn't the first time I'd danced with John, this was the first time that it felt tense as if something were seriously wrong. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. As the song came to an end, I stepped back I rested my hand against his cheek. My thumb brushed lightly against his cheek bone. "John" I murmured softly, "talk to me – what's wrong?"

Taking my hand in his he kissed my open palm; shaking his head he muttered "not here" as he led me across the floor and out the back door of the club. To the right of the back door, we spotted an old picnic table, obviously used by staff for lunches and breaks. Leading the way, he stopped at the old well-worn table. Straddling the bench seat he gestured for me to do the same. Straddling the bench myself, I sat as close to him as I could; his silence worrying me more than I wanted to admit. With a deep sigh he spoke "I heard a rumor tonight."

"You did?" I asked "about what?" my natural response.

"You….I heard a rumor about you!"

"What?" I sputtered "You heard a rumor about me? What was it?"

He watched me closely his eyes never leaving mine he asked quietly and without hesitation "Are you H's niece?"

Fucking hell! I was going to cheerfully beat Randy Orton's ass. He was the only one who could have told John about me and my uncle. I was definitely going to beat him – a very painful beating at that. A little squeamish I nodded "Um, yeah I am."

"Fucking hell!" he mumbled none too quietly, looking up to face me once more he asked "why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't John not right away in any case; I didn't want anyone judging me in any way for being his niece. I just wanted to be Cedes…to be judged for just being me."

He nodded as though he understood what I was trying to say. Long seconds passed before he spoke again. "The minute this thing," he gestured between the two of us "whatever this is between us became more you should have told me."

"Your right! I should have. I'm sorry I didn't, but does it really matter that H's my uncle?"

"To me…no. You're still my Cedes. But you have to admit – H is probably going to have shit fit when he finds out."

Flashing him what I hoped was my most confident sexy grin I giggled just a little "Let me handle H – ok?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John P.O.V.)**

Did she have any idea what that sexy little grin and giggle did to me? Judging by the look on her face I would say no – not a clue. So my little Cedes thought she could handle _The Game_ all by herself. "You think you can?" I questioned, silently shaking my head over the instant huskiness consuming my voice as my thoughts turned to an erotic nature.

"Yes!" came her single one word nearly defiant response.

Dropping my right hand across her knee, I slid my hand half-way up her leg; inching my way towards her inner thigh. "Think you can handle me?" I asked smiling that she didn't brush my hand away or insist we go back inside.

There she went – again with the sexy little giggle and grin; her expression turning my insides upside down. "Oh," she began with all the confidence in the world "I know I can handle you."

"So cocky baby-girl, didn't anyone ever tell you don't start a game you can't finish!" Before she could say anything further, I claimed her mouth in a deep hard wet kiss. I took her mouth. I didn't ask I wasn't gentle. She had something I wanted – so I took it. I could taste every inch of her mouth – every sweet delicious inch. I wanted more as I ran my tongue along every surface of her mouth. When she finally began to whimper just a bit, I slid my hand further up my thigh. I was just inches from what I really wanted. The way she responded to my kisses, the way she whimpered, I would have bet money that she was just as aroused as I was if not more. I wanted it. I knew it was foolish given the conversation we had just finished; plus it didn't help that we weren't exactly alone behind a bar. None of that mattered at the moment. Because all that mattered in that split second was just how much I wanted more of her in every possible way.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

This man was surely going to be the death of me – without any doubt. His kisses were an addiction I couldn't escape. I blushed hotly in the darkness the second I realized the whimpering was me. I wanted more. I needed him to touch me – to really touch me. Intellectually I knew this wasn't the time or place, but my heart and body where over ruling my mind at the moment. His hand kneading my upper thigh, his tongue buried inside my mouth, it was all more than I could stand. His tongue teased me, lapping at the inside of my mouth. I could feel it sweeping across every surface of my mouth – tasting me, memorizing every inch. I nearly panicked when he started to pull back from our kiss. Nipping at his lower lip hadn't been my intention. I wasn't normally into biting, but I didn't want his kisses to stop – not yet. So when he pulled back I nipped at him; oh hell I didn't just nip at his lip I bit him. I wanted more and I needed it now. His eyes widened watching me closely as I licked my lips an instant before I kissed him. I wanted to taste him with my tongue the way he had tasted me.

His reaction was instant. He ravaged my mouth. His tongue presenting an erotic example of what his cock would surely do to my wet body. His kiss was hard – forceful he didn't let up. He pushed his tongue all over my mouth, making me whimper that much more. I couldn't stand it I needed more of his touch. "My wet body," my prior thought returned echoing through my head like an old record stuck repeating. I was wet, a few hot kisses and I was wet. As he pulled back I whispered – practically begging "touch me John."

He instantly pulled back from our kiss. His eyes went wide as he searched my gaze. Brushing his thumb softly – cautiously across my kiss swollen lips, "please John…don't make me ask again."

Slowly he reclaimed my mouth in a long slow lazy kiss. His tongue pleaded for reentry into my mouth. I could feel his right hand slowly moving up my rib cage to capture my breast in his large firm grasp. I cannot describe how instantly my nipples hardened. I think we were both shocked when my hips bucked hard. Placing my hand atop his I slid his hand up my thigh – laying his hand across my wet center.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John P.O.V.)**

"Holy shit," my mind screamed as her hips bucked. Never have I held a more responsive woman in my arms. I few hot wet kisses and her body was responding with such want and desire. I took her firm perky breast in my hand – her nipples instantly hard. I forced myself to try and slow down. I couldn't take this where I wanted not here not now. Despite the way she responded to my touch, would I scare her off if I pushed for more. Her whimpering fueled my wants and needs. When I felt her hand reaching for mine resting atop her thigh, I thought for sure she would put a stop to this. Never did I expect her to lay my hand across her wet hot center. "HOLY FUCKING HELL!" my mind screamed if I wasn't careful I would end up cumming in my pants like some green sixteen year old in the back seat of daddy's car. I palmed her core, rubbing her, fondling her through tight fitting denim jeans. She bucked hard once…twice…three times against my hand whimpering mewling before whispering in my ear "John…please…OH…ummm…John I think I'm going to cum"

"OH hell yes" my mind screamed at the idea of this beautiful creature cumming in my arms right here where anyone could interrupt at any second. My dick was screaming to get out – to fill her wet tight channel. I wanted nothing more to shove her across the top of this table and fuck her hard until she was begging me to let her cum just one more time. Nibbling at her neck like a man starved from years of hunger, I whispered in her ear, "Let go Cedes…let go…I've got you baby girl! Let me take you where you need to go." At my words, her hips bucked hard and fast "that's it baby girl let me make you feel good baby-girl – cum for me." And cum she did, I couldn't take my eyes off her face as she whimpered in my arms, her hips bucking, as I palmed her rubbing her wet hot center hard and quick.

As her breathing slowed, I felt her collapse against me. "John…I…I'm"

Pulling back I slipped my finger under her chin forcing her to look into my eyes. "Don't you dare tell me you're sorry. Do you hear me Mercedes? You even think _"I'm sorry"_ about what we just shared and I swear to God above that I will drag you across my knee right now and paddle your ass good and hard."

"But…John…I just…we just" looking around she gestured to our suddenly very obvious public surroundings. With a hungry grin, I murmured in her "I think what your trying to say is that _I made you orgasm hard_ right here in the open." I smiled at her sudden gasp of air. "I'm not sorry either…hell what is there to be sorry about. A beautiful woman comes apart like that in my arms – _from my touch alone._ From where I'm sitting that feels pretty damned good. Besides _you_ should be thankful for this most in-appropriate location; otherwise I would already have you naked with _my hard cock buried deep inside you."_ She gasped again, a beautiful blush painting her cheeks. Laughing I stood from the table offering her my hand "let's go back inside to our friends before I change my mind and throw my good common sense out the fucking window."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

John was such a gentleman the rest of the evening. Just as the evening was coming to an end, Kaitlyn and I followed each other to the ladies room. As we entered the large oversized rest-room, Kaitlyn did a quick search of the numerous stalls – making certain that we were truly all alone. "Ok woman – were all by ourselves now – spill it!"

Standing in front of the mirror, I feigned interest in my appearance. I adjusted my top, toyed with my hair, smiling at my reflection I asked "spill what Kaitlyn? What are you talking about?"

Standing beside me at the long vanity top, Kaitlyn laughed "Don't play innocent with me young lady. You and John disappear for nearly half an hour; walk back in here and pretend nothing happened – bullshit missy. I know better – so are you going to tell me?"

What could I say? It wasn't like I was going to stand here in the middle of a public bathroom and explain my very public orgasm. I still wasn't sure what this was between John and me, but I was never one to kiss and tell – so why start now.

The rest of the night flew by in a blur. By the time John and I made it back to the bus I was exhausted. I was ready to just crash, but I really wanted to talk with John before I finally fell out. Taking a quick hot shower, I slipped into John's t-shirt and lay down on the bed. I knew he was headed for the shower as well – promising he wouldn't be long. I figured he wouldn't be more than ten minutes or so, I would just close my eyes and wait. The next thing I knew it was morning.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

With just days to go before the Extreme Rules pay-per-view everyone was buzzing. Once I arrived at the arena for the Smack-down taping – I literally felt as if I had hit the ground running. I was checking in with superstars and divas, picking up last minute changes from creative, finishing some typing for Paul and Steph, not to mention the faxing and numerous phone calls. John bless was such a sweetheart. In the days leading up to the big event his schedule was much lighter than usual. He wasn't appearing on Smack-down; I knew he had plans to be in St. Louis a few days early to hang-out with Randy, Mark (the Undertaker), and Glen (Kane). They were all traveling out there together to see a mutual friend. He was definitely looking forward to this trip. The opportunity for four of them to get together and just hang-out didn't come along often enough. Part of me was really happy that he was going. Another part of me was a little envious that he was going and I wasn't. I know that probably sounds childish – since I would be in St. Louis myself in just a couple of days. While my head accepted that it was all perfectly logical with no need to worry about anything. My heart was feeling a little differently about the situation. After having him all to myself for the last few days; my heart was damned sure not ready to see him go.

As the show drew to a close, I headed back to Paul's office to begin cleaning up the area, preparing for my flight later that evening. As I opened the door, I was surprised to find John sitting to the right of the desk waiting patiently for me. Taking the clipboard and loose folders from my hands he pulled me into a tight embrace. "Hey beautiful" he whispered with his best cheesy grin "come here often?" I laughed as he swooped in to kiss me; once, twice, three soft brushes across my warm willing lips. Pulling back he held me loosely within the confines of his arms. "What time's your flight?"

I grimaced not wanting to think about such things while I was standing there safe and warm within his arms; frowning "I have to leave for the airport in about forty-five minutes."

"Well why don't I help you get cleaned up in here and then I can give you a lift to the airport. Whattya

say?"

"John you don't have to wait around here for me. I know you must have a million things to do before you leave for St. Louis. I'm fine here – I can catch a cab to the airport as soon as I'm done."

"Don't worry about me. Just finish up here and I will make sure you get to the airport – ok?"

"Ok" I smiled before wrapping my fingers up tightly in the soft cotton of his t-shirt and pulling him in close for a soft wet all to brief kiss. Pulling away from his embrace, I turned my back to him, moving towards the mess I had created all over the desk top. Before I was a mere two steps away, I felt the gentle sting of his hand as he gently slapped my ass. Casting a quick glance over my shoulder I shook my finger at him gently admonishing him "don't start things you can't finish tonight Mr. Cena," I warned with my best sexy little school teacher grin.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

Friday night I lay alone in my room at Uncle Paul and Aunt Steph's place. I had the television on and the sound turned down low. I sat propped against the headboard with a blank notebook open across my lap. I was supposed to be working on a couple of different ideas that had been swimming in my head earlier in the day. Sadly the only thing on my mind was John. I knew he was safe and sound in St. Louis. He called to tell me that they had arrived safe and sound. I knew he was going to have a great time with his friends – this was a much needed and deserved little mini-vacation for him. Chalking my weird mood up to the late hour and lack of sleep I switched off the television, tossed the notebook to the floor, cut off the small bedside table and made myself comfortable. Struggling to get comfortable, I smashed my favorite old pillow for like the third time when I heard the buzzing of my phone. Reaching for it the dark, I was surprised to see a text from John.

"**R U still up?" **

I smiled it was good to hear from him even if it was just a simple text message. **"I'm awake! Everything ok?"**

I knew John well enough at this point to know that he would be waiting for my reply – he would answer me very quickly. I was expecting another text; I kind of jumped when the phone rang. I wasn't keen on the idea of admitting it to John, but he had his own special ring tone – _Superman Tonight by Bon Jovi. _Although I doubt he knew it, in the short time we'd known each other John had been my own private Superman on more than one night. Answering the phone I smiled "Hi John…How's things in Missouri?"

"Hey baby-girl everything's going great here. If I eat another damned bite, Randy and the fellows are going to have to roll me out of here. I am definitely going to have to hit the gym hard before the big event."

"What have you been eating?" I asked curiously.

"I'm totally and completely addicted to this killer ham sandwiches that Ashley makes. I don't know if Mark has asked her to come to the pay-per-view or not yet, but if she does I cannot wait for you to meet her. Knowing the two of you – hell I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't best friends instantly. In any case you have got to try these ham sandwiches – they are really to die for."

I laughed it was good to hear him so happy. Although I'd never met this Ashley he spoke of it was obvious that he and the others felt comfortable enough with her to be themselves to let their guards down when they were with her. Living in the public eye the way they did; I could appreciate how important that was to them all.

He immediately picked up on my laughter, "What's so funny Cedes?"

"Nothing John – it's just good to hear you having a good time with your friends."

"Yeah coming here to hang-out before Extreme Rules was a great idea. I just wish…"

His words trailed off, I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was. "Wish what John?" I questioned after a long moment of silence.

"I wish you were here to share it with me."

Within the human body, where exactly do damned spastic butterflies live? How is it that one minute you can be perfectly normal and the very next second you have what feels like millions of little spastic butterflies swimming around in your gut like their auditioning to be acrobats for _Ringling Brothers?_ If someone could explain that to me I would be eternally grateful.

"I wish I was there too, but Extreme Rules is Sunday. I should be in St. Louis Sunday morning. So I guess both of us just have to show a little patience – huh?"

"Fuck patience," he muttered before changing the subject. "I've been meaning to ask, have you had any nightmares lately."

I couldn't stop the cold shiver that passed over me at the mention of my nightmares. I wanted to enjoy this late night chat with John. I didn't want to delve into anything to serious – besides I hadn't had a real nightmare in just over a week. I smiled "No need to worry John, I haven't had a nightmare in just over a week now."

"Just over a week now – really? That's great baby-girl – really great news. I wonder what changed." He questioned me curiously and without judgment.

"That's easy," I answered with a small girlish giggle, "You did"

"I did" he answered back quickly obviously a little confused by my quick statement.

"Yes you John, I guess you scared away boogie man with your big strong muscles."

It was his turn to giggle, "I do have big strong muscles don't I? Guess you could say that I'm your very own personal super hero huh?"

"Mmmmm" I murmured soft and low the sound of my voice becoming a little frisky. "My own private super hero…let's see if I could have any super hero in the world who would I pick?"

"How about Batman or Superman; don't you think I would look great in Batman's leather costume?"

"I'm sure you would John, but Batman and Superman just aren't right for you. Let's see…" I thought silently for a moment longer.

"What about Iron Man or Thor?" He questioned with laughter. "Although I don't know if I'm as smart as Tony Stark is supposed to be; and my hair will never be as long or blonde as the Norse God."

"I got it" I squealed with girlish glee. "My own private Incredible Hulk!"

"Excuse me" he squealed "did you just compare me to a big green mutant with serious anger-management issues?"

"Careful John," I managed before I burst out laughing "wouldn't want to start sounding like Vicki now would you?"

My laughter became contagious as he laughed right along with me. After a moment I asked "and just what in the world is wrong with the Hulk. Sure he's green but have you seen all of those muscles?" I questioned before murmuring soft and low my voice growing soft and frisky "mmmm so muscular - yummy."

"Great! Here I am nearly a thousand miles away and I'm losing my girl to a fantasy about a big green scary monster…What the hell is that all about" he asked with a loud infectious laugh.


	19. Confessions, Injuries, & Play-rooms?

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing associated with WWE. I own nothing more than my OC's and the story line. All mention of music and or fictional characters do not belong to me but rather to their respected artists. Any mention of "Ashley" is used with permission of Taker Always-Thanks again girl! **

**Special Thanks / Author's Note:(1) ****The scene between Mercedes, Mark "Undertaker" Calaway, Ashley and her father appears courtesy of Taker Always. Thank you for allowing me the joy of borrowing your words. **

**Chapter 19**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

John and I talked for nearly an hour. We laughed about the_ Incredible Hulk._ I told him all about my childhood obsession with comic books. From there we jumped to favorite childhood cartoons. I told him all about the time spent at my grandparents place; how Uncle Paul would make two big bowls of Capt' Crunch cereal and watch Saturday morning cartoons in the middle of the living room floor with me. He talked to me about being the second oldest of five boys. I admired his mom already – the only woman in a house with six men.

After a time, I grew strangely quiet, as my mind drifted. "What is it Mercedes?" he questioned.

"It's nothing really – just me lost in a memory I suppose."

"Well" he quipped "I hope it's a good memory – maybe of me?"

I giggled just a little, wondering if he knew how much his statement sounded like a question to me. "Yeah John, it's a good memory."

"A memory you want to share?"

I thought about it hard. Did I really want to share what I was thinking with him? Was I ready to trust him that much? While the butterflies spinning in my gut would probably have me sit still and mute; my heart wanted to trust him. "I was thinking about the other night behind the bar – you know me and you alone."

"Mercedes" he began almost warningly.

"I don't regret it John. That's not what I was going to say!"

"Oh?" he questioned automatically.

"Yeah Oh" I smiled! "I was thinking…" damn why did this have to be so hard for me to say? "

"Go on…" he encouraged.

"It's just that…Oh God…I wish I had the words to say this better." I groaned.

"Trust me baby-girl…I'm listening – just spit it out." He encouraged me softly gently.

"That night…I've never felt anything like that before." I had to push on; I needed to get all of this out before he said anything. "John…I loved Jake. He was my first…well my first everything really, but he never made me feel like that."

"Feel like what?" John whispered soft with heartbreaking gentleness.

"He could never make me come apart like that. I've never felt anything so intense in my life."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John P.O.V) **

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My body reacted immediately. I groaned aloud in near pain at her mere words. I needed to choose my words carefully, but my mind was spinning. She spoke first; I could hear the hot blush in her words. "John…I've never…I've never had an or…"

I cut off her groaning as I ran my hand across my face. "Stop Mercedes – just stop; you couldn't have told me this face to face? You had to wait till I was halfway across the country?" I asked with half groan half laughter coating my words.

She giggled at me – she actually giggled at me. I wasn't even there with her and yet I knew the sexy hot blush that was painting her cheeks. I could imagine the way her chest rose and fell with nerves. In my mind I could see her as clearly as if she were standing in the same room right in front of me.

"I couldn't John…I didn't have the guts to tell you face to face; not enough courage I guess."

"Oh I don't know Cedes; I think you have more courage than most. It just took the right time – right man to bring it to the surface."

"What are you saying John? Are you the right man?" Her words were completely clear and just as unsure.

How did I answer her? Just in the short time we had known each other – she was growing changing. She'd found a way to be honest with me about her past and her family; yet I continued to hide a big piece of my life from her. Was I the right man for her? Could I be better with her than I was with Liz, some of the divas, Annalise, or the others? I'd been asking all of these questions and more almost from the moment we met; I still didn't have any damned answers. What I did know for certain was the very next time she had an orgasm; she would be completely wrapped around me, just the two of us, completely naked, and alone in my bed.

"I don't know about right baby-girl, but I do know that the next time you come apart like that; I want you naked, alone in my bed, with your body wrapped so tight around mine you don't know where you end and I begin.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I'd managed to catch a late flight Saturday evening into St. Louis. It was well after 2a.m. when I finally checked into my hotel room. Utterly exhausted, I quickly slipped into "borrowed" red Cena t-shirt and fell into bed. I didn't have to meet Uncle Paul at the arena until much later that evening. So I was looking forward to simply sleeping in. Sleeping in is exactly what I did, I don't think I managed to crawl out of bed until after noon on Sunday.

By four o'clock I was at the arena – assisting with all the last minute administrative details before the show. Live shows – especially pay-per-views were always so much fun. Every superstar and diva always gave one hundred percent of themselves every night every show, but pay-per-views always felt like they dug a little deeper – gave a little more.

By eight the show had started. I usually spent the bulk of any show working in whatever was doubling as the office that night. Tonight was different, both my uncle and John were facing opponents that scared the living hell out of me. I hated the idea of John face Ryback (a man who was all too comfortable believing his own hype.) And with Uncle Paul facing Brock Lesnar in a cage match; well let's just say I was a little more concerned than usual about this pay-per-view. I'd traded text with John off and on all afternoon. I knew where his head was. Except for work related crap, Uncle Paul and I hadn't talked much all day. I wondered if he was Aunt Stephanie. Looking around the desk, I tried to get back to work, but simply could not concentrate. Getting up from my desk, I headed off backstage. Please don't misunderstand, I know that all of the outcomes are pre-determined but that doesn't mean that accidents don't happen. I simply didn't want anyone getting hurt. I can't explain the how or the why of it I simply know that I was worried.

Walking down the main corridor, I saw Mark in the distance. Approaching them quickly "'Taker, have you seen Unc– um, H?" I asked, trying to look around Mark.

Mark nodded and pointed over his shoulder. "You just missed him. He was headed towards the gym."

I was almost relieved. I should have known that Uncle Paul would go to the gym right before a big match. Looking around, I noticed the beautiful young woman standing with 'Taker. She had the most interesting eyes; a very deep expressive chocolate brown. She had such an expressive face and eyes, so full of life and emotion.

"Cedes, let me introduce you to Ashley and her dad, Ben." 'Taker's words cut off my trailing thoughts. "Ashley, Ben, this is H's new admin assistant, Mercedes. We all call her Cedes."

So this was the infamous Ashley. The friend in St. Louis that John just adored. It was really nice to finally put a face with the name.

"It's nice to meet you, Mercedes." Ben replied, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too."

I turned as Ashley extended her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cedes."

"It's very much a pleasure to meet the person who makes the best ham sandwiches in the state of Missouri." I teased.

Ashley blushed and laughed. "You had a ham sandwich?"

I nodded. "I could only eat about half of it, but John insisted I at least try it. I'm very glad I did. It was delicious."

"Thanks!" Ashley replied a bright smile painting her lovely features.

As we stood chatting a few minutes more I thought to myself if first impressions were anything to go by – then I could see why John simply adored this woman. She seemed so genuine – down to earth maybe is a better way to describe her. I only hoped that whatever was going on between her and 'Taker worked out for the best. I may not know him as well as John did, but I knew enough to know that he deserved some happiness in his life. Saying our good-byes, I headed for the arena's make shift gym.

I stood in the doorway watching my uncle work out for a long time. It felt good to just hang-out so to speak with the family. The gym was quiet except for the sound of my uncle as he jumped rope in front of the long row of mirrors. It's funny how quickly I was reminded of his early days in this business. He was always so certain that he would make it in this business. With all the setbacks and disappointments he didn't stop believing in himself. Looking at him today, working at the cooperate level, able to help the new guys coming him that are just like he was; I am so very proud to call this man family.

After a while, he finally took a break; told me he couldn't where himself out before facing Brock. So we sat in the gym together watching all of the in ring action on a large wall mounted monitor. Ring action always moves very quickly – more so at a pay-per-view. All too soon I was glancing at the clock on the wall groaning inside. It was a mere twenty minutes before John's match against Ryback. I wanted to be at the gorilla position when he arrived. I needed to see him before he headed out to the ring. I needed a way to leave the gym – a way that didn't draw unwanted family attention. I was ever so grateful a few minutes later when my aunt Stephanie entered the room. If anyone could distract my uncle it was his beautiful wife. I waited a few minutes longer until I was certain that I wouldn't be missed too much before making my exit. Hugging Uncle Paul, I told him to be careful inside that cage with Brock. He casually asked where I was headed off to. I brushed my leaving off to work left undone in the office and hurried out the door. As I pulling the door closed behind me I heard my uncle speak. "Cena should be heading to the gorilla position right about now. How much you want to beat that's where our niece is headed?"

Afraid to hear any more I was tempted to simply walk away as fast as I could. Instead I stood and like an idiot listened a moment or two longer. "So what if she is?" My aunt questioned with her familiar strong but loving tone. "I think it's great that she and John have built a friendship together, it may be just what she needs."

"Just what she needs my ass," came my uncle's quick sharp reply. "I don't know what's going on between her and John, but I would beat my last dollar that friendship is the last damned thing on his mind!"

I couldn't listen anymore. My aunt and uncle had saved my life more times than I care to remember, but this time he was wrong. I didn't know where this damned crazy train with John was going; all I knew was I wasn't getting off not for him or anyone else. That's all there was to it. I quickly made my way towards the gorilla position. Something inside me screamed that I just needed to see John before his match. I don't know why to wish him luck maybe; I honestly don't know.

Approaching the entrance I realized I was seconds too late. I arrived just into time to hear his music hit and watch him walk through the curtain without a backwards glance. All I could do now was sit and wait for his match to be over. Finding a monitor, I settled atop an old storage trunk and began watching. John Cena in the ring was a sight to see. Tossing his t-shirt into the crowd, there was no doubt that he lived for these moments. He was an entertainer. Love him or hate him it didn't matter; he was going to give them the best damned show he could. I quickly found myself caught up in the match. My thoughts completely wrapped around John and Skip (Ryback) down in the ring. I didn't notice the little group who had joined me huddled around the monitor. Soon Kaitlyn joined me, sitting on the edge of the trunk. The match seemed to drag on forever. In the very back of my mind I was beginning to wonder if it would ever end. As they approached the stage, I grew more anxious for the match to end quickly. Sure the rational side of me knew that this is what they had trained for. I knew they had read through it all – with countless rehearsals. All of that didn't mean crap to me now. I had a bad feeling about this. I wanted it to end. I wanted _my John_ back here with me safe and sound.

"_Ok"_ my inner voice screamed. _"My John, interesting choice of words; care to examine that further?" _ Did I mention that my inner voice can be a bloody damned demon when she wants to be; a demon with piss poor timing? Well she can be and it's annoying.

As John prepared for the A.A. I nearly screamed when Skip countered and they both went sailing through the LED panel behind them. Unable to sit still, I stood watching as the med staff fitted him with a collar and rolled up onto a backboard. I had to see what was going on. I felt Kaitlyn squeeze my hand as I took off towards the backstage area. I felt my stomach drop through the floor at the sight of John laying there on floor as they strapped him to a board. He was so still – saying nothing. I knew I needed to stay out the way, but I strained to see what was going on. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Stephanie took hold of my hand. Pulling me back away from the scene, "I know you're worried – but he is good hands. The med team know what they're doing – their trained for this."

I knew she was right, but that didn't mean I had to like it. She and I followed John and the med crew to the waiting ambulance. I watched anxiously as they began to load him inside. I was determined that I would be the one going with him and nothing would change that. My relief was instantaneous, the minute I heard John arguing with the med team and officials. He didn't want to go to the hospital. "Wait…What?" my mind screamed "He doesn't want to go to the hospital? He must have really bumped his head harder than I thought. There was no way he wasn't going to the hospital and that's all there is to that." I thought defiantly. I watched as he unstrapped himself from the back board and with assistance made his way to the trainer's office. Following quickly behind, I let myself into the trainer's office – locking the door behind me. I stood leaning against the door watching John as he lay on the exam table eyes closed.

"John" I began with extreme patience as if I were talking with a small child. "You need go to the hospital.

"Cedes, baby-girl I'm fine. I don't need a hospital. I'll meet with the trainer and everything will be fine."

"John Felix Anthony Cena you listen to me!" I demanded giving him my best most serious evil eye. "You just feel I don't know how many damned feet and landed on God knows what. You need to go to the hospital just to make sure that you're ok and that there is nothing internally wrong."

Taking my hand he pulled me in nice and close. Wrapping his arms around my waist he smiled "Baby girl, I know my body pretty damned well. I assure you that I don't need to go to any damned old hospital."

He could stand here assuring me all night; I wasn't giving in until he was examined by a proper doctor. Time for plan B I thought with a smirk. Sliding my hands up his shoulders, I quietly wrapped my arms around him. Whispering in his ear, I pleaded, "Please John….go to the hospital."

I felt his body tense against mine. I didn't need to read minds to know where his thoughts were going. As awful as it may sound I was willing to use every advantage I add at this point. He smiled soft and brief. "I promise you Cedes, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor – honest."

Slowly gently I began to nibble at this ear. With barest whisper I spoke "If you go, I promise to be your private nurse."

I nearly laughed out loud when I felt his body grow even tenser. The low growl that escaped him was nearly my undoing; pushing every advantage just like I said. "My own private nurse," he mused.

I kissed the side of his neck once then twice before nibbling at his ear once more. "Yes John," I sighed breathlessly "your own private nurse – maybe even a sponge bath or two if you're a very good boy."

I knew the minute the temptation was too much for him. He sighed "Okay Mercedes – Okay you win I'll go to the hospital on two conditions. One you have to go with me!"

"Of course" I interrupted "Of course I'll go with you!"

"And two" he continued as if I'd never interrupted "I want you wearing nothing but my t-shirt when you give me that sponge bath."

I couldn't help, I lost it, I giggled.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John P.O.V.)**

I hate hospitals! The smell, the hurry up to wait, the feeling, all of it I really hate hospitals. But here I was nearly two hours later sitting in emergency examination room six waiting for the results of my x-rays. X-rays I was certain were going to show nothing but the usual bumps and bruises. My only consolation the beautiful woman sitting at my bedside currently playing with my fingers. Wiggling my fingers, I smiled when she looked up "penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm not sure there worth that much," she replied with a sigh.

"I tell you mine – if you tell me yours – deal?" I asked with a cheesy grin.

"I already know your thoughts Mr. Cena. You're thinking about that damned sponge bath I promised you."

"Mercedes" I began with my most mortally wounded voice "I will have you know that I do think about other things besides your hands all over my body."

"Yeah ok – so you weren't thinking about the sponge bath. What were you thinking then" she challenged?

She's right I didn't have a good answer for that one. Not an answer I was prepared to share in any case. Thankfully I spared having to answer at all when the hospital door silently opened and a nurse came in. With my chart in her hand, I didn't first pay her much attention my focus still on Mercedes. "John?" the nurse questioned. Her voice so familiar I looked up. "Carmen?" I asked in genuine surprise.

Glancing through my chart, she commented "Are you ever going to learn to stop picking on guys bigger than you?"

"Hey this wasn't my fault!" I answered with a childish laugh.

Squeezing Mercedes hand I smiled "Mercedes this is Carmen Mathis an old friend of mine. Carmen this is Mercedes."

I watched the two women exchange pleasantries. As I watched I noted the physical differences between the two. Carmen was a short, petite, fiery red head with a personality to match. Mercedes was a tall, curvy, brunette, with a sweet, soft if somewhat stubborn personality. Carmen and I spent several months being each-others play thing; while I had yet to "play" with Mercedes. A year ago – hell even several months ago, if you had asked me if I wanted to hook up with Carmen again I would have said yes. Looking at her now I felt nothing. Sure we had a good time together, but that was the past. She was my past – Mercedes was definitely my future. Snapping from my musings, I was instantly aware of the tension in the room. Carmen was doing her best to make Mercedes uncomfortable. Mercedes stood from the stool beside my bed. "I'll give you two a minute to catch up." Despite my protest that it wasn't necessary for her to leave she quietly slipped from the room.

"So is she like your WWE _baby-sitter_ or something?" Carmen asked with a girlish giggle.

"Mercedes is more than _a 'baby-sitter.'_" I replied with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Don't be so defensive John. I didn't mean anything by it – honest" Carmen replied with a hint of genuine apology. Taking the stool that Mercedes had just left, Carmen spoke "I've missed you John. I missed us. We were so good together and then one day you were just gone. I don't know what happened – what went wrong."

Oh boy this was awkward. "Carmen" I began gently "there never was an us. We spent some time together having fun. We were each-others play-things for a while, but it ended. That's all it was."

"You were more than just a play-mate to me John."

"It doesn't matter now Carmen. I'm involved with someone and she is becoming very special to me." I shot back surprised at the honesty in my words.

"I see" said Carmen standing from the stool. Replacing my chart at the end of the bed she smiled. "It was good to see you again John – Good luck!" With that she turned and headed towards the door. Seconds later I heard muted voices just outside my door but I could not make out the words.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I didn't like the idea of giving John and his 'friend' any privacy; there was something about the way she looked at him that set me on edge. The truth was I had to trust John. Whatever this was I had to trust him to be honest and truthful with me. I couldn't let my jealous insecurities over ride that. So I did the mature adult thing; I left them alone with a few minutes to talk. I approached his room, just as Carmen was exiting. Stopping me just outside his door, Carmen smiled "So your John's new play-mate?"

"Excuse me?" I questioned. Unwilling to show too much confusion over her strange choice of words.

"No…No" she smirked "Excuse me….I didn't realize just how deep your claws were sunk into him. It's funny though…you having such a hold on him when I would bet my next paycheck that you've never been inside his play room."

"I don't think mine and John's personal life is any of your business." I stated matter of factly; her words rattling me a little more than I cared to admit.

"It's ok Mercedes….really not everyone is cut out for the play-room. I'm sure John will completely understand when you tell him that it's not for you."

Turning towards the nurses' station, Carmen made her way away from John's room. Slowly I opened the door and went back inside. Resuming my seat beside his bed, I once more absently toyed with his fingers. The silence was deafening. I didn't know what to say. That woman – Carmen left me with more questions than answers; questions I did not want or need. If I were honest I felt a certain degree of insecurity returning as well. I began once more wondering what the hell John saw in me. I hated that. This was not the woman I wanted to be. I wanted to be a strong whole woman, a woman who had found her place in this world. I couldn't go back – I wouldn't.

Squeezing my hand, John asked "Talk to me Mercedes. What's going on in inside that head of yours?"

Taking a deep breath for courage that I certainly didn't feel I pushed forward. "What's the play room John?"

Judging by the look on his face – if we hadn't been sitting in a hospital already I certainly would have suggested it. I don't know if he was more speechless or shocked. "Damn Carmen" he muttered almost under his breath.

"Tell me John" I implored. "What's the play-room?"

Sitting up a little straighter in bed he took both of my hands in his. "Come home to Florida with me." He wasn't asking – it was more like half plea half demand.

"Go home to Florida with you? John what are you talking about? What does that have to do with this play room thing?"

"After this" he gestured animatedly around the room, "H is going to keep from Raw for sure on Monday night. The rest of my week is pretty clear. So what do you say come home to Florida with me?"

"John this is crazy? Why won't you answer the question?" I asked growing a little flustered and more confused.

"Say yes Mercedes – just say yes. I promise you I will explain everything – just say yes!"

What choice did I have? I mean really how could I say no? "Yes John!"

**Author's Note: (2)**** Special thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read, followed, or added this story to their favorites list. Special thanks goes to Taker Always, awesomeone21, my time is now, Lady Isadorra, therealchamps, and LatinaWWEFan. You guys make my whole day with your kind words, reviews, suggestions, thoughts, and comments. You guys are truly the best – you simply ROCK!**

**Author's Note (3) ****What's waiting for John and Mercedes in Florida? Will John answer Mercedes questions about the infamous play-room? Will things finally move to the next level for are little lovebirds? Ummm all these questions and more – next time I promise **


	20. WHAT HAVE I DONE

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing associated with WWE. I own nothing more than my OC's and the story line. All mention of music and or fictional characters do not belong to me but rather to their respected artists. **

**Author's Note: **** Special thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following or adding this story to your favorites list; you all are simply the best: **

**Warning: **** This chapter promises to contain some heavy smut. If that is not something you want to read then please feel free to skip this chapter. If you do read, please bear in mind this is my very first attempt at writing real smut. So please be kind with any and all reviews. Xoxox OZ **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

It was after five a.m. when he finally left St. Louis by private charter – headed for Tampa. John wasted no time, the minute I agreed to go to Florida with him he was on the phone booking this flight and making arrangements. As we boarded the small private plane, one of the flight crew mentioned that our flight should be no more than an hour and fifty-five minutes. We had so much to talk about and a two hour flight ahead of all alone. I was suddenly grateful for our nearly all night hospital stay. While John had gotten a reasonably clean bill of health; we were both still utterly exhausted. Conversation could wait until we were back on solid ground.

I must have quickly dozed off right after takeoff – I mean one minute were in St. Louis and the next John is gently nudging my shoulder telling me were about to land. The drive from the airport out to his place was nearly the longest forty-five minutes of my life. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. Despite the nearly two hours sleep on the plane I was exhausted. I simply wanted a hot shower and a warm bed. As we neared his place, I texted my aunt and let her know that we'd arrived safe and sound. I smiled briefly thinking back to our brief conversation the night before. The moment John was busy with nurses and staff I slipped off to call Aunt Stephanie. I told her all about being a St. Louis Memorial with John. Having witnessed him and Ryback going out at it; I think she was both relieved and grateful that someone – anyone was able to convince to be checked out professionally. We spent a few moments more discussing his health before I asked for the rest of the week off. I explained that John had invited me to come with him to Tampa. The instant silence on the line bothered me. I didn't know what my aunt was thinking. I certainly wasn't naïve enough to think that she didn't at least suspect something between John and me. Question was I still didn't know where she stood in regards to our "relationship." All I could say for certain was that I was _nearly certain _that she would be more understanding than my uncle – _nearly certain. _ Her only words were to not worry about my uncle and to please be careful.

As we pulled into the circular drive, I felt as if my jaw was going to drag the ground. I'd thought John's bus was extravagant. When in actuality it was nothing compared to this house. This house was absolutely beautiful; just looking at it from the outside was nearly too much. I could barely wrap my mind around the fact that one man lived here all alone. John paid and tipped the driver before collecting our bags and leading us both inside. Standing just inside the front door, I immediately felt as if I needed to pick my jaw up off the floor. The foyer alone was spectacular with its beautiful cream coloring, vaulted ceilings, and completely gorgeous chandelier. Without a word, he turned towards the large winding staircase with its rich dark craved hand railing and luxurious thick oatmeal colored carpeting. Following his lead, we walked upstairs. He stopped outside a large closed door – a bedroom – his I presumed. He glanced once at me – his gaze intense and unreadable. His eyes darted between this door and an identical one directly across the hall. Mumbling to himself he gave the door knob a gentle turn and quickly pushed his way inside. Definitely John's bedroom, I smiled looking about the room. Painted in rich shades of blue and cream the bedroom was huge; dominated by a beautiful California king size bed sitting center stage. I watched as he dropped our bags in front of the large spacious oak dresser; taking a set at the end of the bed he watched me with hooded eyes. Standing near the middle of the room, I turned in a slow lazy circle; attempting to take everything in at once. I noted the three five by seven framed family photos sitting atop the dresser, the large door way leading to what I presumed was the master bath, the large corner book shelf containing what appeared to be wrestling memories and memorabilia. My lazy circle stopped once more at the foot of the bed; with it beautiful deep royal blue quilt – complete with several large pillows with matching pillow shams.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(JOHN'S P.O.V.) **

I watched as she took in her surroundings. My mind was racing with questions. A part of me was desperate to know every thought in her pretty little head. I hadn't had a woman in my personal space since Liz. After the divorce I didn't want anyone in my space. I couldn't tolerate the idea of sharing my privacy – yet I couldn't leave with the silence either. For the first time, I began to wonder if my _"playroom"_ was a real need or a necessity. Reaching out I trailed my fingers down her arm before taking her hand and pulling her to sit beside me on the bed. "Tell me Cedes," I implored "what's going in that head of yours?"

Looking around the room she gave me that small brief sexy little grin. "I have a question?"

Squeezing her hand, I assumed I knew what she was going to ask. "If it's about sharing my room – you more than welcome to take the guest room across the hall; I don't want you to feel pressured about anything while you're here. I just assumed since we...shared my room on the bus that this would be ok with you."

Toying with my fingers, her eyes didn't quite meet mine "Your room is fine John. That isn't what I was going to ask."

"Good" I replied instantly without thought "I rather like waking up next to you."

My words were greeted by that damned sexy little grin and giggle. That smile that sound, it's like I feel another little piece inside me slipping into…into something new, unknown, and a little terrifying. "So this is your playroom right?"

_"This is your playroom right,"_ such an innocent fair question; a question that felt like a heavy sucker punch to the guts nonetheless. _"Playroom…playroom…playroom" _one simple yet complicated word echoing endlessly through my head. I'm the one who nicknamed the damn room playroom. All of my previous female _'friends'_ had at one time or another referred to it as the playroom. So why did it sound like such a dirty little word when it slipped from her lips? I suddenly didn't want to meet her gaze. It felt as if the wind was suddenly yanked from my sails. Standing I strode towards the large bedroom window. With my back to her, "Um…no…No Mercedes this is…this is just my bedroom."

"Oh…I just…I just assumed…" I heard her simple, if somewhat halting words and it did nothing to return my previous feeling.

"It's downstairs!" I answered simply without emotion. Shifting the curtain aside, I gazed unseeing out the second story window at the vast yard below. Choosing my words carefully, I ignored my better judgment and simply spoke "I'm not sure I want you in that room Mercedes." Turning slowly to face her, I could see the confusion clouding her beautiful dark eyes. Reaching the end of the bed, I once more took her hand intent on pulling her to her feet and into my arms. The need to hold her; to really touch her was suddenly overwhelming in its pure intensity. I felt the slight resistance in her stance, but push forward anyway. I'd said something to upset or offend her. I'll be damned if I know what it was. All I knew for sure was that I had done it. Something in my head screamed make this right before you screw up the whole damned week.

Wrapping my arms around her I pulled her in close. I loved the way she fit all nice and tight against my chest. Her soft, warm curves pushed so intimately against me. It was the most amazing and terrifying feeling in my whole life. "Look at me, Mercedes."

As she slowly lifted her eyes to meet mine, I spoke, "I don't know if I want you in you my playroom Mercedes." Her eyes dropped. I tucked my finger under her chin, "Let me finish. Your better than that damned old room. When I look at you I see such innocence – such light. I don't want that damned room spoiling that.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.) **

A part of me wanted to run screaming from the house; to get as far away from John and this place as I possibly could. Yet another part of me – a larger part was nearly stunned. I wasn't sure what to say or do next. "So…" I muttered. "You do…..you do want….me?" I asked with a halting stammer.

"OH God!" he groaned as if in severe agony. Right now I want you more than my next breath. The thing is I want you here in my bed; spread out where I can take my own sweet time and enjoy every single inch of your delectable body."

I suddenly felt as if the room were nearly spinning. My nerves were in overdrive. What's the correct response when a man suddenly declares how very much he wants you? At that moment I realized that distant whimper was me. I absently wondered if the power of his words would ever cease to arouse me. "So…does that mean I'll…I'll never see your playroom?" I couldn't explain it, but I was quickly disappointed at the thought that he would never take me there.

Watching me with those big blue eyes, he shrugged. "Maybe one day after we've thoroughly explored one another; more comfortable with each other that sort of thing. Maybe then I will take you inside the playroom."

I smiled feeling a little giddy. "I think I'd like that."

"You need to be very sure about the playroom Mercedes. I don't want you in there unless you're absolutely certain that's where you want to be."

I watched his face. He looked so conflicted. His eyes looked so young – like those of a school-boy. Placing my hands on his chest, I slid my hands upwards along his shoulders wrapping my arms around him. My fingers toyed with the back of his neck; before moving upward to feel the brush of his short hair against my hands. I wanted to assure him. I needed for him to understand that there was no-where else on earth I would rather be than right here – right now with him. Leaning into him I whispered, "Kiss me John."

His kiss was soft, warm, undemanding, and all to fleeting. I was lost in his eyes. The fingers of one hand brushing through his soft all too short hair. I caressed his right cheek, before moving my fingers across his full wet lips. My only thought kissing him one more time. Suddenly an uneasy thought filled my mind filling me with an uneasy dread. Taking a shaky breath, I tried to smile, "John…do you?" I stopped searching for the right words. The words in my head sounded so naïve and immature. I feared the wrong words would break the spell we were both under. "I've read…I mean I've heard that some men?" Damn why did this have to be so freaking hard? "John…inside the playroom…do you share?"

"Do I what?" He asked seeming as surprised by my asking as I was.

"Do you like to share….I mean I've heard that some men…uh couples get into that?" I felt so naïve and nearly childlike compared to him. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had burst out laughing at me.

Tucking his fingers under my chin he tilted my gaze to meet his. "Mercedes, baby girl, you have nothing to worry about. Yes some men like me – some couples even like to share; some even get into having others watch."

"Do you?" I asked with intense trepidation.

"Mercedes there is no way in hell I'm sharing you or that sexy little body of yours. Every touch, every caress, every whispered word, your moans, your screams, every last second of your orgasms; it all belongs to me and me alone. I am not sharing you with another damned soul – ever."

I practically moaned at his words. My mind flooded with the images of his hands on my nude body stroking, caressing, touching, and in the end bringing me to epic orgasm. My face blushed hot scarlet. From the corner of my eye, I cast a quick glance towards the bed. "Oh my" I thought, my inner diva screaming for more now. Tamping back the invasive thoughts and images – I tried to lighten the mood "I hate to disappoint you John, but I'm not a screamer."

He laughed out loud a sexy happy sound; all too fleetingly. I felt his arms tightening around my body. His embrace pulled me in tight and close. I could feel his eyes on my mouth. Without conscious thought, I licked my lips before beginning to gently tug my bottom lip between my teeth. The simple unconscious act was enough to make John groan out loud low and long. "Damn woman" he groaned before claiming my mouth in a hard punishing kiss. He mouth plundered mine. His tongue missed nothing as he swept the inside of mouth over and over again. He nipped at my lower lip. Kissing his way along my jaw, he whispered gently "You will scream for me baby-girl. You will scream over and over as I find new and creative ways to make you cum all night long."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

My words hit the intended mark – her cheeks a beautiful sexy scarlet rose, her breathing rapid, and her eyes as wide a saucers. I couldn't help it I laughed. Pulling away I grinned brief and hungry. Taking her hand I led her to the master bath. Opening the door I clicked on the light. Releasing my hand, she squealed giggling; putting me in mind of a little girl with pigtails playing on the school playground; as I watched her rush towards the large hunter green garden tub. "Oh my God John! This tub looks simply heavenly."

Slipping silently up behind her, I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Why don't you take some time, have yourself a nice long bath, and enjoy the tub. Afterwards there's a little Italian place about fifteen – twenty minutes from here. We could go and have an early dinner – maybe a little dancing; come home and settle in early. What do you say?"

Turning quickly in my arms, she smiled "that sounds heavenly John." Casting a brief longing glance over her shoulder at my garden tub she sighed "if you haven't heard from in or say about an hour – send in the search party."

I laughed leaving her to enjoy her bath in private.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

John's garden tub was the largest I've ever seen in a private residence. Adjusting the water temperature, I realized that two people could easily fit inside that tub at the same time. Indulging those thoughts for a moment too long, I shook my head with a rueful smile before going in search of my suitcase.

More than an hour later, I'd thoroughly enjoyed an hour long soak in the hottest water I could possibly stand. Wrapping myself up in one of the large, fluffy, soft, blue and green bath towel I padded soundlessly out the bed. Stretching out on the bed, I gave myself just a few minutes to daydream about the rest of my evening with John. Fearing I would fall asleep and ruin whatever plans John had. Sliding from the bed, I went in search of something appropriate to wear. I was certain that I'd packed a beautiful little lavender colored sun dress – I'd bought the last time I was home. Instead of finding my lavender sundress, I found an absolutely beautiful coral colored, ankle length, halter style, soft cotton maxi dress with a little note from Kaitlyn and Aunt Steph. Apparently the two of them were just certain that John would win his match against Ryback and want to celebrate afterwards. This dress was their way of saying – _'go celebrate with John and have a great time.'_

Standing in front of the large oversized bathroom mirror – I held the dress up in front of me. The dress wasn't something that I would have normally bought for myself. Truth be told, I would have looked at it on the rack and thought_ 'wow I really love that dress, but it will never fit me.'_ If I had by some fluke managed to talk myself into buying the dress for myself, I would instantly want to be a little matching wrap or shrug to go with it. It wasn't just my weight that worried me – although that was definitely a factor. This was a strapless halter dress, I groaned worrying if I wouldn't spend the evening trying to not pop out of the top of it. Whatever possessed inner diva lived in my head began to cackle like some sort of psychotic maniac. _"This is John Cena were talking about; take a chance, what have you got to loose, get out there and live a little."_

I hated to admit it but my inner diva was right. I was going out with John. I would be perfectly safe with John this evening. Laying the dress atop the large marble vanity, I went in search of the perfect undergarments and shoes.

Half an hour later, I had dried my hair. Thankful that I remembered to pack my flat iron, I took an extra few minutes and straightened my long dark hair. I rummaged through my make-up bag applying just a touch of color to my cheeks and eyes. Slipping into my dress, I tied the halter around my neck, found a pair of simple silver earrings that sparkled and dangled just so from my ears. Spritzing myself with my favorite perfume, I grabbed my favorite pair of sandals and headed downstairs. "John" I called out unsure where he'd wandered off to. As he stepped around the corner, his eyes watching my every step; I wasn't sure which of us was likely to swallow our tongues first. Turning slowly I asked "do you like it? I'm not over-dressed am I?"

With his hands settled at my waist he brushed a whisper soft kiss across my right cheek. "You look amazing. Shall we go?"

Dinner was amazing. I'd ordered the house special shrimp fettuccine while John ordered grilled tilapia. I knew little to nothing about wine, but John did. He ordered us a perfect bottle of red wine to accompany our dinner. We kept the conversation light. We talked about the differences between living in Tampa and living in Massachusetts. We talked about traveling. I admitted that except for my time with the WWE that I'd never really travelled much at all. John laughed promising to show me all around the area tomorrow. He even promised to show me his hometown the next time WWE went through Massachusetts.

I told him a little about growing up with H for an uncle. He commented on my obviously very close relationship with my aunt and uncle. I briefly explained my rather rocky relationship with my mother. We talked about my step-father Joel and my relationship with my much younger baby sister Christina. I was amazed at how comfortable I was becoming with John. With every conversation I could feel my trust for him growing. Time was teaching me that I could trust him to be there for me despite the ugliness of my past. I wondered if he knew just how grateful I was for such a precious gift. Cutting a small piece of tilapia, he smiled "Mercedes this is the best seafood I've had in ages. You have got to try this." Leaning across the table he feed me from his own fork. This may sound childish, but as I chewed this small bite of fish I could feel the spastic butterflies becoming giddy in my stomach. It was such a sweet gesture. A gesture no man had before. I suddenly realized that if I thought a being feed a small bite of seafood from my date's fork was so darn sweet I was definitely falling in deeper than I wanted to be.

As we finished our meal, the waitress cleared the table promising to check back with us later to see if we wanted dessert. Alone again John took my hand asking me to dance. Slowly gently he led me out to small dance floor to the right of the dining room. I didn't recognize the song, but he obviously did he as he twilled me around the floor. The second song began much slower than the first. John wrapped his arms around me holding me close and tight as we swayed across the floor. I could feel his heart beating strong and steady in his chest. He smelled divine. John's own private mixture of cologne and soap the perfect scent along his warm flesh. Half way through the song he buried his face in my neck. I could feel him smile when he sighed. "My God woman do you have any idea how incredible you smell? The phrase good enough to eat certainly comes to mind."

I shivered his breath warm against the sensitive flesh of my neck. "John" his name a purely guttural response torn from my lips. I could feel him folding his body in and around mine. I swayed across the floor with him – letting him lead me lazily across the room. I could feel the gentle swipe of his tongue against my neck all the way to my toes. "John please," I pleaded – for what I am completely unsure.

He groaned deep and low in my ear. "I need you Mercedes. I need you now."

Unsure of so much I pulled back just a little "John" I asked "are you?"

Pulling me close once more he growled nibbling at my right ear lobe. "I want to spend the entire rest of the night making love to you – listening to you scream for me."

I wish I could say that I was above letting his words affect me so powerfully but I would be a damned liar. Leaving the restaurant and the short fifteen – twenty minute ride home were a complete blur. Entering the foyer, I slipped off my sandals and headed for the steps. With a good three step lead on John, I called over my shoulder with a girlish giggle "You have to catch me first big guy!" With that I gathered some of long skirt into my trembling fingers so I wouldn't trip and raced up the steps; with John hot on my heels. I ran giggling and shrieking into his bedroom. Standing in the middle of the room, I turned facing the door waiting for him to enter. I didn't have to wait long. Quietly closing the door behind him he smiled hungry and calculating as he slowly unbuttoned his long sleeve white shirt. "So Mercedes you want to play games do you?"

I could hardly find the words to speak as I watched him slip the snow white shirt from his shoulders. Dropping the shirt onto the closest flat surface I turned advancing on me. "John" I pleaded hands up palms out not sure of his intent. I moved backwards trying to circle away from him. I figured myself so clever; continuing our little game of cat and mouse. Clever that is until I found myself trapped between him and the wall behind me. "John" his name nothing more than a breathy giggle escaping my lips. The fingers of his right hand trailed down my cheek and across my exposed collar bone. His hand trailed even lower, slowly cupping my right breast in his firm grasp. My body instantly betrayed my want for him as my nipples began to pebble under his firm touch. Releasing my breast all too quickly he reached around my neck and made quick work of untying my dress. Drawing my dress down, he exposed my breasts. My first instinct was to cover myself with my hands. My hands must have flinched; something told John that's what I was thinking without my saying a word. "No" he commanded softly but firmly "Don't hide from Mercedes – not tonight! Don't even think of hiding from me tonight." Cupping my left breast he toyed with my nipple; while his mouth devoured my right breast. His tongue bathed my nipple over and over again. He was so gently, I wanted to scream in agony. My breasts were never the most sensitive part of my body. Truthfully I never understood what all the fuss was. I got it now; boy did I get it. He continued to suckle at my breast seemingly unaware of what his simple touch was doing to me. I pushed my fingers into his cropped short light brown hair. I felt as though I were literally trying to pull his hair. It seemed an eternity had passed when I felt his hands pushing at my dressing; when in actuality I'm sure it was only a few seconds – minutes maybe nothing more. As my dress slipped past my hips to reveal my pink and white thong panties I was certain I was going to scream. If the look on his face was anything to judge by he really did think I was _"good enough to eat."_

Stepping out of my dress as it puddled around me on the floor, I stood there a little self- consciously as his eyes roamed and devoured my body. His hand trailed across my abdomen and down across my hip before coming to rest between my thighs. I could feel him gently but insistently spreading my legs. His large hand engulfed my cotton covered pussy. I was already so hot, damp, and wet that I felt like screaming how much further over the edge would his touch push me. I heard the ripping tearing sound seconds before my muddled mind realized what I was hearing. That was the sound of John literally tearing the soft cotton panties from my body. I felt his long slender fingers teasing me, causing my hips to buck hard against his touch. The noises inside the room grew louder. I almost felt the need to look around – where was that whimpering coming…oh my God I realized that whimpering, that panting moaning, all that noise was me. Two of his long fingers penetrated my wet body – causing me jerk and buck hard against his wandering hand. His touch was incredible. My body was responding to him unlike anything I had ever felt. I was so wet. My whole body was trembling with needs and wants that were nearly foreign to me. I couldn't stop myself. I was so close to the edge – the tension I felt in my body was insanely tense. I needed John to ease me off that edge now – not later but right damned now. My hips begin to buck and undulate against his hand. My body arched under the tension as I began to pant, moaning, nearly begging for what I needed. A needing that I was certain only he could fill.

Biting my earlobe he whispered "That's it Cedes, ooh fuck woman you are so damned tight and wet. Do it Cedes fuck my fingers, ride my hand, take what you need from me. Cum for me now – let me watch you orgasm hard for me right now; dammit Mercedes give me your orgasm."

Never had a man talked to me like that. His words were so hot and erotic. He made me feel so naughty, sexy, and wanted all at the same time. I couldn't bear the tension anymore – it was too much I had to let go. I screamed his name once…twice…three times as I felt my pussy begin to spasm hard all over his thrusting fingers.

My legs were like jelly. I wasn't entirely sure how I could manage to continue standing. I watched dazed as he slowly pulled his fingers from my body. He smiled like that of a hungry wolf as he licked my juices from his fingers. "Sweeter than ripe honey" he murmured licking the last of me from his fingers.

Dropping to his knees he parted my legs. His tongue teasing first my right inner thigh and then my left; looking up at me he murmured "I've been thinking about this for weeks." No further words were necessary as he took me with his mouth. His tongue plunged in and out of my wet body. I wanted to scream, instead I felt myself wishing he would let his hair grow out just enough to that I could pull it out by the roots right now. He was making me crazy. His tongue pushing against my clit – his fingers once more pushing in and out of my wetness; "John please" I begged. I couldn't possibly orgasm again so soon. It was all too much – too intense. A part of me wanted to scream and demand more. A part of me wanted the intensity to slow.

"Fucking hell" I heard him growl as his mouth continued to plunder my wet aching pussy. "Sweeter than ripe honey….OOH Fuck Mercedes" he groaned.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA**

**(John's P.O.V.)**

On my knees licking, sucking, fingering her; I was driving myself insane. I could feel her fingers racking through my short hair. I felt her hands dropping from the back of my head to my shoulders – her nails biting into the flesh across the tops of my shoulders. Her incoherent moaning and mumbling music to my ears – never have I held a more responsive – sexier woman in my arms. I needed her to cum just once more – one more orgasm before I could feel my throbbing hard cock in her mouth.

I heard her pleading with me "John please…." Pleading for what my lust fogged brain absently wondered. "Cum for me Mercedes….give me one more sweet taste. Let me have that sweetness in my mouth."

"I can't John…please" she pleaded "I can't"

"Oh yes you can baby….just let go Cedes don't control it just let go." Within seconds she did just that she let go. With my tongue and fingers I continued to take her pussy hard without stopping. The taste of her warm wet juices flooding my mouth; I felt like a starved man who hadn't eaten for months. As her climax subsided, I stood and begin to hastily unfasten my belt slipping my dress slacks and boxers down off my hips. Without ever looking up I could feel her gaze on my hard stiff body. I smiled finally looking into her eyes. The way she nibbled at her lower lip – I knew instantly what she was thinking. Tucking my finger under her chin I drew her gaze away from my hard cock. "Relax baby girl" I teased "I'll fit just fine – you'll see."

Her response was swift but not verbal as I felt her hand wrapping around my hard, stiff, swollen cock. Slowly without any trace or hurry she began to work her hand up and down my cock. I could feel the tension rising inside me. I wanted inside her mouth and I wanted it now. I couldn't scare – I wouldn't survive the night if this ended now, but I had to have her mouth wrapped around my hard dick and I had to have it now. Pulling back from her grasping fingers, I placed my hands on her shoulders giving her a gentle push to her knees. Looking up at me with such innocent eyes, she whispered "John…I've never…that is I don't know."

Fucking hell I nearly lost it right then and there. This beautiful sexy creature had never taken a man – any may in her mouth; I was literally going to be the first. I had to get a grip or I was going to end things far earlier than I wanted to. Taking my hard cock in my hand I brushed against her lips – silently demanding that she open wide for me. I tried to be easy to slow down. I didn't want to hurt or scare her. But once inside her wet hot mouth instinct took over. I had to have her mouth. I wanted to be the one to teach her. I had to force myself to not go at her mouth like a crazy person. When deep down all I wanted to do was fuck her mouth with reckless abandon. I could feel her swallowing around my cock. The intense of heat of her mouth driving me crazy with want and need. If she were any other woman I would have gladly cum right then and there watching as she swallowed every last drop; but this was Mercedes – my Cedes and I would be buried balls deep inside her before I even thought about cumming. Slipping from her mouth I drew her to her feet. Scooping her up I carried her gently to the bed. Laying her in the center of the bed, I find myself watching her – taking in every inch of her beautiful body. She laid perfectly still on the bed for several long moments before sliding her hand down across her stomach, across her right hip before coming to rest across her wet hot pussy. Slowly before my eyes she began to touch herself. Her gentle whimpering caused my already cock to stiffen to the point of near pain "Please John" she implored. That was all I needed to hear.

I was inside her before another word left her lips or another thought could cross her mind. She was tight and wet wrapped around my hard cock. My mind roared "MINE ALL FUCKING MINE!" I would never be able to share this woman – this body with anyone else ever. I knew from the reactions painting her beautiful features she was struggling to adjust to my size – my hard cock invading her pussy so quick and hard. I wanted her to adjust but the need to pound my hard dick in and out of her was almost unbearable. "Bloody fucking hell Mercedes…do you feel that? Do you feel the way your pussy stretches to accommodate my hard cock?" At my words I can feel her inner muscles tightening, flexing, working over my hard aching cock. I had to move. I began to thrust in and out of her wet willing body. Each thrust a little more than the previous one. Her moaning became louder and more wanton with my every thrust. I wouldn't last much longer I needed for her to cum. I needed for her to cum right damned now. I continued to work myself in and out of her thrusting harder with every stroke.

"JOHN….JOHN….JOHN…." My name a repeated mantra falling desperately from her lips as her pussy began to tighten around my hard cock – milking me fast and quick. Her screams were almost instant. I felt her release as I pounded my way to my own much needed release.

Slipping from her body, I pulled the sheet up around both of us. Pulling her nude trembling body in close; I relished the feel of her tucking in tight against my body. I smiled a big goofy satisfied grin as I watched her doze off next to me. I reached for my beautiful baby-girl twice more that night; and twice more she took me without compliant. No matter how tired or sore she had to be feeling she allowed me full access to her body. She gave and received like no other hungry wanton woman I had ever had in my bed. She made me crazy with desires that I had thought long since dead and buried. She made me want things that were both inside and outside the realm of that damned playroom downstairs. After the third time I knew I needed to let her rest. I lay silently still watching her snuggle in close to me. I absently ran my fingers through her long dark hair. It was then in the dark stillness of the late evening that reality came crashing in on me like a two ton truck. I had taken my baby-girl three times; three fucking times I'd spilled myself deep inside her body without any barriers or protection. HOLY FUCK! What the bloody hell have I done?


	21. The PlayRoom Awaits

_**Disclaimer:**_** As always I own nothing associated with WWE. I own nothing more than my OC's and the story line. All mention of music and or fictional characters do not belong to me but rather to their respected artists.**

**Author's Note: **** This chapter will most likely be told primarily from Mercedes point of view. **

**Warning:**** This chapter promises to contain some heavy smut. If that is not something you want to read then please feel free to skip this chapter. This is my very first attempt at writing BDSM. A lifestyle that I admit I know very little about. I hope that I do it justice. Thanks as always, OZ **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

I felt John as he slipped from bed. A few minutes later I heard the shower cut on. The urge to slip from bed and go join him was strong. I rolled onto my back with a yawn and deep stretch enjoying every delicious ache in my body. I gazed absently at the large full bedroom windows across from the bed. The early morning sunlight dancing with the curtain was beautiful. I thought twice more about joining John in the shower, before the urge to doze off again became too much to ignore.

I woke up the second time in slow degrees. Yawning and stretching I burrowed under the blanket; snuggled up to an oversized pillow that smelled mouth wateringly like John. Rolling over I glanced at the clock and was shocked when I realized it was already after twelve-thirty in the afternoon. I couldn't believe that John left me sleeping that long. Sliding from bed I padded soundlessly to the bathroom. I cast one longing glance at the oversized garden tub; before heading to the shower. (What can I say a girl could become seriously addicted to that tub.)

Nearly half an hour later I was dressed in an old pair of denim shorts, a pink and black tank top, with my hair pulled into a loose lazy pony-tail. Heading down the steps I found John just entering the house with an armful of groceries. Taking two of his four bags, I followed him into the kitchen. "I'm sorry I slept so long; I know you mentioned seeing some of Tampa today."

Opening the refrigerator, he began tucking this and that inside. "It's not a big deal Cedes, Tampa will still be there tomorrow I just figured you needed the sleep more."

I smiled "It did feel good to sleep in – I have to admit." Unsure of where anything went, I set about helping unpack the remaining bags – setting everything on the countertop.

Leaning over the counter he brushed a brief chaste kiss across my cheek "No nightmares" he questioned?

Grinning big and broad I nodded "not a one." I was happy to report.

Between the two of us everything was put away within a matter of minutes. As he hustled around the kitchen I found myself watching him intently. His face wasn't devoid of any feeling or emotion, but what I did see there confused me and certainly didn't reach his eyes. I questioned without really thinking "You know it's early afternoon – we could always go out for a little bit; that is if you still want to."

Without really meeting my gaze, John shook his head, "We can go sight-seeing tomorrow. Why don't we just hang around the house today? You must hungry, we could make some lunch, maybe later go for a swim, maybe watch a movie or two later. What do you say?"

The mere mention of food set my stomach to grumbling rather loudly. "Food sounds great – what do you have in mind?"

"Don't worry about lunch – I'll take care of everything. Have a seat – this won't take long." He promised.

"There must something I can do to help?" I questioned.

A few minutes later I sat at the table chopping up fresh veggies for two salads while John grilled up chicken breasts. As he cooked, we made small talk. He mentioned the things that he'd bought at the store. We talked about going swimming after lunch. I asked if his movie collection here at home was anything like the one on his bus. He was polite. He answered every question responded to every comment. There was still something missing. I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. I just knew that something was missing. He laughed, he smiled, he talked with me, but nothing seemed to reach his eyes. He was holding something in – I just didn't know what.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.) **

Grilling the chicken, I watched Cedes out of the corner of my eye. Did she have any idea what I was thinking? Did she realize yet that I failed to protect her? How would she feel about being pregnant with _my_ child? Was I ready for fatherhood? What the hell kind of father would I be? The bigger question was – was Mercedes ready for motherhood? We'd never really talked about kids or family. We'd never talked about anything permanent. No matter how I felt in the end it was her body – her decision. Could I live with whatever decisions she made? Watching her, the image of her body growing and changing with my baby filled my mind. Within seconds my mind imagined every stage of pregnancy. The image of her hands wrapped protectively around her abdomen tugged at my gut.

Simply sitting at my kitchen counter cutting up veggies I could see the honest trust and light shining in her eyes. She trusted me. She honest to God trusted me and I betrayed that trust. How the hell was I going to explain that to her? She deserves better than that.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes' P.O.V.) **

Twenty minutes later we were both seated at the table eating grilled chicken salad. We continued to make conversation about this and that mostly trivial stuff – nothing of any of real importance. As I finished my salad, I realized I'd had enough if he regretted last night it was better that I knew that now rather than later. "Talk to me John – tell me what's wrong?"

Looking up from his salad, he smiled a smile that never reached his eyes. "There's nothing wrong Cedes, really nothing at all."

I laughed a little bitter and nearly sad "That's crap John and you know it! Ever since I walked into this kitchen you've been walking around here like someone kicked your dang dog or something. So spill it John – talk to me. If your regretting last night just tell…" my words trailed off unable to complete that thought.

Standing John pulled me from my chair. "OH God Mercedes! No it's nothing like that I swear. There is not one minute – not one second of last night that I regret."

Before I could respond or ask any further questions John captured my mouth in a demanding passionate kiss; a kiss that unfortunately ended all too quickly.

Pulling back John sighed "I was wrong last night – I didn't protect you the way I should have."

"John I don't understand. What do you mean you didn't protect me?"

"I took what I wanted and didn't think about protecting you. I was rougher with you than I needed to be."

"I'm not sure I'm following you John. I was there I'm pretty sure we both got what we wanted last night."

John sighed deep and rough, but gave me the first real smile I'd seen since last night. "Think about it Mercedes we were together three times last night; three times without a condom. I've never done that before. I've never lost my control like that before. Your different – I should have protected you."

I grinned as I leaned in for a soft gentle kiss. "John I'm on birth control. You don't have to worry about me that way."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

I heard her words. I trusted what she was saying. Yet as the image of her body growing and changing with my child slowly faded from my mind; I didn't know if I should shout with joy or with disappointment. I buried my twisted thoughts about parenthood deep as I looked into her dark sparkling eyes. "I still should have had more control with you. I could have hurt you last night."

"Tell me something John," she began her fingers caressing my right cheek. "This control of yours is it something you let go very often?"

"Hell no!" came my quick and heated reply

"Well then," she countered before I could continue "I'm damned glad it happened last night with me."

"Mercedes" I began patiently "I don't think you understand."

"I like the idea that you lost control with me" she answered quickly as her body visibly shivered. "Truth is makes me very hot – makes me feel like a real woman."

Her words were going to be the death of me. I was going to stroke out and die right here in my own damned kitchen.

"Honestly just thinking about it makes me want…" her words trailed off.

"Makes you want what?" I questioned hoping that at this point we both wanted to the same damned thing.

Wrapping her arms around my neck she moved in nice and tight. Pressing her soft luscious body against my harder firmer body; she whispered in my ear. "It makes me wish you would take me to your play room right now."

Her words surprised me. "Are you sure Cedes? Are you absolutely certain you want to go there with me?"

The grin that touched her face shot straight through to my groin as quickly as her hips bucked against my already semi-erect cock. "I'm very sure John; very very sure."

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes' P.O.V.)**

With a gentle squeeze of my hand John led us out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the rear of the house. Standing just outside a rather ordinary looking door he watched me closely for several long moments. "You don't have to do this Cedes. I want you regardless of what's behind this door."

With a soft kiss to his cheek I whispered "I know." With those simple two words I twisted the door knob and made my way inside. The room itself was much larger than I had expected. If I were to guess I would say that it was the size of two slightly larger than average size bedrooms. Much like the rest of the house this room too had high ceilings with soft lighting. Circling nearly the entire room were small square highly placed windows; enough to allow for natural lighting but high enough to prevent any real view. The walls were painted a rich deep cream with an unquestionably beautiful maroon trim. The floor was covered with a thick richly colored carpet; a mostly dark cream with hints of maroon to match the walls. At one of the room sat an amazing four poster bed made of rich warm oak. Gorgeous almond colored canopy hung from each corner. Moving towards the bed I took notice of the large leather sofa with two matching ottomans. Standing near the foot of the bed I fingered the soft canopy material. I didn't hear John as he came up behind me. My body shivered when I felt his hands rest atop my shoulders. Mistaking my shiver for fear, he whispered "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Sparing him a moment's glance over my shoulder I smiled trying to bury my trepidation. Taking in the scene before me I noted the end tables on each side of the bed; right on top of one a pair of brand new shiny hand-cuffs. Scooping them up, I let them dangle from my finger. "Really John you want to cuff me to the bed; is that it?"

Taking the cuffs my hand he laid down on the end table. "Only if that's what you want baby-girl."

Only if that's what I wanted; how the hell was I supposed to know what I wanted in this situation. Being in John's playroom both terrified and excited me in ways I was still trying to understand myself – how could I possibly explain it to him so soon. Sliding open the small end table drawer, I gasped at the more dozen different varieties of condoms laying loose inside. "Do you have enough in here? Maybe you should keep a few of these upstairs in your bedroom; hate for you to be caught unprepared." I quipped a little sarcastically.

"Never needed them upstairs in my bedroom before last night," his only reply.

He never needed them in his bedroom before. What did that mean? How was I supposed to take a comment like that? Did that mean I was special? Did I want to be _that_ special? Moving away from the bed I was headed for the other side of the room when I noticed the stripper pole near the far corner of the room.

"A stripper pole…really?" I asked  
"You seem surprised…" He remarked a little jokingly.

"Surprised…who me? No not at all, I mean after all it's perfectly normal for _my lover_ to have a stripper pole in _his playroom_. You're absolutely right John nothing surprising or unusual about that statement.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Grabbing her I spun her around, taking her into my arms. Without a word, my hands slid down her back and cupped her ass dragging her up against me nice and tight. Before she could say a word, I claimed her mouth in a demanding – punishing kiss. My tongue plunged in and out of her mouth with authority. I grinded my hips against her; I loved the feel of my semi-erect cock pushing and grinding against her as I felt myself becoming harder and more aroused. Hearing her use the words _'my lover'_ shook me. After last night we were definitely lovers, but could we be more than that? The very notion that she might ever call another man _'my lover'_ soured my stomach. I needed to concentrate on the here and now – what I had right in front of me.

Cupping her ass with both hands, I realized how desperately I wanted to paddle her, taste her, and be buried deep inside her all at once. Dammit this woman was hell on my control. Pulling away, I loosened my hold on her. For a moment our ragged breathing the only sound filling the room. I wrapped my hand under her chin forcing her to look at me. "I'd be very careful if I were you Mercedes."

With a devilish glint in her eyes; a glint I'd not seen before she smiled "and why is that Mr. Cena?" That smile – that devilish little spark, I liked it and I wanted to see more.

I laughed "In this room, right now, that sassy little mouth of yours is going to get you into trouble."

"Trouble" she questioned innocently?

Turning her around, I wrapped my arms around her waist, leaning in I whispered in her ear as I pointed across the room. "See that bench over there? You don't watch that sassy little mouth you just might find yourself bent over getting the paddling I've been promising you. Is that what you want Mercedes?"

Her body shivered hard in my arms. That delicious little ass of hers wiggled against me – as if I wasn't getting hard enough – I needed more. Her words were soft whispers, her eyes never leaving the bench. With her ass pushed tight against me she began to wiggle "your serious you really want to 'paddle' me?"

"If you don't stop that wiggling shit right now – I'm going to do a helluva lot more than paddle you." She stopped and I nearly groaned. "Hell yes I want to spank that sexy little ass; and I would love to see you dancing – working that pole."

Without turning to face me, I could hear the soft laughter and inquisitive quality in her voice. I could feel the nearly shivering tension in her body as she spoke. "You want me to dance for you?"

I laughed deep and sultry in her ear. "I want to sit back and watch you work that pole. I want to watch as you slowly remove every stitch of clothing from your body. I want to jerk myself off at the sight of you." I knew my last words shocked her. I was glad. "Does that shock you Cedes? I would you know, I would I jerk myself off watching you dance, stripping off your clothing, dancing naked for me alone; and when you were finished I word bury myself balls deep inside that tight sexy little pussy of yours making sure we both came hard."

Turning to face me, I could see it in her eyes, her breathing, the nearly instant hardening of her nipples; my words – this room my Mercedes was becoming very aroused and doing nothing to hide it.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes' P.O.V.)**

I could see it in his eyes. He knew what he was doing to me. He knew that his words – this damned room all of it was driving me crazy. My nipples were hardening to the point of near pain. My body was growing so damned wet; I was nearly certain that my panties were soaked. Strangely the thing that surprised me most was the tingling I felt along my bottom every time he mentioned paddling my ass. No man had ever told me he wanted to paddle me before. I'd never even given the idea of being _"spanked" _sexually a thought – now it seemed I was thinking about it constantly. I wanted to finish exploring his playroom. Despite my body's needs and wants I had to be sure I could do this before I started something I couldn't finish.

Moving away from him I headed towards the far side of the room. I wandered about the room taking everything in. I hated feeling so naïve and unsure of myself. I wanted John. The way he touched me last night, his concerns over losing control and hurting me all of it made me want him more. Stopping in front of a beautifully carved old armoire I opened the cabinet. I'll admit the contents took my breath away. Inside I found every type of sex toy imaginable. There were vibrators of every shape, size, and probably color completely unopened. There were several riding crops and a very scary looking whip. Hanging from the inside of the door were several types of little clamps. I shivered – no definitely no clamps for me I thought. On the other side of the shelf there were beads of several shapes, sizes, and colors. I also found a handful of blind folds, silk scarves of various thickness and color, as well as padded hand cuffs. Standing beside me John smiled brief and small. "Ask Mercedes – I see the questions in your eyes so go on ask away."

I thought about it for several long seconds before picking up a package of small blue beads all attached by some sort of blue cord. I looked at John questioningly. Taking the package from my hand he smirked. "There anal beads" he replied matter of fact. "If you wanted to use them, I would slip them inside of a condom, have you bend over; using a little lubricant I would slowly insert them in your ass."

Taking the package from his hand I laid the beads back on the shelf. Picking up a blind fold I handed it to him waiting anxiously for his next response. I didn't have to wait long. "Our senses are an amazing gift. What is equally amazing is the trust we have to have in each other when we lose one of our senses." He then slowly wrapped the blindfold around my eyes before whispering softly in my ear. "Could you trust me like that Mercedes? Could you trust me enough to let me take you while blindfolding seeing nothing – simply feeling everything?"

His words were driving me insane. I didn't need to be blindfolded to be on sensory overload. His words – this room it was all overloading my senses and my body. Suddenly John was too close – I needed a little distance. Removing the blindfold, I took it from him – laying it back on the shelf. My fingers absently brushed the clamps hanging from the door. Without missing a beat John answered honestly "those are nipple clamps." My body quivered and not in a way I necessarily liked. "I don't want anything that hurts John."

Taking my hand in his he pulled me in close dropping two…three…four soft chaste kisses across my mouth "this is all about you baby-girl whatever you want or don't want I'm right here with you."

I smiled as I moved away one last thing to explore. Pulling myself from my wandering thoughts I gave the "swing" for lack of a better word in front of me a gentle push. I'd never seen anything like it before in my life. I ran my hand along the four large poles – brackets if you will; examining the leather swing suspended in the center with thick heavy silver chains. There were _"stir-ups"_ for both a person's hands and feet. I giggled for a moment thinking it reminded me of a mid-evil gyno exam table.

Chancing a look at John, the pure lust and desire that painted his face and filled his eyes took my breath away. He watched me examine it a moment longer before speaking. "Do you like to ride Mercedes?"

"Ride" I questioned lost in the completely wanton expression on his face?

"Yes ride" he continued. "Have you ever ridden a man before?"

Oh my, he was asking if I wanted to be on top – to ride him. I wasn't totally naïve I'd done it a couple of times with Jake. I stopped my thoughts right there – shutting them off like the water from a faucet. This was about John and me – there was no place in this room for anyone or anything else. "Sure" I replied "I've done it."

"Not like this you haven't" he replied with an erotic lusty laugh. Taking my hand he led me around the swing and into his arms. "Have you seen enough?"

I didn't know what to say. So I did the only thing I was sure of – I kissed him. I kissed him hard and deep. I _plunged_ _my tongue_ into _his _mouth this time. I loved the taste of him the feel of him. I couldn't contain the soft moans escaping me as I felt his hands roaming down my back cupping my ass. I didn't understand much of this room or what I'd found in the cabinet but I wanted this man; I wanted him here and now. His hands on roaming across my back and down cupping my bottom made me tingle all over. I slid my hands up the back of his t-shirt. I slowly raked my nails across his bare skin – loving the answering quiver his only response. He pulled back from our kiss – his lips trailing hotly across my cheek, my jaw and down the right side of my neck. He suckled at my neck – licking, nibbling, and tasting the delicate flesh he found there. I was slowly losing my mind. With my hands at his hips I eagerly began to unfasten his belt.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

I wanted to mark her. I knew that it was probably juvenile/high school thinking but I wanted it none the less. I wanted my mark on her neck – visible on her body. I wanted the world to know she was _my lover_ _and mine alone_. Such dangerous thinking, but at the moment I didn't care. I felt her hands on my hips and then on my belt – quickly unfastening it. Within seconds I felt her soft delicate fingers slipping inside my denim shorts. I could have screamed when I felt her hand slipping down the front of my boxers to cup me in her warm palm. "Fuck Mercedes" I groaned aloud. "Take me in your hands baby-girl – do it."

I didn't have to tell her twice. She wrapped her fingers around my hard cock and began to stroke me long and slow. "Fucking hell" I groaned as she touched me – stroked me over and over again. I had to have her naked. I wanted her astride me in that swing now – not in five minutes or even five damned seconds but now. Grasping her wrist I pulled her hand from my pants. "Were both wearing way too many damned clothes baby girl." Her smile caught me like a sucker punch to the gut. How did she manage to smile shy and devilish all at the same time? I watched with batted breath as she shimmied out of those damned cut off shorts. The same shorts that had been driving me absolutely wild since the moment she came the down the freaking steps. If it were up to me she would never again leave the house in those shorts. They were definitely for my eyes only. Fingering the hem of her tank top I made short work of pulling it up and over her head. Once I had her completely nude before me I dipped my head and suckled her left breast hard. She moaned her breathing coming in harsh pants. Releasing her breasts from my, I took her hand and lead her to the swing. It was a little awkward at first. She blushed hotly her innocence at how the device worked turning me on – pushing me further than I ever imagined. Sitting in the swing, I placed my feet inside the stir ups and reach for her. Pulling her into my lap; as she straddled me I could feel the sheer wetness of her pussy against my hard aching cock. I was nearly desperate to be inside in. Slipping my hand between us I slowly touched her wet core. I was surprised to find her as wet as she was. She wasn't as immune to my words and this room as I thought. Her little clit felt delicious as I slowly teased her, fingering her, rubbing her hard, and then slipping my long finger deep inside her waiting pussy. "John" she moaned my name a desperate plea slipping from her lips. I knew what she wanted – just as I knew I needed to hear her say it.

"Say it baby girl – say it" I demanded. "Tell me what you need. Tell me right now what you need." I needed to hear it; I wanted to hear those dirty little words falling from her lips.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes'P.O.V.)**

I wanted him inside me. I wanted to feel him inside me desperately. "I need…" I moaned as his finger slipped in and out slowly – deliciously from my body. "I need you John – please I need you now." It wasn't enough – his fingers continued to work and tease my wet hot core but he made no move to take it further.

"Tell me baby-girl - tell me where you need me most."

I moaned louder, my head thrashing from side to side. I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter by the second. His fingers were going to bring me off any second and I wanted to scream with it. The need to cum was an urgent one. Yet I didn't want my first orgasm in a sex swing to be all over his hands but rather his hard cock. I was beyond caring how I sounded or what it looked like. With a near growl I whispered in his ear "please John….fuck me."

Those four little words got me exactly what I needed as he slipped his fingers from my body and slid his dick inside me. "OH MY GOD!" I nearly screamed. I'd never felt so full or stretched so wide in my life. I couldn't tell where I stopped and he began. My body was so full of him. I could feel his hardness everywhere inside me. A part of me wanted to beg him to move; while the other part of me just wanted to sit perfectly still and feel him fill me up. I rocked gently against him growing accustomed to the fullness of him. As I rocked so did the swing.

"Relax Cedes…just relax and enjoy." He mumbled as he grabbed my hips with both hands helping me find a rhythm that drove us both to the brink.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Gripping her hips, I helped both of us settle into a rhythm that was both intoxicating and not enough at the same time. Every time the swing moved even just a little I wanted to howl with pleasure. Her wet hot body hugged my hard stiff dick in ways I didn't think possible after last night. Her touch, her scent, the feel of her body rocking, swinging, grinding on me was insane. "John…" she pleaded over and over again. "John...I'm so close…make me cum John…please OH God John I need to cum."

I loved the sound coming from my baby girl. The way she moaned, screamed, the desperate way my name slipped from her lips. "Hold on baby-girl…not yet…hold on," I murmured in her ear. I stilled just a little; sure I wanted her orgasm – but I also wanted to draw out her pleasure as long as I could.

"OH don't stop – don't tease me! Please make me cum for you." She pleaded working to grind herself a little harder against me.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes' P.O.V.)**

My body was on fire and John was playing games. Leaning in I bit his shoulder. I could it feel it building deep inside. Nothing had ever felt more erotic in my life. Riding John in this damned swing was the most sensual or erotic in my whole life. Just being in John's arms made me feel more of woman than I could ever remember. He was driving me crazy with need and want. I was desperate to orgasm. As I felt him still just a bit, I leaned into nibble at his shoulder once more. John laughed whispering in my ear. "Hold on baby girl – let me draw out your pleasure just a bit longer. I swear I will make it good for you." Looking into my ears, he smiled deep and devilish "Cum now baby girl and I will have no choice but to paddle that pretty little ass of yours."

His words were too much to bear; I felt myself falling over the edge. I screamed his name over and over again as my hard orgasm rocked my body. The swing rocked to and fro as my body heaved against him. I'd barely had time to catch my breath, before John was carrying me from the swing across the floor to the bench. "I told you…" he whispered. "If you didn't do as you were asked that I would definitely be paddling that pretty little ass."

Despite my wicked orgasm just moments before – my body burned at the thought of him _'spanking'_ me. With his hands on my shoulders he gently pushed me to my knees helping me into position at the bench. I felt so naughty and wanton as I looked over my shoulder at him with my ass in the air. I felt his hand gently caressing my bottom, rubbing me, gently touching me. "I won't hurt you Cedes…but I want to make you feel good. If it becomes too much just tell me. I want you to enjoy this as much as I know I will."

As I waited for his first touch; I felt the nervous tension swamping me. With a deep breath I struggled to relax. The first smack of his hand was intense. I nearly screamed. I felt his hand rubbing across my bare flesh moments before he smacked me once more. The routine continued for every smack across my bare flesh he would rub my tender flesh gentle and slow. I nearly squealed when I felt him drop two tender wet kisses across my bare flesh. "John…It's so intense…I can't bear it John…I need you…"

I felt his questing fingers slipping between my thighs as he quickly began to finger me soft and slow. "You're even wetter than I imagined baby girl. Who knew you like to be spanked so much."

Pulling me to my feet, he took my mouth in a deep hard kiss. Mumbling he said "wrap your legs around me." Doing as he asked we carried me to the bed. Laying me down on the bed he quickly followed me down. Smiling he kissed me quick and hard before sliding down to slowly lick, nibble, and eat at my wet center. I drove my fingers through his short soft hair. It was all too – much I didn't know how much more I could stand. I wanted to – needed to please him the same he had pleased me all afternoon. Pulling at his short hair, I pulled until he was forced to look up at me. I smiled small and nearly child-like when he looked up at me. "Let me taste you John?"

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(John's P.O.V.)**

Mercedes wasn't the first woman I'd had positioned between my thighs fondling my hard cock; she was certainly the most erotic. There was something purely innocent about her touch. When she leaned into take me in her mouth I nearly howled with pleasure. Pulling her dark hair back away from her face I watched as she bobbed gentle and quick up and down my hard cock. I watched and listened as her mouth slipped up and down. Once more I found myself wanting to go at her mouth like a mad man. I wanted to pump in and out of her mouth with near reckless abandon. Instead I nearly came out of my skin when I felt her skin down over my cock as deep as she could manage. My body reacted instantly – I knew my orgasm was at hand. Although I wanted to spill myself within her mouth, I had to give her a choice in the matter. "Cedes baby –girl I'm going to cum. You need to pull back now – I am going to cum." She never once pulled back or stopped what she was doing to me. My Mercedes had just swallowed all I had to give. As she slid up and laid her head across my chest – I knew I was falling into something deep and I wasn't sure I wanted to find a way out.

I guess it was two or three hours later when I woke up all tangled up in Mercedes. Her head rested softly against my right shoulder her arm flung across my chest. I lay perfectly still for several long moments content to watch her sleep. As I watched her – the need to protect her/ take care of her became too much. Slipping silently from bed I slipped into my shorts and headed for the kitchen.

Lunch was hours ago now; after the afternoon we'd shared the least I could do was feed my baby girl.

**WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA WWE CENA **

**(Mercedes P.O.V.)**

Slowly I stretched once more enjoying coming awake by degrees. I looked around the room – momentarily confused about where I was. Slipping from bed I scooped John's black and white t-shirt from the floor. Slipping it on I scooped the handcuffs from the end table and went in search of John. Padded silently down the hall towards the kitchen, I brushed my hair back out of my face. Calling out I smiled, "John I was thinking. If I promise to dance for you next time; can I use the handcuffs on you?" I was laughing as I rounded the corner into the kitchen. The laughter died a slow painful death as I glimpsed John standing at the counter with my uncle Paul.

**Author's Note:**** Special thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following or adding this story to your favorites list; you all are simply the best:**

**If there was ever a time I needed comments / reviews it is now. I know nothing about the dom life. Is this a good chapter? Is it too much? Not enough? Please please let me know in the box below xoxxoxox OZ**


End file.
